Instant Rewind
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: Angel wakes up into a world he doesn't understand. Desperate to know what happened, Angel has to ally himself with the one company he hates more than anything...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Instant Rewind

**Instant Rewind**  
Written by The Main Slayer  
Pairing: Buffy & Angel  
Rating: M  
Summary: Angel wakes up in a world that he does not remember. A world where Wolfram & Hart are still around and all his friends are alive. However, Angel soon discovers that he is no longer working with his friends, but against them...as an important member and runner of the Circle of the Blackthorn. And if that wasn't enough, Angel is torn between wanting to find out how he got there and living a life with the one woman in the world he wants more than life.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; Joss and Co. own everything.

Instant Rewind, Prologue

_Angel's blood raced. He was running down the streets of Los Angeles trying to get away from a group of demons sent after him by Wolfram & Hart. Turning a corner, Angel realized that he had hit a dead end. He stopped running and scaled the wire fence. He could make it. Turning around he saw the shadows of his pursuers. He didn't have much time. Just enough to make the jump; Angel braced himself to leap when a large demon fell from above and landed on him. Angel fell back and his head connected with the pavement. Angel shook his head and saw stars. The demons surrounded him and his vision blurred. Groaning, Angel tried to get up but a large metal bar slammed into his head. Angel tired to focus, but his vision darkened and soon everything was black…_

Angel awoke sweating and breathing hard. He didn't need to breathe but for some reason, he couldn't help it. He rubbed his throbbing head and looked around. The last thing he remembered was falling and being hit in the head. Now as he took in his surroundings, things were definitely different. He was lying in a warm bed with a silk comforter. There was a clock to his right; the time read 2:30 am. He tried to get his bearings but his head was throbbing. His vision started to blur again and he thought that he was getting warmer. Something stirred beside him and he looked to his left. A woman was beside him. She was wearing some sort of nightgown, low cut in the front and back, purple and short. Her long blonde hair flowed over her back and shoulders and she breathed deeply. He touched her shoulder and she stirred. _What the hell is going on?_ The woman turned around and opened her eyes. Buffy? Angel had to be dreaming or else he had hit his head so hard that he was delusional. Buffy sat up slightly, her gown falling off her shoulders exposing her body. Angel turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"Angel, what's wrong?" She reached out to him and touched his shoulder. He was burning up. Concern showed on her face and she tried to turn his face to her. Angel didn't want to look at Buffy's exposed body; he turned to her and lifted her gown up over her shoulder and tried to get up. _What is going on, where the hell am I?_ Buffy took hold of his arm and forced him to stay where he was.

"Stay here. Let me get you something for her head." Buffy got out of bed and Angel finally got a good look at her. The gown she wore was really short. He was surprised it even covered her body. There were several bruises on her body and some bite marks in areas there shouldn't be marks. Angel wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he had to be dreaming. Buffy went into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water and some Advil. She handed Angel the Advil and water.

"Here, take this. It will make your headache go away and the fever to go down." Angel took the Advil and the water. He downed the water and looked at her again. He looked at her face and saw a large bruise on her right eye. Buffy put her hands around Angel's head and pushed him towards the pillow.

"Go to sleep. You will feel better in the morning." Angel looked up at her face and saw nothing but concern. _Maybe some sleep would be good. Maybe this will all be over in the morning._ Angel closed his eyes and heard her climb in next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath. Angel closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on sleep. Within minutes Angel was out.

--

Angel awoke the next morning in the same room he was in the night before. The time on the little clock read 10 am and the cell phone next to it was blinking. Angel rolled over and picked it up. Opening the top he looked at the numbers…Hamilton? Angel frowned. _That is not right._ Angel then remembered Buffy was with him. He looked over to his left and saw that he was alone. Angel rubbed his head and sat up in his bed. The room he was in was so familiar. Pulling the sheets back, Angel noticed that his cloths were missing. Angel stood and walked to the dresser and took out a pair of pants. Why was this all so familiar to him? Where in the hell was he? Angel walked over to the large bay window and opened the curtains. The Los Angeles skyline and large buildings stared back at him. The only difference was that L.A. was not a burning hell fire but the way it was before his war on Wolfram & Hart began. This was the penthouse he used to live in above the Wolfram & Hart building. He knew that he recognized it. Looking around the room he noticed some toys on the floor and clothing scattered. Angel walked around the room noticing that everything was how he remembered it except for several differences. There was a large picture on the dresser he hadn't noticed before. He walked back over to the dresser and picked up the photo. It was a picture of two children: a boy and a girl about six and four. Angel recognized the features in the seven-year-old boy. He looked like Angel in a way. Angel put the photo down and walked to the bathroom. There were only small mirrors attacked to the wall but no large mirrors. Angel looked in the mirror and no reflection stared back at him. _Still a vampire._ Angel turned to the shower and turned the water on hot. Dropping his pants, Angel stepped into the shower and stood under the steaming water. He wasn't sure where he was but he tried to focus his mind on the events the night before. He was running from a group of demons and he was jumped and had slammed his head against the pavement. Then a large pipe had connected with his head and everything had gone black. He heard a crash outside the door and quickly turned off the water. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his hips and headed to the bedroom door. Screaming came from the other side and he opened the door to find a little girl crying in the middle of the floor, a boy screaming at her to shut up and Buffy with a blood running down her hand attempting to clean up a broken glass. Seeing the blood made Angel angry and he moved towards the group.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Buffy looked up and Angel noticed that the bruise on her face was larger than he expected.

"Angel." Buffy breathed. The boy stopped yelling, and looked at him.

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on?" The little girl looked up from the ground, tears in her eyes and ran to him. She wrapped herself around his leg and started crying again.

"Daddy, Liam was yelling at me and mommy got mad and they were yelling! Then I started crying because Liam dropped his cup on purpose!! It was really loud." She cried at Angel's foot and Angel looked up at the boy. Buffy's hand continued to bleed and he walked over to her. He took a towel off the counter and pressed it into her hand. Buffy looked into his eyes and saw pain. He looked at the boy and glared.

"Why did you yell at her?" Liam didn't say anything but glared back at Angel then stormed out of the room, "where are you going! Get back here!"

"Leave him." Buffy whispered. The little girl started crying again as Angel took Buffy by the hand and led her back into the bathroom to dress her hand. He put her hand over the sink and removed the towel. The cut was deep and blood continued to flow from it. Turning on the cold water, Angel put her hand under it. Buffy sucked in a breath as the cold water stung her hand. Angel looked through the drawers searching for the first aid kit. Buffy laughed a little and pointed to the far right drawer. Angel smirked at her and took out the kit. He dressed her hand tightly to stop the bleeding. Angel turned the water off and cleaned up the sink.

"What is going on?" Angel asked mostly to himself.

"What?" Buffy asked him. Angel turned to her and again noticed the bruise. He lifted his hand and touched her face. She turned away from him and he pulled her face back to look at him.

"How did this happen?" Buffy looked at him questioningly.

"What? You know how this happened." She said to him and left him alone in the bathroom. Angel was confused. Dropping the towel, he dried himself and put his pants back on. Angel left the bathroom and headed back into the kitchen. Bufy was cleaning up the mess and the little girl was sitting on the floor playing with a doll. She looked up at him again only this time she had a smile on her face. The entire penthouse was how he remembered it except for the toys and cartoons playing on the television. He noticed the Christmas tree in the corner, and realized that he forgot that it was December. He walked back to the kitchen and noticed that there was coffee. Angel poured himself a cup and watched as Buffy cleaned the kitchen and prepared breakfast. He moved from the kitchen into the living room and looked around to get an idea of where he was. There were several pictures on the mantel: one of the two kids again, smiling at the beach; two individual pictures of the two kids when they were babies; and a wedding picture. Angel picked up the wedding photo and looked at two happy people, those people were Buffy and Angel. She was smiling and looking up at him while Angel looked back, their eyes locked. _This is wrong. This is not real. I never married Buffy; Where is Connor?...where the hell am I?_ There was a newspaper on the table and Angel walked over and picked it up. The date read December 13, 2010. _WHAT?_ This is not right. He was six years into the future.

Chapter One

Angel stood in his bedroom as he slowly picked his way through the closet and all the drawers. He knew there had to be some answers. The phone by the bed went off again. Angel rubbed his eyes. That stupid phone had been going off all morning. He didn't want to answer it until he figured out what the hell was going on. Angel opened the closet door and began to rumage through. To the left were his suits and formal dress. To the right was what he assumed were Buffy's cloths. There were more on her side than his; inwardly he laughed. He went through the pockets of his jackets and pants but came up empty. Closing the door he listend for the sounds coming from the kitchen. The TV sounded and breakfast smells wafted into the room. Angel moved towards the nightstand where the phone had been ringing all morning. Angel opened the top draw and sifted through some papers and a couple of books. Nothing. The next drawer had some candles and flashlights in them; the final drawer was not something he was expecting. Several sex toys lay under a towel. Angel shook his head and closed the drawer quickly. There was nothing on top of the stand except a clock, the stupid phone and a lamp. Angel moved to the other side of the bed and found much the same in the other stand. Frustration played across Angel's features. He wasn't going to get anything out of the bedroom. Angel had already gone through the dresser and found only clothing and a large amont of langerie. Angel opened the bedroom door and stalked past the kitchen. Angel noticed that Liam had emerged from his room and was sitting with his sister on the couch. Buffy watched him walk past. Curiosity lined her face, ignoring her, Angel walked to his office. There had to be something there. Pulling the door open, Angel moved to the desk in the middle of the room. Angel sat down at the desk and ripped open the drawers. His rumaging became louder. Anger replaced the frustration as Angel quickly realized he wasn't going to find anything here. If Angel knew himself at all, there was no way he would bring Wolfram & Hart work home. Angel slammed the drawer he was looking through shut and let his head fall into his hands. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat. Angel looked up and saw that Buffy was wearing a pink housecoat and her hair was now swept up on top of her head. She held two cups of coffee. Angel leanded back in his chair and sighed. Buffy walked into the room and placed the warm mug on his desk. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair, sweeping it from his face. She felt his forehead and frowned.

"You are still warm. Maybe I should get a doctor for you." She said as she took a sip of her drink. Angel closed his eyes and focused on her hand as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"No, I'm just tired. I'm fine." Buffy raised an eye brow and winced with slight pain as her black eye reacted angrily to the action.

"I don't know, when you came home last night you were slightly less than yourself." Angel decided to take advantage of the opening she had given him to find out what happened to him.

"I guess, I don't really know what happened last night, to be honest." Buffy stopped what she was doing and looked down at him.

"Really? Strange."

"Do you mind endulging me, and telling me what you remember when I got home?" Buffy laughed at his request but humoured him nonetheless.

"What I remember is Lindsay brought you home in a rather drunk stupor. He told me that you had had too much to drink and got into a fight. Someone hit you over the head. That was all he told me. Of course, he is not known for telling me the truth so anything could have happened really." Buffy drank from her mug again. Angel looked at her face and moved to touch the bruise around her eye again. She rested her head in his hand and winced slightly. Angel frowned.

"Do you mind endulging me again?" Buffy lowered her gaze and smiled.

"You really don't remember?"

"No. Just tell me one thing….it wasn't…me, was it?" Smiling Buffy shook her head.

"No. It wasn't you," Buffy heard a soft knock at the door and noticed Liam in the doorway, "I don't really want to talk about this right now." Buffy moved away from him and took her son by the hand. Leaving, Angel watched the little Liam look up at him. Smiling Angel stood and followed them out. At the table the little girl was sitting in her chair. Liam sat next to her and Buffy sat at the end. Angel walked to the table and sat down at the other end. In front of him was bacon, eggs, toast, a fruit salad and fresh orange juice. Smiling, Angel picked up his fork and watched as three sets of eyes locked on him. He took up a bit of eggs and put it in his mouth. He chewed deliberately and then swallowed. Smiling, he took another bit. The little girl smiled and started to eat her own breakfast. Liam ate slowly and Buffy simply sat back and drank her coffee. Half way through breakfast, the phone went off in the bedroom. Angel dropped his fork and growled in anger. Buffy looked at him and smirked.

"You really should answer that." She said.

"I don't want to." Surprise crossed her features when he said this.

"Really? I thought you would want to be at work first thing. It surprised me when you didn't get up and leave before I woke up."

"Do I usually do that?"

"Yes." Angel let the phone ring. He had no idea what to expect when he went downstairs. At least he could talk to Wesley and let him know that things were crazy. He assumed that Wesley was alive because of the fact that everything was nuts. The phone sounded again. Angel dropped his fork and stood abruptly. He went to the bedroom and picked up the phone.

"What!" He demanded.

"Thank god! Jesus, I never thought you would answer." Lindsay's voice sounded on the other end. Sitting down, Angel rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I was worried. You didn't show up for our meeting this morning. I was just wanting to make sure you didn't die."

"Why would I die? I got into a bar fight."

"What?" Lindsay sounded confused, "Oh, that. That is what I told Buffy to stop her from asking questions." Angel fell back on his bed resting his head on the feather pillow. He threw his arm over his head and sighed.

"So what happened and why can't I remember it?"

"We're working on it. I'm not sure exactly who is trying to kill you but we are getting close."

"Someone tried to kill me?" Angel asked.

"Not so loud! Do you want Buffy to know?" Angel was silent as he allowed Lindsay's words to sink in.

"No."

"Good. Leave it to me. Hamilton and I will figure it out. Now, we have a meeting in a half an hour with the Kamish clan, I suggest you get yourself ready and be down here." Lindsay hung up the phone and slowly Angel clicked the phone shut. _I suppose I should go down and figure out what else has changed._ Angel was consumed by his thoughts barely noticing that Buffy had entered the room. She sat down next to him and gently touched his arm. Lowering his arm, he looked into her heart-shaped face. Angel examined her from head to toe. Her housecoat hung open and he noticed that she was still wearing the nightgown from last night. There were faded brusies on her arms and a healed bite mark on her neck. Angel recognized the pattern and was suddenly revolted with himself. The only way a mark like that would be there is if he had done it himself. His stomach twisted as he discovered several similar marks on her arms and inner thighs. Buffy stayed still while Angel looked her over. She felt the heat rise before it became visible on her skin. Angel watched as her skin turned several shades of red before he averted his eyes. Buffy smiled as she pulled his head back to look into her eyes. It was unlike him to look away from her. She couldn't believe after all these years that he still made her feel like a little school girl. She would blush when he raveged her with his eyes and she would turn into a puddle when his hands touched her skin. She leaned into him and placed her lips on his. The kiss was soft and gentle. A kiss she remembered from when they first met all those years ago in Sunnydale. He hadn't kissed her like this in forever it felt like. Now things tended to be more…rough. The marks on her body attested to that. Buffy moaned softly as she pushed her body against him. At the touch and feel of her form, Angel went ridgid. He let his hands fall from her neck and sat very still. Buffy let go of his face and sat back. She looked at him curiously and her brow furrowed.

"What?" She asked. Angel smiled.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like myself right now." He stood from the bed and walked to his closet. He opened it and pulled out a suit. He looked at the colour and smiled to himself. It would be a Buffy thing to buy him a blue pinstrip suit. He put it on the bed and turned his back on her to get dressed. Buffy watched him as he took his shirt of revealing his sculpted back. His tattoo danced as the muscles in his back moved. He dropped his pants and pulled on his suit pants and his white shirt. He did up his belt and walked back to the closet in search of a tie. He hated getting dressed like this. He always felt like monkey putting on a suit. As he sifted through the different ties, Buffy giggled to herself. Silently she stood and moved to stand beside him. She picked up a navy blue tie and held it up in front of him. Angel smiled and lifted his head so she could place it under his neck. She scoweled and put it back. It took her another three minutes to locate a simple black tie with blue interlaced in it before she smiled and looped it around his neck. She slowly proceeded to knot the tie into place. Satisfied, she walked to the bed and picked up his jacket. She helped him put his arms through and then studied him.

"You always look good in a suit." She said to him. If Angel had been human he would have blushed.

"Thanks." Angel picked up his cell phone and put it in his pocket. When he turned around Buffy was holding his briefcase. He took it from her, nodding his head, then headed to the elevator which would take him into the belly of the beast that was Wolfram & Hart. Buffy followed him silently. He looked into the living room where Liam and his sister were sitting. Angel then realized that he had no idea what the little girl's name was. Moving to the kitchen, he examined the fridge where a schedule had been written. On it listed several activities each child was enlisted in. Angel caught the name and smiled…Isabella. He walked away from the fridge and into the living room. The little girl's olive green eyes looked up in wonder at him. She smiled and extended her arms. Angel bent down and picked her up. She nestled her head in his shoulder and kissed his neck. Angel planted a kiss on her forehead and looked at Liam. He definitely looked like Angel. He smiled at him, Liam smiled back returning his attention to the cartoon.

"Be good." Angel said. He placed Isabella back down on the couch and walked back to the elevator. Buffy was waiting for him. He stood in front of her and smiled. She leaned into him and for once, he didn't resist. He kissed her slightly on the lips then once more on the forehead. He had to figure this all out.

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly. Her face fell and Angel realized that this was a common answer.

"Don't be too late."

"I won't." He promised. The elevator opened and Angel stepped into it. As the doors closed he realized that he had just woken up in what he would consider Heaven. A life with Buffy: children, a real job, a wife, a family…but he knew that this was not real. It was too good to be real. The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Wolfram & Hart stood in front of him. _Here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Instant Rewind: Chapter 2**

Slowly Angel moved towards his office. He had the layout of the Wolfram & Hart building memorized, even after all of this time. He saw Harmony sitting at her desk. Slowly, he nodded to her and she smiled back.

"Morning boss." She said in her familiary chipper voice. Angel said nothing but continued to his office. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. Clicking the lock in place, Angel progressed through the familiar rooms and went straight for his large maogany desk. Placing his briefcase on the ground, Angel sat down in the large leather chair. Without hesitation, he ripped open the drawers and began sifting through the papers and material. There was nothing in them to indicate where he was or what was going on. He turned his chair around and progressed to open his filing cabinet. The key was were it always was, opening the cabinet he sifted through the numerous files. All the files were alphabetical, which he figured Harmony had done, and skimmed over the names. One in particular caught his attention. He pulled it out and let it drop on his desk. Angel began reading the papers within and shuffling through the pictures. Angel had always believed that these demons had been extinct, the Kalan Clan was W&H's most recent client according to this. The file said that a huge clan war was developing between the Kalan and the Maa Tribe. From what was written, Angel figured out that W&H was playing mediator between the two groups in hopes that they would merge into one clan. The Kalan and the Maa used to be the same tribe of demons before the leader of the Maa decided to challenge the Kalan leader. The two groups split and have fought each other for centuries. For the first time in all those years they have decided to attempt to work through their differences. Angel sighed. This was huge. Any number of magicians that work for the tribes could attempt to do this to him. Angel leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Angel was disturbed by a knock at the door. Looking up Angel watched as Lindsay walked into his office.

"I locked that."

"I have a key." He said in his Texan drawl holding up a key. Angel nodded and placed his elbows on his desk.

"What happened to me?"

"You don't hold back do you?" Angel gave him a look.

"All right," Lindsay said as he sat down opposite Angel, "Last night we went out for a couple of drinks to celebrate the last meeting we had with the Kalan and the Maa Tribes. You being you, can't get drunk but I got a little…not that that matters much. Someone tried to kill you last night. We barely got out. I don't know what they did to you, but you seemed more drunk than I was. I dragged your ass home and left you with your wife."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No magic or anything happened? Nothing that made the world turn upside down?" Angel asked. Lindsay cocked his eye brow and smirked.

"I swear, nothing like that. Our healers looked you over and said you were fine. So, I took you home." Angel didn't like what he had been told at all. There was no way that that was all. There had to be something else.

"What happened last night doesn't mean anything except who tried to kill you and why." Angel pushed the Kalan file toward Lindsay and gave him a 'no-duh' look.

"That is the obvious answer. I know it was one of the members of the tribes but which tribe? More importantly, why?"

"To be honest, I think that has to do with the fact that we are trying to merge together two tribes who hate each other. There are bound to be members who don't want that to happen. Is there anyway we can get a hold of the negotiators and talk with them?"

"No go. If we even remotely tell them that we think one of their members is trying to kill you they will do more than just kill you…they will end the negotiations and kill us all. You don't accuse your clients of attempted murder." Angel knew that what Lindsay said was true. He needed some underground work done.

"We need to do some underground work. I'm sure we could get Spike to dig around for us…" Angel stopped talking when he saw the look that spread across Lindsay's face, "What?"

"Spike? Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, I mean I hate the man but at least he is good at sneaking around."

"Angel, we can't use Spike, you fired him along with your goodie-toeshoes friends a long time ago…like seven years ago. Now, I will forgive your lack of sense and suggest we use the Black Ops team." Realization hit Angel, he fired his friends. _I suppose that makes sense…nothing makes sense._

"Okay, make it happen." Lindsay stood and moved towards the office door.

"Maybe you should go back and see the Healers again. Have them check our your brain." Lindsay smiled once more and then left the room. _Okay, so I fired Wesley and the team. What does that mean for me? Well that means I don't have them at my disposal and they probably hate me…great. I guess I'm really on my own in this._ The door to his office opened again and a small woman appeared in front of him. Angel looked her up and down. She was a short woman with flaming red hair. Her hair was piled on top of her head with loose curls framing her face. She wore a black suit with a purple silk blouse underneath. Her shoes gave her extra height and she wore a mischevious smile on her face as she studied him.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She walked over the his desk and around the corner. Planting herself on the corner of the desk she leaned into Angel. Angel leaned away from her as she stood up from the desk and sat in Angel's lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. Her red lips tasted of cinnimon as she probed his mouth with hers. Leaning into his body, Angel sat stone cold. He pulled his arms up and pushed the woman away from him. Moving him off her Angel stood and moved away from her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He demanded. She smiled at him.

"Come on, baby. I was worried about you. Harmony told me someone tried to kill you last night. I was worried sick all night, not knowing what happened to you or if you were still alive." She moved towards him; Angel back away.

"I have no idea who you are. How dare you kiss me like that, I'm a married man." He managed to get out before she moved closer to him. Angel stepped behind his couch and continued to watch her.

"Oh please, like that has stopped you before." She tried to move around the couch to approach him but noticed that he was being completely serious. Angel's eyes furrowed as he tried to recall the woman's name. He had no idea who she was just like he had no idea what was going on.

"I don't…I don't remember you."

"Baby, its me…Keri. I'm your secretary…or your love slave whatever you want to call it."

"No, I wouldn't do that…not to…"

"Your wife? Come on, that excuse doesn't work on me or you for that matter and you know it." She tried to approach him again but he continued to move away from her.

"I…whatever was going on between us is now over. I think."

"What?"

"I'm really confused right now and need to think about…things. I think it would be best if we not see each other ever again…I just…" Seeing the look on her face Angel stopped moving. She was being serious; he could tell from the look on her face that what she had just told him was true. _Oh god! I'm cheating on Buffy? What the hell is wrong with this Angel!!_ "I just need to think."

"Okay, maybe you should go to the Healers. Get your brain looked at." She walked away from him towards the door. She opened the door and walked out. Angel watched her leave and then sank on the floor. He had no idea what was going on but whatever it was nothing good was ever going to come of it. Healers. Healers were a good idea. Angel slowly stood and picked up his jacket. Walking out of his office he saw that the woman, Keri was standing next to Harmony.

"Healers."

"Elevator, seventeenth floor." She said to him. Getting in Angel sighed. What in the world was he going to do? There had to be something, maybe the Healers really would be able to tell him if there was something wrong with his mind.

--

The Healers examined him for five hours. They said there was nothing wrong with him. No magic was surrounding him and noone had messed with his brain. By the time Angel made it back to his office, he had missed four meetings and dinner with his family. Angel walked into his office and slowly closed the door. All he wanted was to be alone. Alone with his thoughts. He figured out that no matter how hard he tried no one here was going to help him. He had to find Wesley and try to convince him that he wasn't this time's Angel, that he was the old Angel…the one who was his friends. While he moved through the rooms he realized that he was not alone. He prayed desperately that it wasn't that Keri woman. Rounding the corner Angel noticed that Lindsay was sitting at his desk with a grin on his face. Angel stopped in his tracks and looked at the man he hated. Slowly, he began to move again and instead of forcing Lindsay out of his seat, he slumped down into the chair opposite him.

"What did the Healers find?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing." Angel sounded defeated.

"Well, at least we know you are not crazy…in a manner of speaking anyway."

"I don't understand. There should be something wrong. I don't remember things at all!" Angel stood abruptly and started pacing the office, "I don't remember anything about this place…other than the working here part. The Buffy and the kids part I don't remember, the redheaded slut I don't remember, you…you are supposed to be dead! I am so frustrated right now! The last time I checked the year was 2003 not 2010. I wish that someone would tell me what the hell was going on!" Angel continued to pace as Lindsay watched him. Concern moved across his features and he stood. He walked towards the large vampire and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Angel stop. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this place! Nothing here makes sense to me. I am telling you I don't remember anything!" Lindsay sat Angel down on the couch and sat next to him. Lindsay wasn't sure what to make of what his friend was telling him but if he felt that something was wrong, there had to be something wrong.

"Hang on. Let me catch up…you don't remember anything?" Angel glared at him, "Right okay, you just told me that. That doesn't make any sense. You have been here all the time. You haven't gone anywhere, or done anything other than work here and make business better than ever. You are my friend Angel, and if you think something is wrong, then something is wrong. I will do my best to figure it out for you." _Friend?_ Angel sighed heavily.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Try to play along until I can figure something out. And don't tell anyone, they will think you are crazy." Lindsay stood and handed Angel another file.

"What's this?"

"What our underground team figured out. That is your assassin. Use the file as you will." Lindsay began to walk away before Angel stopped him again.

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know I was cheating on Buffy?"

"Yes. I cover up for you all the time." Shame overwhelmed Angel.

"I want her fired." Angel stated simply.

"Whatever you want boss." Lindsay walked out of the room leaving Angel to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Instant Rewind: Chapter 3**

The phone in the lobby had been ringing off the hook forever over an hour. Unfortunately for the person on the other end, no one was about to answer the phone. The answering machine picked up for the hundredth time, "Hi, you've reached CW Investigations. Please leave us a detailed message and we will get back to you as soon as we're in." The voice on the other sounded in an urgent tone.

"Hey kids! You absolutely need to call me. Something important has happened and we need to get on it pronto." Lorne's voice resonated through the empty lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. That was the last time the phone rang. The hotel remained silent before the front door burst open and three figures sauntered through.

"I had him!" Gunn yelled as he tossed his homemade axe to the floor. Gore splattered on the floor as he went straight to the bathroom. Fred followed close behind picking up the bloody object.

"Do you have to throw things on the floor, Charles?" She asked as she went to the back door that led to the basement. Wrenching it open, she descended the stairs to wash the weapon.

"I didn't throw it!" Gunn yelled back. Connor followed and gave Gunn a scowl.

"You threw." He said. He dropped the backpack he was carrying and fell onto the couch. He was tired. It had been a long battle. Gunn had underestimated the muscle the Mar demons had…by a lot. They nearly got their asses handed to them. Wesley had driven Cordelia home to get changed. Connor looked down at himself and noticed that his new shirt that he had just bought was covered in blue Mar blood. Throwing his head back against the couch, he sighed heavily. Fred emerged from downstairs at the same time as Gunn emerged from the bathroom. She walked over to Connor and sat down next to him.

"Well, that was…more than we were expecting." She said as she looked to the large man standing behind her. Gunn shrugged and threw his hands up.

"So my informant was whack. What do you want me to say? I already apologized…we just won't trust that two-faced vampire wannabe again." He crossed his arms over his chest and made an 'its-not-my-fault' face. Connor smirked.

"Here here. Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it was. It sucked, we nearly lost, but Wes' mojo seemed to do the trick."

"He is very good with that, isn't he?" Fred said with a dreamy expression on her face. Connor motioned with his finger down his throat in an imitation 'gag-me.' Fred hit him in the arm playfully and he laughed at her. Fred and Wesley were really cute with each other. They matched in more ways than one. Gunn had never really been okay with it, but he was managing with grace.

"Well," Connor said standing, "I am going to go and have a much needed shower and burn the new shirt I bought because there is no way these stains are coming out."

"I second that motion." Gunn said. He looked at his two friends and shrugged, "Guess some of that Wolfram & Hart crap is still stuck up in my brain." Moving alongside Connor, the two men headed upstairs to shower. Fred smiled after them and moved towards the office in the back. She picked up a folder that was lying on the counter and moved into Wesley's office to put it away. She didn't notice the blinking light on the machine. While she poured over their next case, she heard Wesley and Cordelia come through the front door. At the same time, the back door opened and Spike emerged from the basement.

"Well that was entertaining." Cordelia said. Spike sauntered over to the fridge and pulled open the door. Picking up what was left of his breakfast that morning, Spike downed the rest of the blood then put the cup on the counter. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and smiled at Fred. Fred made a 'gross' face and kissed Wesley as he leaned into her.

"Yes, well, we won't be unprepared the next time."

"Next time?" Spike questioned.

"Yes, I believe we have only seen the beginning of this assignment." Wesley put his arms around Fred and hugged her softly. Connor and Gunn emerged from the lobby and Gunn hit Spike in the shoulder.

"Thanks for the back-up Blondie." Gunn's sarcasm rang clear with every word.

"Hey, I had you back, mate. You were the one too bloody stupid to pay attention to my signals."

"Signals? What signals? Waving your arms in the air is not a signal." Gunn said sitting down in the large brown leather chair behind his desk.

"I was NOT waving my arms, I was signaling you to come to the rescue you stupid git." Cordelia moved between the two men and put up her hands.

"All right, that's enough. No more fighting, not today." Connor smiled at her bravery. Coming between Gunn and Spike was a dangerous thing.

"Don't ya'll think we should worry about the next case? I think for right now, we are okay when it comes to the Mar demons. They are pretty low-level stuff, now this file," She dropped a large file on the counter, "This we can get some serious stuff from." The classified Wolfram & Hart file lay open on the table as Wesley began to go through some of the pages. The team began to read the file on the upcoming merger between the Kalan and Maa tribes when a soft cough came from the lobby. All the heads turned to see a small woman standing framed by the sun. Her long blonde hair fell down her back and she wore rather large sunglasses. Her hair framed her face and she wore heavy bangs. She waved slightly and the team moved away from the offices. Cordelia moved to hug her friend.

"Buffy." Buffy hugged Cordy back and smiled.

"Hey, how are you guys?" She asked. She didn't remove her sunglasses while talking to them.

"We're good." Fred replied. Buffy watched as Spike moved towards her. She kept her distance and smiled.

"Good." Wesley brought out a glass of water and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said. Slowly she sat down and took of her glasses. For a while she hung her head and waited. Slowly she lifted her heavy head, instantly the group gasped in unison. The black eye she wore was turning purple and yellow. She'd had bruises before, but this was different. Cordy sat next to her and held her face up. Buffy could see the rage on Spike's face as he moved away from her and threw a punch at the wall.

"That bloody, stupid, sodding…" Buffy's eyes widened as she picked up their reference. She put her water down and pleaded with Cordy.

"It's not what you think." She said.

"What do we think, Buffy?" Cordy asked, "What did he do to you?" Pain spread across Connor's face as he looked at the small fragile woman sitting on the couch.

"No, its not…it wasn't Angel."

"Sure, figures you would cover up for him."

"NO! It wasn't Angel. I swear to all of you, he would NEVER do that to me. No matter what he…has become." She said slowly. She turned her attention to Wesley, "I…Hamilton did it. He found out I was the one who stole all the files. He threatened me, then he beat me up."

"Oh."

"I don't know how he found out, because even Lindsey doesn't know, but he did."

"How did he get the upper hand on the Slayer?" Gunn asked.

"Magic. He stripped my powers from me when he confronted me. It was rather unpleasant. I still don't know if all my strength has returned or not."

"Does Angel know?" Cordy asked.

"No. He, he thinks it was an accident. I can't tell him, and neither will Hamilton. Angel can't know I was the one who stole from his company…" Wesley walked over to her and sat next to her. She leaned into him and he hugged her small shoulders, "Look I can't help you guys anymore. Even if I believe in what you do…Hamilton threatened not just me but my…our…children. I'm done Wesley, please don't ask me again." Wesley nodded and smiled at her.

"No. We won't." Gunn looked obviously displeased with the situation; he crossed his arms and scowled. Concern flooded Connor's face. He barely knew this woman and guilt swept through him for what they made her do. Buffy slowly stood and moved away from them. Spike tried to follow her but she put up a hand in protest. Placing her sunglasses on her face she made to leave.

"I'm just here to say goodbye," She made it to the door before she turned around and put her bag down, "One last favour for old times sake." Turning, she left the bag where it was. Then she was gone. Wesley moved towards the bag and opened it. Within the bag was a final file. Single and solitary, he lifted it out of the bag and opened it. There were only four sheets of paper in the folder. The top one was a picture of Angel; the files described the attempt on his life and death threats to his family.

"This is getting more complicated than we imagine."

"What is it Wes?" Gunn asked.

"It seems that not everyone is happy with this upcoming merger. Angel's life has been threatened. It seems they tried to kill him several days ago. A threat has also been made on Buffy and the children…including you Connor." Wesley handed Connor the file and he read the lines saying his name.

"I am NOT that monster's son." He tossed the file on the ground and walked away.

"Do they know who tried to kill him?" Fred asked picking up the file next.

"Who cares?" Gunn asked. Cordelia glared at him.

"I do." Fred swallowed and looked through the write-up.

"Oh my god." She said at length. Interested, Connor came back.

"What? Who is it?"

"It's someone on the inside. It's one of the lawyers who work with Angel on the merger case. Steven Derange. It says he was paid a rather large sum to kill Angel…he has now gone missing. However, there are members of the Maa Tribe who wish for Angel to be killed off so they don't have to merge with their enemies. The ambassadors working with Wolfram & Hart deny that anyone of their members is trying to kill him. It says that they have no other proof to suggest otherwise. If Buffy already knew this, why would she leave us the file?" Fred inquired.

"She wants us to help her." Cordy said at length. Connor took a similar stance to Gunn and frowned.

"No way. We are not helping that man."

"I agree with the little man." Spike said standing next to him. Cordelia stood and moved towards Wesley.

"Well I think Wes and I run this show and we decide who we help and who we don't."

"You actually want to help the man who fired us all and continues to help Wolfram & Hart?" Gunn accused her.

"No. I want to help Buffy."

"Yes, I agree," Wesley said, "We have put her life in danger by asking her to help us. We owe her one. We may not like Angel, but we all love Buffy…and her children are innocent." Fred got up and looked at the two sides. She nodded her head and went to stand with Wesley.

"Three against three," Cordelia said, "What's it going to be boys, we can't do this without you." Heartbeats later, Gunn let his arms fall. He bowed his head and nodded. Spike was already in from the beginning.

"Anything for Buffy." He said. Connor continued to scowl as he thought it out.

"Buffy. No one else." The team nodded together and moved back into the offices. All six continued to ignore the blinking message that was waiting for them.

--

It had been over a week and Angel was still no closer to finding out what had happened to him. He was still unsure of how to approach the subject with Lindsey. It had turned out that the Angel from this dimension enjoyed Lindsey in a more friendly capacity. Lindsey spent a lot of time sticking up for Angel rather than fighting with him. Angel felt it was best to keep as much distance between himself and this life; that meant not getting to know too much about what was going on. He found that it was becoming increasingly difficult. Especially when at home. He would come upstairs from a rough day dealing with demons and lawyers, Angel wanted nothing more than to down a bottle of whisky; instead he was drawn into a life he had no clue what to do with. Dinnertime, bath time, story time, and bedtime…it was never ending. The seven year old, Liam, was not as difficult as his little sister, Isabella. She was attached to Angel at the hip…literally. She enjoyed nothing more than wrapping herself around Angel's legs forcing him to walk forward with her attached. The whole way through the apartment she would giggle and squeal as Angel tried to detached the young girl from his leg. When he finally managed to free himself he would have to sit with her for at least an hour watching Spongebob Squarepants and the Fairly Odd Parents. When she was satisfied that he had suffered enough, she would let him leave to have a shower. He drew out his shower as much as he could to get some time to think. Within a half an hour of peace, loud knocks would sound from the bathroom door and Isabella called his name.

"Daddy! Daddy, we are having dinner!" Angel sighed and told her he would be out in minute. Turning off the water, Angel groped for a towel. One fell into his hand and he patted his face dry. Pulling open the curtain he saw Buffy standing in the middle of the bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest. Her bruises had faded and were barely noticeable now. She had finally told what had happened to her, claiming that she had fallen down a flight of stairs on a recent run she'd taken. Angel didn't believe her; there was no way a Slayer lost her balance and fell while running. But he had accepted in nonetheless. He stood before her and she blushed slightly. Angel dropped the towel from his face and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower as she continued to watch him. Standing in front of the sink, Angel looked up. Where a mirror should stand there was nothing. A small hand gripped his shoulder. Angel turned his head to look at Buffy. She moved in front of him and looked up into his face.

"How was your day?" A simple question.

"Busy." Buffy gave him a crooked smile and squirted some of Angel's hair gel into her hands. Rubbing them together she moved her hands up to his hair. Angel leaned forward and allowed her to style his too-long hair.

"Probably not as busy as mine." Angel laughed a little and smiled at her.

"No, you have me beat there." Angel thought of Isabella who was a ball of energy that never wanted to end. Buffy finished then wiped her hands on Angel's towel that hung from his lean hips. Slowly she put her hands on the sink and then pushed herself up to sit on the edge. Angel was suddenly uncomfortable. She looked into his eyes and noticed that her husbands chocolate eyes started to shift from side to side. She took his face in her hands and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"The kids…"

"They're watching cartoons." Angel's cover was gone. She lifted her powerful legs up and wrapped them around Angel's torso drawing him towards her. Angel allowed her to draw him towards her stopping short. She locked her legs around him and then brought her arms up around his neck. Angel's mind shouted at him that he shouldn't do this. He had no idea what would, or could, happen. His body and heart however shouted the opposition. His mind began to cloud over as he thought and rethought the situation before him. Her arms pulled him towards her and Angel leaned into her. Slowly she brought her lips to his. Angel's mind exploded, as he tasted her lips. She felt the same as he remembered; tasted the same; in all the years he had been without her, she was the same. She pressed her body towards him and he responded by putting his large hands on her tiny waist and pulling her towards him. The kiss intensified taking on heat and passion. A soft moan escaped her lips and Angel's eyes flew open. Her green eyes shone back at him, as she looked deep into his soul. Angel reluctantly broke the kiss breathing heavily.

"Buffy…" A giggle exploded from outside the bathroom. Angel's head turned and he saw both Liam and Isabella staring at them from the threshold of the bathroom. Angel growled slightly before Buffy let go of him. She put a hand on his chest and cocked her head to the side. Angel turned his attention back to his children…_my children_…and put a hand on his hip.

"Maybe you two should go and set the table so we can eat dinner?" Isabella laughed again as her brother dragged her towards the kitchen. Buffy brought a hand to her mouth and laughed. She slipped off the counter and took hold of Angel's towel. Pulling, the towel fell form him and she tossed it in the hamper.

"Come on, daddy, time for dinner." She walked away from him allowing him to get dressed. Angel emerged moments later in a pair of sweatpants and muscle shirt. Buffy and the children were already sitting, waiting for him. He sat at the head of the table and together they ate dinner. The silent chewing was a refreshing twist to Angel's noisy day. When they finished eating, Angel made Liam help his mom clear up and do the dishes while Angel got Isabella into the bath. Bath time was the part of the night Angel liked the most. She was so little. Angel had never made it to this stage in Connor's life, so he relished in the fact that at least for a little while he had the opportunity to be the kind of dad he wanted to be. Over the last week, Angel got the impression that the Angel that lived in this world was not the most fatherly. The first night Buffy had asked Angel to give Isabella a bath; the little girl had a look of excitement on her face. When Angel had said yes, she had squealed with delight at the idea that she would be spending some quality time with her dad. Angel played in the water and let her splash him several times before he gave her a stern look. Instantly she stopped and pouted. With a slight flick of his wrist, Angel sent some water splashing into her face, which made her erupt into giggles. Once she was finished, Angel helped her get ready for bed; read her a story; then kissed her goodnight.

"Love you, Isabella." He said to her. She rolled over and smiled into the wall.

"Love you more, daddy." Angel listened to her breathing slow and smiled. Buffy was behind him, slowly she walked past him and kissed Bella on the head. The child was asleep by the time Buffy arrived, but it was the most touching moment Angel had ever witnessed. Together, they closed the door and moved onto the next room. Liam was easier to put to bed. They stood at the door and both looked in on the seven year old. Liam looked up from his comic book and smiled at his parents.

"Lights out in half an hour." Buffy said.

"Okay, mom." Liam replied. He turned his attention back to his comic as Buffy closed the door enough to see the light glow in the hallway. She left the hallway with Angel in tow and proceeded to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Angel picked up a dishcloth and started to dry the dishes. As he worked his way through the mountain of dinner dishes, Buffy gave him a curious look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied continuing to wipe the counters. Angel felt that this would be the perfect opportunity to get some information out of her. He had to find out what this Angel's life was like on a more regular basis. He'd already figured out that he was cheating on his wife and that he enjoyed the dealings of Wolfram & Hart more than Angel would have liked; that he had fired his friends without a second thought and that he seemed to do many of his things from behind the scenes. The one person who would be able to help him was Wesley. He had to find out how he could get in touch with him without tipping off Wolfram & Hart.

"Buffy," He started as she turned towards him, "I…my head is still a little out of sorts from when I…fell. I was wondering if you could indulge me and clear a few things up?"

"Like what?"

"Wesley." Buffy nearly dropped a plate when he said the ex-Watcher's name. She caught it before it could smash into a million pieces. She put the plate on the counter and looked up into his face. He noticed that her hands started to shake.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"When did I fire them?"

"Long time ago," Off his look she adjusted her answer, "Right about the time you became a member of the Circle of the Black Thorn. You never looked back after that." That didn't explain everything, but at least it was a start.

"Everyone?" He asked.

"If you mean Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Cordelia, Spike and Connor, as 'everyone' then yeah. You fired everyone." She put the plate away as Angel stared at her. Shock registered on his face as he took in the times. He made a mental note of the people who were around when he joined the Circle: _Wesley, Gunn and Spike yes. Fred was Illyria by that point…Connor was with his adoptive family…Cordelia she was dead. How does that one figure in?_

"Cordelia?" He asked. She turned to him and saw the pain etched in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"But, she…she died." Angel said. Buffy put her hands on her hips and put her dishcloth over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. Angel shook his head and tried to clear the cobwebs out of his mind.

"Nothing," He turned away from her and began to put some dishes away, "Where are they now?" He asked.

"They are staying at the hotel you used to live in before Wolfram & Hart. They have been there since you fired them, running CW Investigations." She finished with her set of dishes then hung the cloth off the stove. Angel did the same and thought about what she had told him. _So it was possible to see him._ Suddenly it occurred to Angel that his friends might not exactly be his friends here.

"Are we, on friendly terms?" He asked.

"Sometimes I worry about you…no. You are not on friendly terms. They won't even speak with you. Gunn and Spike would like to kill you but Wesley…well he is a little more civilized than they are." _Damn. That causes a problem._ Angel rubbed his head. The dull throb that had been sitting in the back of his head had turned into blinding pain behind his eyes. He had no allies here that he could trust; not even Buffy. She always looked at him like his questions were ridiculous. Until he was able to prove who he was, there was no way he could tell her. As he tried to rub the tension out of his head, his body fell against the counter and his shoulders slumped. Buffy walked up to him and took his hands away from his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Angel shook his head to indicate that he was not. Leading him towards their bedroom Buffy urged Angel to lay down. He instinctively fell onto his back but when he noticed her annoyed look; he rolled over onto his stomach. She then moved to straddle his lower back resting lightly on his buttocks. Moving her hands across the small of his back she began to kneed the knots that had formed in his back, shoulders and neck. Angel's eyes closed and he concentrated on the movement of her hands. Slowly she worked at his lower back using her thumbs; then she moved up to the middle of his back where she used her whole hand to slowly move in circles releasing the muscles from their rigid position. She then progressed to his left shoulder down his arm slowly urging the muscles to loosen and relax. Moving across the plain of his upper back she did the same to his right shoulder and arm. She then inched herself forward and put her hands on the nape of his neck. A groan escaped Angel's lips as she worked out the headache that was raging at the base of his skull. Stars danced in front of Angel's eyes as the tension slowly escaped from his body, while Buffy's expert hands moved along his neck up along his head to his temples. Sleep threatened Angel as he allowed her to work her magic. In this moment, Angel wondered if his alter ego received this kind of massage every night. The thought once more brought him back to the affair he was supposedly having curious as to why he would even think of it in the first place. _Maybe I shouldn't have fired her so soon. I could have asked her my motivations behind the affair._ Angel noticed that Buffy had stopped rubbing his head and he tried to turn his head to look at her. She got off him and walked to the bedroom door. She left the room without another word causing Angel to wonder if he had done something wrong. He listened intently as she said goodnight to Liam and asked him to turn his light out. The her a _click_ and the hallway that once was lit by a soft light went dark. Buffy then turned off the torch light that was on in the living room casting the large space into blackness. A single night-light glowed in the kitchen. Buffy re-entered the room and slowly closed the door behind her. Angel looked at the clock as she sat down beside him. The time read 9:00 pm.

"Wow, we are a little early." Buffy smiled and put a hand to his face.

"Early? What are you talking? This is late in my books." She said. Angel smiled up at her and pulled her down to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. With his arm around her he listened to her breathing become slow and deep. She didn't try to kiss him goodnight or anything else of the sort; she just simply fell asleep in his embrace. Angel focused his attention on the ceiling as he thought about ways he could talk to Wesley and convince him that he was not the Angel from this place. The massage that Buffy had given him was still fresh on his sense. Slowly, Angel's eyes closed and he began to drift off into a uncomfortable sleep of uncertainty and Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Instant Rewind: Chapter 4**

Angel awoke the following morning with the sun warm on his face through the nearly sheer curtains of his penthouse. Yawning and stretching noisily, Angel extended his body the full length of the bed and sighed. For the first time since he had awoken in this bizarre world, Angel felt like he'd had a good nights rest. He couldn't remember what he had dreamt about, if he had at all, but he was glad that whatever it was he didn't remember it. Most of his dreams as of late had been nightmares: deaths, destruction, pain…the end of the world; his blissful night was a long time coming since the end of days. Closing his eyes, Angel dozed for a few extra moments when a soft moan to his right caught his attention. Turning his head, he looked over to see blonde hair and a petite frame. _Buffy._ Angel smiled and rolled onto his side. Her back was exposed to him and he traced his eyes down her tanned skin. Whatever marks had scared her body were gone now barely visible against her light copper skin. From what Angel remember, he knew that Buffy loved to be in the sun; therefore it didn't surprise him that her skin was sun kissed and glowing. Lift his hand; he lightly followed the contours of her back drawing lazy circles. He noticed as he explore her backside that a noticeable tattoo of two back to back crescent moons sat in the small of her back. Frowning, he moved the covers back to take a closer look. His mind went into overdrive as he thought of where he had seen that symbol before. It reminded him of the sign for Gemini, however Buffy was not a Gemini. He allowed his finger to draw around the small piece of art familiarizing himself with it so he could look it up later. Slowly, she began to shift and move under his touch. She rolled over and locked her green eyes with his. Propped up on his elbow Angel smiled down at her. Smiling back, Buffy brought up a hand and rested it on his cheek.

"Morning." She said. The black eye that she'd had was nearly gone. Angel was determined to find out the real reason she had received her black eye but he had been so preoccupied that he had forgotten about it.

"Morning." She shifted her body so she was facing him. Angel had been nervous sleeping in the same bed with Buffy. He was sure that this dimensions Angel was not, but he had not been in the same bed with Buffy since she was seventeen. As she moved she held the sheet in place over her and nestled her head into his chest. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"It's so quiet." She said. Angel laughed. Right now it was quiet but soon it wouldn't be. Angel let his arm fall around her slender shoulders and brought her closer. _If Spike could see me now…_Angel chuckled again. Buffy raised her head and looked at his face.

"What?" She asked. Angel smiled and tucked her head under his chin.

"Nothing." Angel closed his eyes and allowed himself to inhale her sent deeply. Pain took hold of his blissful moment. Angel thought of the redhead that this Angel had been sleeping with. He was sure he had to tell her, but he wasn't sure how. Was it even his responsibility to tell her? If he was going to be here for a while, he would have to. It was already eating away at his conscience; he had no reason to give her because he had no idea what the other Angel's motivation was to initiate the affair in the first place. His brows creased together and the woman beside him felt his frown. She raised her head and brought her hand to smooth out his furrowed brow.

"What has you so worried? Frowning is bad for you…" She ran her hand over his face and then down his cheek. Angel lowered his head and stared into her eyes. He would have to tell her…but not now.

"I was just thinking about…" Angel had to think of something to say.

"About what?" She asked. Angel rolled over onto his back and put an arm over his head. He had so many things on his mind, where should he begin?

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked her. Buffy twisted around and put her pillow against the headboard. She reached over the side of the bed and pulled up her tank top. Quickly she threw it on and then put the covers down. She sat back on the pillow and crossed her arms.

"I find the best place to start is the beginning." Angel sat up and put his pillow in the same position, leaning back Angel tried to organize his thoughts.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but here it goes…" Angel thought for only an instant more before he began his long story about what he remembered and what he didn't, "I can't really explain it well but I'm telling you I don't remember anything. What I remember is fighting in the pit of Los Angeles, which was a burning inferno not all happy and put together, then getting corner and hit on the head…hard. Then I woke up here next to you. You're not in my world…I think you're in Rome, or at least somewhere in the European end of the world. All my friends are gone, at least a good majority of them, and I don't have children…other than Connor and for the last few weeks I have been trying to figure out how the hell I got here." Buffy studied his face as she took in what he had just told him. She would be lying to herself if she didn't think he was crazy; but he had been acting strangely for Angel. For one he had barely touched her…if it wasn't for her on initiatives he would have avoided her at all cost. He was active with their kids, but not as hostile and angry. Not to mention he didn't go to work first thing in the morning anymore…maybe something was wrong. She didn't really want to believe it. She liked the way he was acting…like the Angel she remembered.

"I don't think you're crazy," She said at length, "but…"

"I knew there would be a but." Angel heaved closing his eyes. Buffy took a breath and cleared her throat.

"But…I think you hit your head a lot harder than you thought. Have you gone to the…"

"Yes, I have gone to the healers. There is nothing mentally, physically or mystically wrong with me." He said.

"Okay, but maybe they didn't look hard enough."

"Look, I didn't hit my head. According to Lindsey, someone tried to kill me. Someone who works here actually. I have had that man taken care of but to be honest I think it goes higher up than this one measly little lawyer." Buffy looked down he told her this. She remained silent; she already knew all of this. The part she didn't know was that the threat was still very much alive.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" She asked. Her voice was tight and Angel thought she was going to get angry.

"I…I didn't want to worry you. Besides, like I said, things here are just too strange and don't fit. There is something more going on here than I know."

"Have you thought to check the Wolfram & Hart archives?" She asked. Angel was silent for moment. He hadn't thought of that one. _God, I'm dumb. I should have thought of that earlier._ The Wolfram & Hart archives held everything. There might actually be something in them about the assassination attempt and what had happened to him.

"No, I hadn't thought of those, but now I will."

"Look, I really think you should talk to Lindsey about all this…the not really being you part. He might be able to have someone look into a curse or spell that someone might have placed on you. Or it could be because of the merger you have gotten yourself into." Buffy didn't believe Angel about the not being him part, but she would at least make the suggestions he needed to make him feel better. _Maybe Wesley could help…he owes me more than he knows._ As if reading her mind, Angel said:

"I need Wesley. He would understand."

"Maybe you should go and see him." She suggested.

"I would but Lindsey said I fired them so I have no idea where they were." Buffy fought with herself. Should she tell him or not? Would he wonder how she knew about Wesley and his operation? There was no real harm in tell him, he wouldn't hurt him.

"He is at the Hotel."

"The Hotel? Like my old hotel?" He asked. Buffy nodded, "Huh, suppose I should have figured that one."

"After you fired him, he took up shop their with everyone. CW Investigations now…instead of Angel Investigations."

"Makes sense that they wouldn't keep the old name…they must really hate me." He said. Buffy took Angel's hand and kissed it.

"They don't hate you…" Off his look she changed her words, "Okay, they hate you. But there is no harm in talking to them. I always hoped that you all would work things out. Especially for Connor…" Shame washed over Angel.

"Yeah, Connor. Do you by chance know how he is?" He asked her.

"He's good. I don't see him often but sometimes I see him around downtown when I'm with the kids. He always smiles at me and says hello. Then he walks away. He looks fine." She said. She would never really reveal that she was getting to know Connor a lot better than he knew. He was hurting. He missed his dad, but he was so angry at what he had done.

"Well, that's good. At least he is happy." _Happy, sure._ Buffy thought.

"Everything is so…wrong. I wish I could understand things. Running this company was such a bad idea to start. I thought that I could do some good, and then I get drawn in deeper than I ever imagined. How can you stand it?" He asked her. Buffy leaned away from her pillow and moved towards him. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Angel didn't flinch away this time; instead he put his arms around her small waist and drew her closer.

"How can I stand it? I stand it because I love you. That never changed no matter what job you took on. No matter where you go or what you do, I will love you." She said. Angel moved his hands up her back and rubbed her shoulders. She leaned her head now and let her forehead rest on his.

"I love you, more than you know." He replied. Buffy smiled as Angel titled his head up to grasp her lips. He kissed her slowly at first, and then allowing his love for her to grow inside, the kiss grew with intensity and passion. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and locked her knees around his hips. Buffy's hands wrapped themselves in Angel's hair holding his head in place. Desire flooded through Buffy's body. It had been a long time since she had felt this way in Angel's arms. Most times, Angel was rough. She had gotten used to it after a while but it had been a long time since he was soft and gentle. Buffy blushed from the memories of their first time together. Heat took over her body as Angel's hand explored her. Slowly, she shifted on him sending shockwaves through his body. Pulling away, Angel tired to catch his breath…not that he needed it.

"Wait…I…"

"What?" Buffy asked flushed and horny, "What's wrong?"

"I, we shouldn't…"

"What are you talking about? Angel, nothing is going to happen." She leaned down to kiss him again. She caught his lips before he could pull away. Angel's mind swirled with the dos and don'ts of the situation. Logic told him that everything was fine…they had two children together and obviously they were able to have sex because of the evidence apparent on her body. But he wasn't sure if he should; what if this change in the curse didn't apply to him? Angel's mind swam in his thoughts but his battle was about to be lost. He was losing control of his logic and his mind. His body reacted to Buffy's every move and touch like it was on fire. Angel's hands moved up under Buffy's shirt forcing her to lift her arms over her head. Pulling the piece of cloth away from her small form, Angel peppered kissed along her jaw-line and down her neck. Buffy arched into him exposing her flesh to him. The door to the bedroom opened abruptly and a small figured bounced into the room. Angel pulled Buffy towards him; Buffy turned her head to see Isabella jump up on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried.

"Hi, baby" Buffy said, "Could you do mommy a big favour?" The little girl nodded her head and smiled, "Could you give mommy and daddy one minute to get up?"

"Do I have to? I don't want to play with Liam anymore."

"It will only take a minute." Buffy pressed. Pouting, Isabella got off the large bed and walked out of the room closing the door. Buffy turned back to Angel; if Angel had been human he would have been three shades of red by now. Angel lowered his head and let his head fall into Buffy's chest. She hugged his head and laughed.

"And the quiet is over." She said with a smile. Angel lifted his head and laughed with her.

"I guess it is." _Thank god! _Angel thought, _Any longer and I would have been in a lot of trouble…_Buffy got off of Angel and pulled her shirt over her head. Looking down, Buffy's smiled widened.

"I think a shower…a cold one…might be in order for you." She said. Leaning over him, she kissed him softly, "I'll see you out there." Leaving Angel, she left the bedroom to deal with the chaos outside.

--

The first thing Angel did when he went down to his offices was go down to the archives room. Usually, he would have used Harmony to get his files but this was a more personal matter. There were several things Angel was interesting in finding out: first, whether someone had altered his mind or had the world altered around him; two, how he and Buffy are together in a more intimate setting; and three, how the hell he could get out of here. Not that he didn't want to stay…he did…but this was all wrong. Angel signed himself in and told the clerk that no one was to come in after him. He was the CEO after all and he had to ability to do whatever he wanted. Locking the door behind him, Angel first went for the easiest of his three questions to answer: Buffy. He remembered that symbol from long ago. Looking through an ancient magicians book after he had killed him back in the 1800s. Rummaging through the 's' files he finally found her name. Taking out the file, Angel walked over to a small desk and opened the file. Angel wasn't surprised that Wolfram & Hart had an entire file on the life and times of Buffy Summers. They had material in her file from when she was first activated back in 1996. Everything from burning down her high school gym to every event that transpired in Sunnydale to how she came to be with Angel. Angel skipped what he already knew, all though some of the comments recorded were worth a second look, stopping when she arrived back in Los Angeles.

According to Wolfram & Hart files, Buffy had come back to L.A. to convince Angel to give up his job at Wolfram & Hart. The file stated that she was already too late; Angel had already signed over his soul and joined the Circle of the Black Thorn. For reasons unknown, she made the decision to stay. This part of the file was incomplete; Wolfram & Hart could make all the assumptions they wanted, but her feelings and thoughts were her own. He would have to ask her one of these days the real reason she stuck around to deal with his crap. Skipping a bit more Angel found a section about a procedure she went through six months after she arrived. Picking up the paper, Angel read:

"Buffy Anne Summers has volunteered to a Merger of Souls. Make note, that no other Merger between a vampire and human has ever taken place. Any records of this event are slim to none, and the cases that are record neither victim survives. The Merger of Souls is the procedure in which a host takes on a secondary soul. The souls then live together for a period of time then after that time the 'guest' soul is reborn in physical form. The host then relives the memories and experiences of their 'guest' soul. From that moment forward, the souls exist together unable to live apart from each other. They are completely dependent on the other: for one to exist the other must, if one should fall the other will follow." Angel continued to read the file:

"Week 5: The Slayer has awoken. For three days she has remained as such. She refuses to sleep and to eat. If she eats at all it is cheese or milk. The Slayer is exhibiting some vampire symptoms: her body temperature has dropped several degrees to match that of Angel; she is stronger than any recorded Slayer; her ability to heal has far exceeded our expectations; and at times, she thirsts for blood." Angel put his hand over his mouth as he continued to read:

"Week 22: The Slayer cries consistently. She is actively reliving Angel's memories. The memories concerning Angelus are particularly hard for her. At time her emotions take control and her temper brings her to most violent results. The only calming presence is Angel…if not for him, she would surely not survive." Angel put the paper down. What had she done? Why would she think this was a good idea? What would her motivations be? There was nothing in the file that explain the reasoning and motivation behind her actions. He didn't want to read anymore but he had to know how he had children, how this Merger actually worked. Sifting through the papers once more, Angel found a report that pertained to him:

"Angel came to us demanding to know what the Merger had done to him. Several tests were performed: exposure to sunlight resulted in no effect, he was able to withstand the effects of the rays; food has become a necessity to his every day life; his body temperature (including Buffy's) has increased several degrees, he can now fool our vampire sensors; and breathing has become evident. More tests will be necessary to ascertain any further symptoms…" Continuing Angel discovered that he was no longer sensitive to cross, garlic or holy water. Their combined strength and ability was far beyond any other creature and a side note included that Buffy now shared in his immortality. There was still nothing about the children…Angel continued to read and discovered that as soon as Buffy and Angel were healed from the process they had married. Within a year of her being back they were married and she had become pregnant…_here it is!_

"Buffy came to us with the most unusual news. Upon further examination the Slayer is pregnant. The child appears to be healthy and developing at a natural and normal rate. From what we can tell the child belongs to Angel. It is possible that the Merger has had another effect on Angel: reproduction. It makes sense to us that his could be a result of such a procedure. They share everything; it only makes sense that they would share procreation as well." Angel leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head. So they were his kids right down to their DNA. Because of the Merger of Souls, Angel was able to live a human life through Buffy. However the consequence of this Merger was that they were so completely dependent on one another that if one was to die, they both would. Angel rubbed his eyes and thought about what he had read. As they skimmed over the file and was ready to put it away he read one final note, it was date for 6 months ago:

"Buffy has come to us with an unusual symptom. She claims that she knows and feels what her husband is thinking and feeling. She claims that when he is upset she is upset; when she is happy he is happy and vice versa. She is concerned that the Merger is taking on a different aspect: complete and utter co-dependence down to every emotion. Similarly, when Angel was hurt during a fight, she found an identical laceration on her right arm – exactly the same as Angels…" _Oh my god_. Angel thought of all the things he had been thinking and feeling lately and wondered if she knew about them. Putting all the papers back into the folder, Angel closed the file and replaced it to the proper cabinet. Wolfram & Hart was full of these cabinets, and he had only just begun to find out what this world was all about. As Angel began to search for material that might explain what happened to him, he thought of the redhead from his office. Did she know about the affair? If they were so similar, could it be possible that she already knew?

--

Lindsey walked around the offices his anger mounting. Angel had blown him off again. He had gone upstairs to find out that he had left already but Buffy wouldn't tell him where he was going. Lindsey walked up to Harmony's desk and tapped his finger on the table. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Lindsey! What can I do for you?"

"Where is Angel?" He demanded.

"Wow, why are you so cranky?"

"Where is Angel…last time." He stated

"He went down to the archives hours ago. He wouldn't even let me help him." Lindsey walked away from Harmony and headed towards the elevator. What was he doing down there? When Angel had first proposed that he co-run Wolfram & Hart with him, he had thought the vampire was insane. Lindsey had no reason to trust Angel and Angel had no reason to trust Lindsey; but when push came to shove, Lindsey knew this company backwards and forwards. Lindsey was a huge asset to Angel and he knew it. So he had proposed that they run Wolfram & Hart together. So far it was working out rather well. Lindsey took care of all the lengthy paper work and business deals, Angel signed the papers and approved everything. The huge clan merger had been Lindsey's idea to put Wolfram & Hart in a better position with both groups; Angel had never really been a fan of it, but went along with it anyway. Lindsey rode the elevator down the numerous levels before he hit ground level. A stocky man sat behind a computer monitor watching a football game instead of the security cameras.

"He in there?" Lindsey asked. The man nodded and handed him the only key to the room. Lindsey took it and walked over to the door. Slowly he opened the large steel door to the archive room. Cool air hit Lindsey in the face as he crossed the threshold. Immediately, Lindsey walked into papers and file folders lying on the ground.

"Shit." Lindsey walked around the files and papers heading towards a small table lit by a single table lamp. Angel's form was hunched over with his head resting in the palm of his hand. He flipped a page, frowned, and then threw the page to the ground. Lindsey stood before Angel with his hands in his pockets, "You know you could have asked for some help…or at least someone to keep the files together." Angel looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lindsey." Lindsey walked over to him and sat in the chair opposite his boss.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to answer some questions."

"Why didn't you just get Harmony to get you the files instead of turning it into a war zone? Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to organize the mess you made?" He stated flatly.

"I couldn't ask Harmony because I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. But I will know it when I see it." Angel finished reading another page and then threw that aside.

"Have you given anymore thought to what I gave you?" He asked.

"What?" Angel didn't look up from his newest find while Lindsey rolled his eyes.

"About who is trying to kill you? How are you wanting to proceed with it?" Lindsey waited a beat and when Angel didn't answer he put his hand in front of his paper spreading his hand out, ironically it was the same hand Angel took off years before. Angel looked up and glared at him.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind. Angel what is wrong with you? You have been acting really off lately, more off than normal. You can talk to me you know." Lindsey waited again as Angel thought over in his head whether he should tell Lindsey what was going on. Angel looked into the brown eyes of the man in front of him. Angel wasn't sure what he saw there but he saw friendship; this Angel was a friend with Lindsey that much he could tell. Sighing, Angel closed the file on the table and folded his hands.

"Okay, just don't say anything until I'm done." Lindsey sat back and folded his arms across his chest. Angel took a deep breath and rattled off his story for a second time after telling Buffy. Lindsey was true to his word he said nothing as Angel told his story. When Angel finished Lindsey remained silent. _He really is crazy!_ Lindsey thought. _On second thought…maybe he isn't._ Lindsey thought of the numerous things Angel had done…differently…in the last couple of weeks. Looking around him, the files and pages all over the floor now made sense. Angel was convinced it was something that Wolfram & Hart had done. Lindsey was sure Angel was hoping to find some kind of answer among these pages; Lindsey knew there wouldn't be one.

"Angel, I'm a little concerned with you. Maybe the Healers need replacing…"

"Great, judgmental…I thought you were a nicer Lindsey than the other one." Angel stood letting the chair fall behind him.

"I'm not being judgmental. I'm concerned that the assassination attempt did more damaged than we thought."

"I don't it has anything with the assassination attempt…and yes I do have a plan for that." Angel said. He continued to pace as he rant through his mind that maybe telling Lindsey was a bad idea.

"I'd like to hear about your plans for that…because we have a meeting with them in an hour, also we have to fire you assistant."

"We? Why do I have to be included in this?" Angel asked.

"Because she won't believe it unless it comes from you. You are the one who has to face the music on this one. You had the affair, now end it." Lindsey stood and walked towards the door.

"What about what I told you?" Lindsey paused and smiled at him.

"You won't find anything here. Trust me. You might want to check out some…outside sources with regard to your more personal questions. We have a business to run Angel; you know that better than anyone. Upstairs in an hour…" Lindsey opened the door and once more paused before leaving, "I'll send someone down to fix this mess." After the door closed Angel looked around the room. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair Angel left the room to face yet another war against the evils of Wolfram & Hart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Instant Rewind: Chapter 5**

Angel sat behind his large desk with Lindsey standing next to him. Lindsey was running him through the reasoning behind him firing his redheaded secretary. Angel found out that her name was Sara Miller. She was fresh out of business school and was a straight and narrow person despite her affair with Angel. Both men knew that they couldn't fire her because of her affair with Angel that would cause more problems for them then it was worth. So Lindsey had come up with a way to get rid of her without any aftermath.

"So, you know how someone has been stealing files from us?" Lindsey asked. Angel hadn't known, but he nodded his head nevertheless, "Well, meet your thief." Lindsey put some photos on the desk, some papers documenting when the files went missing and where Lindsey wasn't on those days and times, and a piece of security footage. Lindsey played the footage and Angel watched as Sara went into the archive room and came out with several files.

"Did she do it?" Angel asked.

"What does it matter?" Lindsey asked sitting down across from his boss, "We have proof that she did it and that is how we are getting rid of her."

"Did she do it?" Angel asked again.

"No. But I ask again, what does it matter? You want her gone right? This is the only way we are going to do it. Besides, all the files that were taken have been returned." Angel's head rose.

"When?"

"Last night a delivery guy dropped them at Harmony's desk. You were upstairs so I received the package and sure enough it was all the files, all material present and accounted for." Lindsey leaned back and smiled. Angel knew that Lindsey was right; the files were returned what did it matter if she really didn't do it? Angel leaned away from his desk mimicking Lindsey's posture.

"Who really did it?" Angel asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth, but at least it would be one problem dealt with and never heard about again.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. All that matters is that we are dealing with it and its over. No harm, no foul." There came a knock at the door and Harmony walked in. She moved to the side and allowed Sara to enter the room. She wore a tight red dress and her bounced off her shoulders cascading down her back. She was smiling when she entered the room. Lindsey stood and went to stand next to Angel. "Let me do the talking." Lindsey whispered. Angel nodded deferring to his colleague.

"Ms. Miller, please have a seat." Lindsey motioned for the chair in front of Angel. She smiled and took a seat across from Angel.

"What's this all about?" She asked. Lindsey sifted through the fake papers on the table and picking them up walked around the table to put them in front of her.

"It has come to our attention that you have not been very forthcoming with this job. It is actually rather disappointing. You showed such promise here." Placing the photos in front of her Lindsey showed her the doctored photos of her stealing files from the Wolfram & Hart archive room. Picking up each photo she stared in disbelief as frame after frame incriminated her for the theft.

"There has to be some kind of mistake. I would never do this to you. I swear it. Someone is setting me up." She put the photos down and crossed her arms over her chest. Angel said nothing as Lindsey picked up the remote to his TV. Turning her around in her chair Lindsey pressed play and watched as Sara was seen walking the halls towards the archive room; she walked in with nothing and then walked out with several of the files. Sara's mouth fell open and tears sprang to her eyes. She whipped around to look into Angel's face.

"You honestly don't believe I did this, do you?" She asked, "I have an alibi for those nights…I was with…"

"As Angel's lawyer I make a strong suggestion that he say nothing." Angel kept his mouth shut and swallowed.

"But…you know I was with you!" She screamed, "All you have to do is say it! That I was with you on these nights and that there is no way I could have possibly done this!"

"Again, as your lawyer Angel, say nothing." Angel stayed quiet. Sara's rigid form became tighter as she realized that no matter how much she pleaded with him, he was not going to back her up.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She pleaded with him. Angel, again, remained silent.

"Listen, we don't want to make a big deal of this," Lindsey continued, "We are going to dismiss you with pay for another 3 months and we are never going to let these photos or this tape make it to the light of day. Angel has a reference letter for you and we have set you up with another job at a different firm." Lindsey handed her an envelope that contained money; money to keep quiet she was sure. She held the envelope in her hand looking at it for a moment; slowly she raised her to meet Angel's once more.

"Please," She begged, "I love you, Angel. More than she ever could…Please don't do this to me. You love me…you told me you did. Don't do this!" Tears streamed down her face and to her shock, Angel said two words.

"Get out." Lindsey smiled and crossed his arms. Sara sat for only a moment longer then slowly stood. She clutched the money to her and then walked towards the door. She opened the door and found two demons waiting to escort her out of the building. Angel stayed where he was as Lindsey followed behind her.

"Make sure she is out of the building." He said to one of them. The demon nodded and together they escorted Sara Miller out of the building and out of Angel's life. Lindsey closed the office door and smiled to Angel.

"Done. You never have to see her again."

"What if she lawyers up and fights us?" Lindsey laughed.

"We're Wolfram & Hart. She can try. Don't worry, I have an airtight alibi for you on all those nights." Lindsey picked up all the photos, ejected the tape and locked them in the safe behind Angel's desk.

"You thought of everything." Angel said.

"Remember, I have been covering up for you longer than you know." Lindsey said. Angel was beginning to realize that. Smiling Angel moved away from his desk, stood, and walked towards the conference room.

"Well, we have more important things to worry about." Angel said, "We need to get ourselves ready for what's to come next." Lindsey followed his boss and closed the door to the conference room. Hitting the communication button to get Harmony's attention Lindsey said: "Send them in."

--

Wesley had been pouring over the final file Buffy had given them for hours. Last night had photocopied all the files she had given them then had them returned to Wolfram & Hart with all their contents. He figured it was the least he could, other than what he was doing. The team had been less than impressed that he had decided to help find out who was trying to kill Angel but he had given Buffy his word that he would find the answer. Fred was the only one who was really supporting him in his endeavor, but then for her she was doing it because she loved him. Wesley was looking over the police report yet again when he noticed a detail he hadn't read before. Wrinkling his nose Wesley read a side note pertaining to a report that had been filed previous to this one. Wesley put the page down to find the corresponding report. Finding it, he read:

"Thomas William Riley reported that several nights earlier one of the delegates for the negotiation team had been murdered. Wolfram & Hart magicians are trying to keep the incident under wraps; Riley was one of the lawyers involved in the cover up. The delegate was murdered between 18th Avenue and Hickory Street." Wesley looked up from the paper and moved his chair towards his own filing cabinet. Wesley picked out the file he was looking for and opened it next to the Wolfram & Hart documents. Wesley recalled that his team had taken out a demon at that same intersection. Wesley compared the documents:

"Riley wrote that there were no eyewitnesses and that the incident was contained quickly. The delegate was a member of the Kalan clan; Riley wrote that he feared this incident would have repercussions if any of this information leaked out." Wesley cross-referenced his file with that of Wolfram & Hart. His file reported that Gunn and Connor had taken out a similar demon on the same night. Dropping the paper Wesley came to the realization that his team was the reason that an attempt was made on Angel's life.

"Damn!" Wesley slammed his fist down on the table and leaned back in his chair covering his mouth with his hand. Fred came running in and looked at him with concern on her face.

"What?"

"It's our fault." He said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked as she moved towards him. Wesley stood abruptly and walked past her.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"Yes…but…"

"Get them." Wesley cut her off and waited in the lobby. Within minutes the entire team was assembled in front of him. He paced around and looked at them.

"What's up Wes?" Gunn asked. Wesley stopped walking and looked each one of his team members in the face.

"We are the reason someone is trying to kill Angel." He said at length.

"Now hang on a second. There is no way you are going to pin this on us. Angel causes his own problems." Gunn said.

"No, we are the reason. Do you remember a case a couple of weeks ago, the vision Cordy had about that demon in the ally attacking the young woman?"

"Do you actually expect us to remember all the demons we take out?" Connor asked him.

"This one you'll remember, he spouted off that he was under the protection of Wolfram & Hart and any dangers that befell him would cause severe consequences?" Wesley asked them. Cordelia nodded.

"Yes, I remember that one." She said.

"That was one of the delegates from the merger negations Angel is holding. I read a report that Buffy gave me and it turns out that Wolfram & Hart covered up our mess we left behind. They didn't want it getting out…we killed their delegate. We are the reason the clans are trying to kill Angel. Because we killed the delegate they think that Angel did it and Wolfram & Hart covered it up." Realization hit Wesley's team. Cordelia sat down and covered her mouth.

"Oh god."

"Hold on," Gunn said, "How is this our fault exactly? We killed a demon, so what. It's a demon and Angel can handle what comes next. We did our job, he is the one who forgot who he was." Connor sat beside Cordelia and put his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Does that mean that Buffy, Liam and Isabella are responsible too?" He asked. Gunn crossed his arms and stared at Connor.

"Well…no…but," Connor cut him off.

"So yes, then it is our fault. We may all hate Angel but Buffy and her children don't deserve what might befall them. We have to make this right." Connor said simply.

"But how?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure." Wesley replied.

"We could tell them the truth." Cordelia suggested. Gunn snorted.

"We could, but I'm not sure if that will do us any good." Wesley replied.

"So what? We do nothing?" Cordelia asked.

"No, we don't do nothing," Wesley replied determination in his voice, "We will protect them. Whenever Buffy and her kids leave Wolfram & Hart one of us will be there watching them. I know that Wolfram & Hart have their own people, but as long as we are there we are at least trying until I can figure out another way to right this." Slowly each member of CW Investigations nodded their assent. Gunn was last reluctantly he nodded as well.

"Okay, we will do this in shifts. I'll take the first shift and talk to Buffy to let her know that we will be around even if she can't see us. It'll make her at least feel a little better." That afternoon Cordelia placed the call to Buffy. Using their code names they agreed to meet at the park where Wesley would be able to talk to her without fear of anyone watching…or listening.

--

The meeting with the clan members took longer than Angel had expected. As rehearsed, Angel and Lindsey presented their evidence against the Kalan clan for the attempt on Angel's life. Rage erupted from the Kalan leaders and the Maa Tribe through their own accusations against the Kalan tribe. Soon a fight had broken out and Angel had sustained several blows including having his arm broken in several place. Eventually, he had calmed the room down with a blood sacrifice and a quick prayer to the Kalan and Maa gods. This seemed to make them happy. Also, all three sides swore a blood oath never to attack another member again. This blood oath prevented any of them from killing a member of the other side, or inflicting bodily harm. Angel realized at that moment that this should have been done from the beginning. However it seemed appropriate that his counter part from this time might not have thought of that. Once the oaths and sacrifices were done the groups finished for the day all sides satisfied that it would never happen again. When the delegates were gone and Harmony made sure that they were fed and happy, Angel waited for the Healers to come to fix his arm. A chime rang out and the elevator door to the penthouse opened and Isabella came bounding out.

"Hi daddy!" She cried. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. Angel winced slightly as his she connected with his arm. He used his good arm to hug her. Liam stood before his father and smiled. Buffy was behind him concern etched on her face.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Bad negotiations?" Angel suggested. She wrinkled her noise and gave him a crooked smile.

"Right…well, we are off to the park." She said to him.

"The park. Well that will be fun." Angel said mostly to Isabella.

"Yeah! I want to go on the swings!" She cried with excitement.

"The swings? They are my favourite too." Angel said to her with a smile.

"You should come dad." Liam said. Angel smiled at him and realized he had never had this time with Connor before he was taken from him. Shaking his head Angel looked at his son.

"No, I can't. I have work to do and…well my arm is less than up for a day at the park." He said. Disappointment played across Liam's face, "Next time. I promise."

"Sure, you always promise." Liam left his father's office.

"I suppose I break more promises than I keep." Angel said to Buffy. Buffy only smiled saying nothing. She held out her arms to Isabella and gestured for her to come off her dad.

"Come on monkey, we have to let daddy get back to work." She said. Reluctantly, Isabella climbed down from her dad's lap. She jumped into Buffy's arms and placed her head against her shoulder.

"Bye daddy." She said.

"Bye Bella." Angel replied. Smiling at her new nickname she let her mother carry her out. Angel watched them leave and then looked to Lindsey.

"Have someone go with them." Angel said.

"Always." Lindsey made the call as the Healers came into the room. They made quick work of healing Angel's arm and left without another word. Lindsey hung up the phone and smiled to him. Lindsey then began to laugh. Angel crossed his eyes giving his friend a silent question.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"What a day eh?"

"Yeah. What a day." Angel replied.

"You want to go and get a drink?" Lindsey asked. Angel smiled at the Texan.

"A drink would be great." Angel stood and walked with Lindsey out of his office.

--

Buffy sat on the park bench while watching her children play on the jungle gym. She smiled as Isabella waved to her from high above the ground. Buffy waved back giving her a concerned look; Isabella carefully climbed down and ran towards Liam who began to push her on a swing. Buffy continued to watch her children as an old man approached her and slowly sat down next to her. Buffy knew who it was. Wesley was very good at charms allowing him to talk to her in public without fear of discovery. She looked around and saw two Wolfram & Hart men standing at the edge of the park. She smiled at them and they smiled back. She leaned back on the bench and held her jacket closed as the cool LA breeze nipped at her cheeks. It was strangely cold for an LA day, but she didn't mind. The old man next to her coughed twice and uttered a single word. Slowly the world around them froze and she turned to face him.

"I'm still amazing at how you can do all of this." She said to him. Smiling, Wesley lifted back his hood and laughed to himself.

"Sometimes I even surprise myself." Buffy laughed and gave him a hug. The world around Buffy and Wesley continued to turn; Wesley's spell covered them from prying eyes by making it appear as if they were simply sitting still on a park bench.

"What did you find?" Asked Buffy. Wesley sighed as he looked at the Slayer.

"Buffy, this is all our fault." Wesley said slowly. He then told her of what he found and how his team was involved. Buffy took in the information and said nothing until he was finished talking.

"Wow."

"Buffy I am so sorry. We will fix this." Wesley said. Buffy nodded and smiled at her friend.

"I think Angel has at least calmed the situation. It seems that the negotiations are moving forward. I don't know what he did but at least it seems no one is going to kill him anymore." She said.

"That is good. But I really don't think the threat is over yet." He said.

"Neither do I." She replied.

"What is going on is our fault, we tend to be a little hasty when it comes to demon hunting. However, we will remain by your side until I can figure out a way to make sure you and your children are safe." Wesley said.

"And Angel?" Buffy added. Wesley lowered his head, "I figured as much. You know he is not a bad man Wes. You know that don't you?" She asked him.

"I do. I know that because I have worked with him for so long. He is my friend and I do miss him, but the others are not as convinced as I am."

"He talks about you, you know. More recently than I would have expected from him. Wesley you need to see him. There is something…different about him lately."

"Different, how?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know. There is just something very different with him. It's like he is the Angel we remember instead of the Angel we know now." She said.

"I…I can't see him. I would never get past his security." Wesley said.

"Maybe he could come to you." She suggested.

"The team would never allow it."

"Do they need to know?" She asked him.

"I suppose not. It would have to be somewhere public…" He ventured.

"Thank you Wesley…thank you. You have no idea what this will mean to him." She said. Wesley made his suggestion and told Buffy to tell Angel to meet him at the Los Angeles aquarium Friday at noon. Buffy promised that she would pass along the message. Wesley hugged her once more telling her that one of them would always be near if she needed them. Thanking him, Wesley lifted the charm and the world went back to the way it was. Wesley as the old man stood slowly and hobbled away. Buffy didn't watch him leave she just smiled as her daughter came running up to her and leapt into her waiting arms.

--

Angel stood under the steaming water as he washed away the stress of that day. He was so tired from his negotiations all day that he wanted nothing more than to curl up in front of the large fire place, beer in hand, and watch the hockey game. The steam filled the bathroom fogging up the shower doors. Angel put his head under the water and allowed the pulsating water to wash down his shoulders and back erasing the stress he held on them. Wolfram & Hart had no answers to his hunt to find out how he had gotten here. He barely remembered what his life before was like since coming here. Angel was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't notice the bathroom door open and close. He had his eyes closed as slowly the shower door opened and closed. A small hand began to rub his shoulder kneading the knots free. Angel knew who it was before he turned around. Her olive green eyes looked into his and smiled. Buffy reached around him and took up the washcloth and soap. Lathering it up she turned him back around and began to run the cloth over his large frame.

"Long day?" She asked. Angel moaned in response as her little hands worked circles around his shoulders and lower back.

"Long day is an understatement." He said to her. He turned to face her as she continued to lather his body with soapy water.

"Maybe I can make it better." She said. Angel still wasn't sure if he should take advantage of the situation and allow anything further to happen. Since finding out what happened between him and Buffy and the Merger of Souls, Angel had been wrestling with the idea if he should allow himself to be with her. She fell to her knees in front of him and Angel finally made a decision. Rolling his head back he closed his eyes he took pleasure in every movement she made. Angel's breath quickened and he hissed as she instantly made the stress of his day disappear. Angel grunted his release then wrapped his hands around Buffy's shoulders. Slowly he pulled her up to him and kissed her full on the mouth. Desire filled Angel as he pushed her back against the shower wall. Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his lean hips and her arms circled around his neck. While they moved together, Angel never took his eyes off of her. Buffy blushed as Angel's intense eyes locked with her. She hadn't felt this way towards him in years. Recently, Angel had been more animalistic when it came to making love. She didn't mind at times, but in this moment it was like her Angel was back in her arms. A tender more gentle Angel; the Angel she missed and loved more than anything. Buffy continued to stare into Angel's eyes as together they slipped over the edge together. Coming down, Buffy ran her hands through Angel's wet hair and smiled.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you." He said back. Kissing her again he let her down and reluctantly let her leave the shower.

"Dinner is ready." She said, "All though suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore." Angel laughed and took her by the arm. He brought her to him and kissed her passionately. Shoving her hands into his chest she wagged a finger at him and blew him another kiss. She left the bathroom and Angel leaned back and let the hot water run down his face again. Smiling to himself he opened his mouth and gurgled the running water. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his hips. He put on a pair of worn sweat pants and a T-shirt. He walked out of his bedroom to find Buffy and her children…_his_ family…waiting for him. In that moment Angel thought that maybe it wasn't so bad living in this time. Maybe he wouldn't find out how he had gotten here and just accept it. He sat down in front of Buffy and smiled at her. She smiled back and picked up her napkin. The family ate together not in silence but with family conversation. Something they hadn't done in a long time. Later that night when the children were asleep Angel made love to Buffy three times. And as they lay together warn and sated Buffy offered her suggestion.

"I saw Wesley today." She said. She moved up Angel's body so that she they faced each other.

"Really? How is he?" He asked.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Because he is technically your enemy…well Wolfram & Hart's enemy."

"But he is your friend…and mine…" Angel said. Buffy smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. Stroking his face she smiled.

"Anyway, he is good. He said that he would meet with you if you wanted."

"Really," After tonight he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet with Wesley or to tell him anything, "That's good."

"That's good? You couldn't stop talking about meeting with him; here is your chance."

"Where does he want to meet?" Angel asked. It might be good to meet with him.

"The Los Angeles Aquarium on Friday at noon. You can finally fulfill your promise of taking Isabella to the aquarium." Angel kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I think that is an amazing idea." Buffy sighed and rested her head on his chest. In minutes she was asleep. Angel lay awake for several more moments before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Instant Rewind: Chapter 6

Angel awoke the next morning alone. Shift over he put his arm out to feel for Buffy. Feeling the empty space Angel frowned. He had gotten used to waking up with her. His arm brushed her pillow and felt a piece of paper fall from its perch. Rolling over, he picked up the paper and read it.

_Morning Lover, I have taken Isabella and Liam to the dentist. Don't forget about your promise to take Isabella to the Aquarium today at noon. No excuses. You owe her that much. Love Buffy._

Angel had nearly forgotten. Today was the day he was going to meet up with Wesley for the first time since waking up in this world. Looking over at the clock the numbers read 10:35 AM. _Shit!_ Angel got up out of bed and half-walked half-ran to the bathroom. Angel had a quick shower, dressed and checked his phone. No calls. _Interesting. Normally there is a ton._ Putting the phone in his pocket Angel picked up the intercom system and buzzed Harmony.

"Angel's office."

"Hey Harmony its me."

"Oh, hey bossy….er, boss."

"Harmony I am taking Isabella to the aquarium. Hold everything I have for the afternoon or pass it off to Lindsey. No excuses this time." Angel waited while Harmony tried to think up a reason why he had to work but eventually he heard her sigh and he knew that he had won.

"Sure thing boss. Will do." Angel left his room and noticed the half finished pot of coffee on the counter. Pouring a cup he waited for his family to get home. Minutes later the elevator signaled that someone was arriving. Screams and yells erupted from the elevator as it opened. Liam stormed past his father as Buffy called his name.

"Liam! Get back here right now!"

"NO! I HATE you!!!" He yelled at her. The door to his room slammed shut as Buffy entered the kitchen. Putting Isabella down Buffy dropped her back and looked at Angel.

"What happened?" He asked. Buffy put up her hands and let them fall slapping her legs.

"He's 7. Everything is the end of the world when it comes to his mother." She replied. Isabella stood beside her dad and tugged on his jacket. Looking down Angel saw the smile on her face.

"Are we still going to the fish?" She asked. Angel bent down and picked her up.

"We definitely are." He said. Laughing she hugged her dad.

"You're going to be late if you don't go now." Buffy said to him. Angel held Isabella close and looked at his wife.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Go." Angel leaned forward and kissed her. Isabella giggled beside them causing Angel to laugh. Buffy kissed her on the nose and told her to be good and to do what daddy said. She promised she would. Angel hit the elevator button and descended towards the parking garage.

--

The aquarium was packed. Angel wasn't really sure what to do with a small child but he managed to keep her under control. The visited the numerous stations several times including the tiny petting pond where Isabella was able to stick her finger in a small pool of water containing starfish and numerous other tiny floating creatures. Angel had no idea where he was meeting Wesley. Despite that, he knew that when Wesley was ready to reveal himself he would. It was still early, anyway. Angel held his daughter's hand as she led him through the maze of tanks. She squealed and laughed as she pulled on her dad's arm. Angel laughed with her. Her favourite exhibit was the penguin. He had no idea why she liked them so much; it was something about the way they walked. Angel sat on a bench and let her go up to the side of the habitat.

"Be careful. Not too close." He said to her. She smiled at him and placed her small hands on the railing. As Angel watched her, the world seemed to fade away. _What the?_ Angel watched as the people around him slowed and then stopped all together. A solitary figure came from the shadows. Angel knew who it was.

"Nice trick." He commented. Wesley approached his old friend and smiled back. Sitting down he put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

"It works well when you have Wolfram & Hart agents following you around like watchdogs."

"Touché." Angel replied.

"So, you wanted to see me." Wesley said.

"Where do I start?" Angel said.

"The best place to start is the beginning."

"That is much more complicated than you think." Angel replied. He looked at his daughter and saw that she wasn't moving either. Worry played on his face as he looked at her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Wesley replied.

"Wesley, I don't know what is going on. I don't know where I am; I woke up in a world that I know nothing about. I know how that might sound but its true," Angel stood and began to pace the length of the exhibit, "the last thing I remember is LA as a burning hell fire. I don't know this world or anything in it. Its all very confusing."

"LA a burning hell fire?" Wesley questioned.

"Yeah, do you remember when I made the decision to…stay with Wolfram & Hart?"

"When you fired us? And decided to work for the devil?"

"Yeah, that one," Angel gave Wesley a sarcastic look and continued, "Well in my world I didn't stay with them. I declared war. We managed to bring down the largest evil corporation in the world. Of course the downside to this war was that LA fell into well, hell. What I remember before waking up here was following a demon then getting hit on the head, hard, then waking up in bed with…Buffy." Wesley stared helplessly at his old friend and said nothing.

"Have you checked with the Wolfram & Hart archives?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, several times. I even had the Healers and several others pick through my brain to find out if the high and mighty had done something to me."

"And?"

"Nothing. Its like they have no idea this has happened at all. I know you have absolutely no reason to believe me considering what Buffy has told me that I've done, but I swear to you, I'm not _this_ Angel. I'm not the man that you all hate." Angel sat down again and leaned forward to match Wesley's stance.

"I can see that. For one, our Angel would never have met with me. Things are rather tense between us all…considering we interfere a little bit too much."

"How so? You save people, I apparently destroy them." Angel rubbed his temples and turned to face Wesley. Wesley debated only for a moment to tell Angel what he had discovered.

"We are the reason they tried to kill you. We killed the delegate."

"Makes sense. I figured as much."

"If you knew…"

"I didn't know for sure, but if I had been working with you I would have done the same thing. Look the merger may seem like a bad idea, but really, it will do a lot of good…" Angel didn't know what more to say after that. He wasn't even sure if he believed it himself but if there was one thing he had figured out while here, it was that he had to finish what this Angel had started.

"What do you want from me?" Wesley asked.

"I need to know how I got here, why I'm here. I can't go to Wolfram & Hart with this; you know how they'll treat it. And with Buffy and the kids…I can't risk that. I know I don't deserve your help, but I'm asking as a favour, for old times sake."

"I'm not sure if I can help you…" Wesley saw the look of desperation on his friends face and made up his mind, "But I'll try. The team won't like this you know."

"Don't tell them."

"Its not that easy…it's hard to lie to them."

"I have faith in you." Angel said. Wesley smiled and stood.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Angel replied. Wesley moved away from Angel and as he slipped into the shadows the spell he had cast dropped and slowly the world around him came back to life. Isabella ran up to him laughing and leapt into his arms. Angel laughed when she hit him in the chest and knocked some of the air out of him. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, but he knew that he didn't belong here. Despite how much he wanted to stay.

--

Angel arrived back at the office just in time for dinner. The elevator opened and Isabella bounded out laughing. Her laugh was infectious; Angel smiled as he stepped off the elevator. The TV was on and Liam was sitting watching some program he was sure that he wouldn't approve of. Buffy was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mommy! Look what daddy got me!" She held up her stuffed penguin as Buffy scooped her up and smiled at her.

"Wow. Look at that. Did you have a good time?" She asked. Bella nodded and hugged her mom. Buffy put her down and Bella moved to the living room and sat next to her brother. Angel stood watching and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Angel moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her close Angel kissed her lightly. Buffy sighed into him and leaned against his chest.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"Great. He said he would look into it."

"Good. That's something right?" Buffy said.

"Yeah." Angel replied. "Can I help with anything?" Buffy moved away from him and smiled.

"No. I'm pretty much done." She said giving her dinner one final stir. Angel opened the fridge and took out a beer. Cracking it, he leaned against the counter and took a swig.

"Did you find out what was bothering Liam?" He asked.

"I did. He is being bullied at school. He won't go to the teachers and he won't let me say anything. He wants to handle it on his own, like his dad."

"I see. Well maybe I should have a talk with him about that." He said.

"That might be a good idea. Even heroes need help." Buffy called Liam and Bella to the table and put dinner one plates. They ate in silence as Angel watched his son. _What am I going to say?_ He asked himself. He thought back to when he was a boy and tried to imagine his own father having this kind of conversation with him. _God, he would probably tell me I'm weak and should fight back. That would be something that bastard would say._ No, Angel couldn't do that. He knew from years of experience that violence didn't solve anything, despite its results. Talking was the best way to deal with unwanted attention. Standing up for yourself was important; words solved much more than violence. His present situation with the merger was a prime example. Look what violence had done: an assassination attempt. And yet, with words he was able to accomplish a lot more. Angel finished his dinner and helped Buffy clear up the dishes. When they were finished Angel moved towards his study and closed the door. As Angel went through the merger files a knock came at the door. Angel looked up and saw Liam standing at the door.

"Mom said you wanted to see me." He said. Liam came into the study and closed the door. Angel moved out from behind his desk and smiled. Liam sat down on the large couch and Angel sat next to him. As he looked at the young boy he realized that he never got this with Connor; he was running blind.

"Mom told me that there are some problems at school."

"It's fine. I can handle it." Angel saw in his eyes that his son was lying.

"I'm sure you can."

"Then why are we talking about it?" Liam asked.

"Okay I get that I have not been a very good dad lately. I'm for that I am truly sorry. But I'm trying. So here goes: there are better ways to solve things than through violence."

"What did mom tell you?" Liam asked.

"That you are being bullied." Angel said. Liam lowered his head and tried to hold back tears.

"Yeah, but I'm not being violent. I promise dad. I haven't gotten into any trouble."

"I believe you."

"I try really hard you know, to not say anything. But that just gets me beat up. We get told in school to stand up against bullying, even the people on TV tell you that, but when I try it, it doesn't work."

"Why don't you try telling someone?" Angel suggested.

"Because that would make me a tattle tail." Liam stated. Tears fell down his face as he said it. Liam didn't look at his dad.

"Telling someone doesn't make you a tattle tail. It makes you brave."

"How?"

"Because only a brave person would say when they needed help."

"You don't."

"I'm a bad example," Angel said leaning forward, "Even I need help. I'm not a brave person, Liam. It's because I don't ask for help that I'm not brave. It takes real courage to admit that you need help. It doesn't make you a tattle tail despite what others may think. Its not fair that you have to go through this alone."

"I'm not the only one that gets bullied by this person."

"Well, if that is the case, stand up together. You have strength in numbers. You need that support. Use your words, together. One voice can get lost in the crowd, but several voices screaming together…now that you can hear." Angel put a hand on his sons shoulder and Liam looked up, "If you all work together then what is the bully going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Back down. The thing about bullies, they are no good when it comes to more than one. They are stronger only because you make him stronger by not standing up. Your school is right about standing up; sometimes you just need the extra help to do it. Does that make sense?" Angel asked.

"Yes, dad."

"Good. I'm proud of you no matter what you choose to do, but please, use words not your hands."

"I promise dad."

"Good, now go do your homework and get ready for bed." Liam hugged his dad.

"I love you dad." He said. Angel smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, son." Liam left Angel alone in his study. For a long time Angel didn't get up. _When was the last time this Angel had done that?_ Angel wondered if he wasn't meant to be here for more than just fixing Wolfram & Hart. Maybe he was meant to be here for much more. Slowly Angel stood and a thought struck him. Meant to do more…_holy shit._ That was it! He hadn't thought of it until now. Moving back to his desk, Angel picked up the phone and directly dialed Wesley. He wasn't sure if Wes would be the one to answer the phone but he at to at least assume it would be him. The phone rang four times before it was picked up.

"CW Investigations how can I help you?"

"Wesley!" Angel could hear the silence on the other end. Then he heard shuffling and the sound of a door closing.

"What you doing calling me here?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, look I think I've figured something out."

"What is that?" Wesley sounded irritated but at the moment Angel didn't really care.

"Look I need you to meet me at the Post Office."

"What? The Post Office, why?" Wes asked.

"Just meet me there in an hour or so. I'll make sure everyone is asleep before I meet you. But I need you to bring a couple of things with you." Angel gave him the list of ingredients he needed. He heard Wesley writing it down and then a long sigh.

"Angel, I don't know about this…"

"Trust me, for once Wes, please. I will explain everything. Just meet me there in about an hour." Angel hung up the phone and left his office. It had been a long time since he had been to see them. But there was just too much about this that didn't make any sense. There had to be more. Angel walked down to his kid's rooms and watched as Buffy read them a story. Softly he knocked on the door.

"I need to go out for bit."

"Where too?" Buffy asked him.

"I'll tell you later. I promise. I'll be back later." Angel's eyes pleaded with her not to argue and press him. Smiling, she understood.

"Okay." Angel said good night and then hurried towards the elevator. The book had to still be in the archives. Angel hit the elevator button for the archival rooms and went down. Signing in, Angel proceeded to the Spells and Incantations section. It took him no time to find the book that he had used all those years ago. Slipping it off the shelf Angel walked back out and went back up to the main levels of Wolfram & Hart. All he needed now was an offering. Lindsey was standing at the main desk when Angel came off the elevator.

"Boss! Hey!" Angel walked past Lindsey to his office.

"Not right now. I have to be somewhere and I don't want to be followed." Lindsey followed him into his office and waited while Angel looked at the selection of artifacts behind his desk.

"Okay, you want to tell me where you are going?" He asked.

"Nope. You are just going to have to trust me." Angel said simply selecting a golden dagger.

"That is easier said then done. You should be going out there alone."

"Lindsey," Angel turned to face him determination on his face, "If I find that anyone is following me, I will kill him or her. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. But please, don't die."

"I won't." Angel left the offices of Wolfram & Hart speeding towards his destination. Angel took numerous back streets and several turnoffs to make sure that no one was following him. Satisfied that Lindsey had kept his word, Angel doubled back and headed towards the Post Office. The last time he was here was when he had found the Oracles dead because of him. _I wonder whom've they got here now._ Angel thought as he parked his car and moved towards the front entrance. Wesley was waiting there, early just like him, and held up his hands.

"This is risky you know."

"Were you followed?" Angel asked.

"No. Were you?"

"No." Angel moved away from him and left the building. Wesley followed.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Angel didn't say anything as he searched for the hidden entrance. Finding it, Angel rapped a series of knocks on the wall and the door materialized in front of him. Angel went through the door, reluctantly Wesley followed. The dark corridor progressed for several feet before they came to another door. Angel recited a Latin phrase and the door opened and the torches surrounding the oval room erupted. Angel walked to the center of the room and motioned for Wesley to follow. Once beyond the threshold the door closed behind him.

"Where are we?" Wes asked.

"It occurred to me earlier that maybe this wasn't Wolfram & Hart's doing at all. That maybe this had to do with something more powerful."

"More powerful than the Senior Partners?" Wesley asked.

"Yes. This is a portal to the Oracles. The Oracles are the messengers for the Powers that Be."

"I remember that quiet well, Angel."

"Look, in my world they are dead. They are no longer in existence. But here, here they must be alive. This entire world is a world of opposites. So my theory is that they are still here communicating with the Powers."

"Good assumption." Wesley moved towards him with the prepared ingredients.

"I'm thinking they know what's going one with me and why I'm here. So I'm about to go and ask them to find out." Wesley prepared the alter and recited the incantation. He set the contents on fire and waited for the door to open. Blinding white light filled the room. Angel moved towards it and turned back to Wesley.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Wesley smiled at his friend and watched him enter. A moment later, he was gone and Wesley was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Instant Rewind: Chapter 7

Angel shielded his eyes and walked through the bright pure white light. Once on the other side Angel lowered his arm and looked around the room. It was exactly how he remembered it. The huge arches and columns created a circle. The white marble shone as the light from above bathed the room in a rich warm glow. Angel looked ahead of him and saw two figures standing before him. They were exactly how he remembered them. Their skin looked like the marble in the room, blue and white. Their eyes were golden and showed their age and intelligence. Slowly they walked towards him. As if they were expecting him. The female twin smiled slightly; her brother seemed greatly irritated.

"What have you brought us?" She asked. Angel held up the golden dagger. As if of its own will, the dagger flew from Angel's hand and landed in hers. She examined the piece and then tossed it to her brother. Satisfied with the gift, the dagger disappeared.

"What can we do for you surface dweller?" The brother asked.

"Do you remember me?" Angel asked.

"Yes." The woman replied.

"Then you must know why I am here." Angel stated simply, "I don't belong here. I know that and you know that. So why am I here?" The woman walked around towards him and looked him in the eyes. Her brother stayed where he was and began to speak.

"You are here because we have brought you here."

"Why?"

"The question you should be asking is how." The female Oracle said.

"Okay, how?"

"The world you live in is a complex mix of cause and effect. Every situation an individual is faced with has a series of answers. Most would think you have the right answer and the wrong; but in truth there are an infinite number of ways any decision could go. Think of it this way: for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." She moved to face Angel as she continued to explain, "For example, think of a certain situation that you have personal been through…say the Day that Never Was…in one world you turned back, became an immortal. In another world you remained human with the love of your life." Her brother stepped next to her and continued:

"Every decision you make creates an alternate reality that continues to co-exist together. Each one dependent on the other to continue moving, or else they run the risk of destroying each other. Your world and this one is in imbalance."

"We have brought you here to fix what this Angel could not." The female Oracle concluded.

"So the Powers that Be brought me here? To fix what this Angel could not?"

"Yes."

"Does Wolfram & Hart know about this?" He asked them. The male Oracle scoffed and furrowed his brow.

"Wolfram & Hart. They think they know everything. They have no idea that we switched their leader right out from under their nose. Of course they don't know. The Senior Partners and we have existed together for centuries. We have learned to co-exist together without conflict. Until…"

"Me." Angel finished.

"You have been rather destructive as of late." The female Oracle stated.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Fix what this Angel could not."

"How?"

"Do we have to tell you everything?" She asked him.

"It might make things easier." Angel said.

"One of your tasks is already finished: you have made amends with your family. All though this Angel has amazing negotiating skills, he lacks in personal relationships. He has become so consumed by his job that he lost sight of the most important part of his life: his family. You have already mended that." Angel was suddenly proud of himself. But there was more he had to do.

"What else do you need me to do?"

"Finish the merger." The male Oracle said.

"Are you serious? You want that to be finished?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Believe it or not, merging these two clans will do more good than evil. It must be done in order for this world to survive. Once the merger is complete, we have less to worry about. A truce will mean less death and destruction."

"Figured as much." Angel said, "So complete the merger any thing else?"

"One final thing: you are to leave Wolfram & Hart in the care of Lindsey McDonald. It is his destiny to run this company, at least in this world."

"Done. Just out of curiosity, what does the other Angel have to do…in my world I mean?"

"That is none of your concern." The male Oracle stated simply.

"Look, if I'm going to be doing work for you at least you can tell me what you have the other Angel doing in my world."

"What you have done in your world will never be forgotten. Your actions alone have brought down the most evil of all corporations in the world. However, as I mentioned we exist with the Senior Partners, despite what they are and have done. That imbalance in your world can only end in the entire destruction of all worlds."

"So you are happy with what I did, or your not?"

"We need it fixed. You cannot have a world were there is no evil. Good and evil balance each other and if there is too much of one, the world falls apart. We must allow Wolfram & Hart to rebuild itself and this worlds Angel can make it happen. He has amazing negotiating skills."

"So you want him to reverse everything I have done?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Why does all of this matter? Why couldn't you have just left us the way we were?"

"It is never that simple. Had we not interfered the world would eventually come to an end. We have told you want you want to know, now you may leave."

"Wait! How will I know when its over?" The Oracles stopped and turned back to him.

"We will determine when it's done. When it's over, you will have a choice: either remain here in this world or go back to yours. Make the right choice. Now go." Light blinded Angel and he was flung backward. Within seconds, his back hit the wall of the cavern under the Post Office. Wesley was standing in the center of the room and when Angel appeared, he moved away from the alter and helped Angel up.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Yeah." Angel said as he slowly stood with the help of Wesley, "They did it. They brought me here. The Angel from this reality is in mine. We have to fix each other's problems before we will have the opportunity to go back. That's it in a nutshell."

"You'd think they could have done it in such a way that you would remember such a thing and not have to go to such lengths to find out the truth."

"Yeah well, the Powers that Be are never that easy." Angel dusted off his pants and watched as the fire in the alter extinguished itself. Wesley and Angel moved away from the center of the room and left the underground sanctuary to the surface above. Once under the LA night sky, Wesley turned to Angel.

"So now what?" He asked.

"Well, I have to complete the merger. They want it to go through. Don't ask me why because I really don't understand it myself, but they want that finished. Once that's done and I hand Wolfram & Hart over to Lindsey I can go back to my world."

"So when's the merger finished?" Wesley asked.

"The signing of the merger is next week. I just have to make it that long and make sure that no one kills each other…or me." Wesley walked way from Angel for a moment then turned around.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Wesley asked.

"Well, I think that things are going to get a little scary over the next week. I think it would be easier if Buffy and the kids had better protection. Away from Wolfram & Hart. The only person in the world I trust is you."

"Angel…I would love to have them stay with me but do you think that is wise with…"

"Cordelia?"

"No, Connor." Angel looked at Wesley and smiled.

"Has he not met them before?" Angel asked.

"No."

"Wesley I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would be important."

"I know that Angel." Wesley walked towards his car and continuously looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching.

"Wes, please. Do it for Buffy. This isn't about me; this is about her and the kids. They are innocent in all of this. Besides, maybe I'm supposed to fix things with you guys, considering this Angel doesn't know what he is doing."

"He thinks he is doing the right things just as I'm sure that you think you are doing the right thing in your world. I can't fault him for that." Wesley stopped in front of his car and opened the driver side door.

"So will you do it?" Angel asked him. Wesley got into his car and turned the engine over. He sat there for a moment and then pushed down on the window.

"All right. I'll do it. But you can't tell Wolfram & Hart where they are."

"Thank you Wesley." Wesley rolled the window back up and put the car into gear. His car pulled away from the curb and it was gone. Angel watched as the taillights disappeared. Walking to his car, Angel got in and turned the car over. He drove away from the Post Office and thought of everything that he had heard. It finally made sense, why he was here and what he needed to do. He arrived back at Wolfram & Hart just after 11:00. The offices were empty except for a few associates. Angel nodded to them and went to his office. He closed the door and moved towards his private elevator to his home. Once upstairs a solitary light shone in the living room. Angel hung up his coat and loosened his tie. He saw that Buffy was sitting in a large lazy-boy chair a book across her chest. Her reading glasses had fallen down her nose and her eyes were closed. She snored softly and for a moment Angel simply smiled. She was so beautiful sleeping there. The electric fireplace roared in front of her making the room glow softly. Angel walked up to her and put his arms under her lifting her from the chair. Her head rolled and rested on his chest. She sighed into him and continued to dream. Slowly, Angel walked her to their bedroom. Gently he placed her down on the bed and drew the covers around her. He left his wife to sleep and went to his kid's bedrooms. He opened the door to each room to make sure they were still in their beds sleeping. Angel went back to his bedroom and undressed. Slowly he crawled into bed and rolled onto his side so he was facing Buffy. He pushed her hair aside and looked at her perfect face. He sighed and yawned. He didn't want to go to sleep but his eyes just wouldn't let him remain awake. Slowly he allowed his body to force him into sleep with a smile on his face.

--

Angel woke early the next morning to make sure that he was ready before Buffy was. He was going to be taking them to Wesley's today, before the merger meetings started. It will mean an entire week away from his family. Buffy wouldn't be happy with it but he wasn't ready to tell her that he had figured out what was going on with him. Not yet. Buffy was the first one up. Angel had the coffee on and he was already dressed. Buffy came up behind him in her robe and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning." She said to him. Angel rotated in her arms and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning." He kissed her forehead and smiled. Buffy walked towards Bella and Liam's rooms to check on them. It was still early for them to be up but they would be up soon.

"We have to get some things together." Buffy looked at him and furrowed her brows.

"What? Why?"

"Because you and the kid's are going to go and stay with Wesley." He said to her.

"What? Why?" She asked him again.

"Because I think things with this merger are going to get kind of tense and I would feel better if you and the kid's were somewhere safe. Where I knew you were safe and away from Wolfram & Hart." Angel put his coffee cup down and went back into the bedroom. He pulled out a small suitcase and started to put some things in it. Buffy watched as he packed her things for her. She wanted to object but she knew that he was right. It was safer away than here. She went to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. She wasn't sure if she was going to show Angel things, but she figured it was about time he knew. She took out a piece of paper and walked up to him.

"Angel. I think you are right." She said to him. Handing him the paper Angel realized the gravity of the situation he was in. On the paper was a threat that if he didn't back down his family would be next.

"When did you get this?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know, a couple of days ago. I didn't want to tell you. The pressure on this merger is huge and I just didn't want to make it worse." Angel crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage.

"All the more to have you stay with Wesley." Angel said.

"Okay. But only until this is over." She said to him.

"Not a moment longer." He said to her. She leaned into him and kissed him softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Angel pushed her towards the bed and kissed her more passionately. Wrapping her legs around his torso Buffy urged him closer. Angel wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her, even if it was just this moment but they had so much to do that he had to pull away.

"Not that I wouldn't love for this to continue but we have to get going before the meeting today at 11." Buffy didn't let him go.

"Oh, it won't take long. When was the last time we indulged in a quickie?" She asked him. Angel smirked at her and kissed her again.

"The other day, in my office."

"Oh right. That one…"

"That one." Angel smiled at her and kissed her again, and again. Maybe he would take up the Oracles on the option to stay here after this was over. In his world Buffy was in Europe with someone else…though he wasn't sure who it was…but he was sure she was over him. Buffy's arms tightened around his neck and Angel laughed.

"Let go." Buffy pouted and released his neck.

"You are no fun." She said. Angel leaned down and took hold of her bottom lip in his teeth. Buffy smiled and Angel growled slightly.

"I'm lots of fun, just right now I want to get going." Angel stood and picked up Buffy's bag. He took it to the front door where Liam and Bella's bags were also waiting. Buffy leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom and watched as her husband picked up all three bags and hit the elevator button.

"Could you get the kid's up so we can get going?" Buffy nodded and watched him get into the elevator. The doors closed and she was left alone. Buffy turned around and discarded her robe. Quickly Buffy got dressed and finished her coffee. When Angel returned she had Liam and Bella up and ready to go.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We are going to stay in a hotel, won't that be fun?" Buffy asked her.

"Will daddy be there too?" She asked. Buffy zipped up her daughter's coat and smiled.

"No, baby. This is you, Liam and me only. Kind of like a little vacation. Daddy has a lot of work to do and he needs the time alone. It will only be for a week and then we will be with daddy again."

"I don't want to go." Angel squatted down and touched her nose.

"Bella, you have to do this for daddy. It's important. It's only one week. Then after that you can spend all the time in the world with me. I promise." Tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. Angel hugged her back and smiled. Liam stood behind his sister and nodded his head at his dad. Angel stood, taking Bella with him, and hit the elevator button. The family filed in and together they descended to the parking garage.

--

Angel sat outside the Hyperion Hotel for twenty minutes before he worked up enough courage to go inside. Wesley had assured him that the team would be out when he brought Buffy and the kids over. Together, the family got out of the car and headed towards the front entrance. The lobby was empty except for one solo figure behind the desk. Wesley looked up and smiled. He came out from behind the desk and waited. Buffy went right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wesley hugged her back and smiled.

"It's good to see you." She said.

"You as well." Wesley released her and saw the two children behind her. He waved to Bella as she moved to hide behind her dad's leg. Liam went up to him and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Liam." He said. Wesley shook his hand and smiled.

"Good to meet you." Angel walked towards Wesley and smiled. Wesley bent down and smiled at Bella.

"You must be Bella. I'm Wesley. I'm a friend of your daddy and mommy's." He said. She peeked around Angel's leg and smiled with her eyes.

"Good to meet you." She whispered. Wesley stood and extended his hand to Angel.

"Let me help you with those. I will show you guys upstairs and to your new rooms for the next week." The group followed Wesley upstairs. Angel looked around and smiled. It had been so long since he had stepped foot into this hotel. Everything was the way he remembered it. The ascended the stairs and went left when they hit the top. Wesley took them up another flight of stairs and turned right. On the left a door stood open. Inside Angel recognized his old room. Wesley smiled at him when they entered the room.

"I thought it was appropriate." Wesley stated.

"Thanks." They put the bags down at the front door and Wesley showed them the room. Everything was as Angel remembered it down to the sheets on the bed. Wesley had put two smaller beds into the corner of the living room but everything else was the same.

"I stocked the fridge with food so you don't have to worry about that. The stove works and so does the TV. We don't get very good cable, we can't afford the luxuries in life, but it has the basics."

"Thank you Wesley, for letting us stay here. I know its not going to be easy." Buffy said to him.

"My pleasure." Bella went to her bed, which had a pink blanket on it and saw that there was a small cradle and doll next to it.

"Look daddy!" She cried. Angel moved towards her and sat on her tiny bed.

"Wow. Isn't that cool." Wesley smiled and walked towards her.

"I found that downstairs amongst some of the things there. I thought she might like it."

"Thank you Wesley." On Liam's bed there was an old book. The book contained some old stories, fairy tales. Liam ran his hand over the book and looked up at Wesley.

"What is this?"

"It is a really old book of Grimm Fairytales. You will like them, they are not your average fair tale."

"Thanks." Liam said.

"You're welcome." Downstairs they could hear yelling. Wesley stood and walked to the door. Silently, Wesley told Angel and Buffy to stay here and wait for him to come and get them. Buffy nodded and closed the door behind him. She turned back to her family and smiled.

"Well, what do you think? This isn't so bad. Did you know your daddy used to live here for a while?" She said.

"He did?" Bella asked. Angel picked her up and put her on his knee.

"I did."

"Could you tell me about it?" She asked. Angel smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe when you're older."

--

Wesley came down the stairs and saw his friends arguing in the lobby. _Now what._ He thought. Wesley descended the stairs and stood with his arms crossed as he listened to their argument.

"You were the one who let him get away."

"Me! What are you talking about? You are the worst bait in the world." Gunn retorted.

"Well, if you had just listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't have needed bait and you would have let me help, but oh no, you boys have to go all macho man." Cordelia shouted back. Fred moved to stand beside Cordelia.

"You know she is right." She said. Connor stood behind Gunn as they continued to argue.

"Look, it doesn't matter. It's over now, it got away and we will just have to track it down and get it later." Connor said noticing Wesley.

"I gather the job didn't go well." Wesley said.

"It would have gone fine, if Gunn had just listened to me." Cordelia snapped. Wesley walked towards them and smiled. The usual banter always made him smile. Connor could feel that something was up and he waited.

"What's up Wes?" He asked.

"I have a rather large favour to ask all of you and what I need from you is to listen to me and not get angry."

"What did you do?" Cordy asked.

"I went to see Angel."

"WHAT!" Gunn yelled, "Oh hell no! You did not go see that asshole."

"Gunn, we promised we would listen." Fred said. Gunn shut his mouth and left the lobby.

"Why did you go see Angel?" Cordy asked.

"Because Buffy asked me too. She says that he has changed. I owed her because of what we did…so I saw him."

"And?"

"And, I think…no I know…she is right. Just from spending that little time with him, he is not the same Angel. Actually it turns out he literally, isn't the same Angel." Wesley began to explain what he and Angel had learned from the Oracles and when he finished Cordelia started to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You actually believed that?"

"I did, and I do. Whether you want to accept it or not, I am the boss here. I believe him and I think we owe it to him, as his friends…and family, to help figure this out. Think of it as another job, that he is going to pay us for."

"What exactly does he want us to do?" Connor asked. For Wesley's entire explanation he had remained silent.

"All he is asking us to do is protect his family. From the demon clans, from Wolfram & Hart…he just wants us to protect his family. He won't be here. Just his family." Wesley looked at Connor who crossed his arms and frowned.

"They're already here aren't they?" He asked.

"Oh, now that is sneaky." Cordelia said to him sitting down.

"Look, I have already said yes and I'm not going to back down now. So if anyone has a problem with it they can go on vacation, effective immediately." Wesley said holding firm. Cordelia moved slightly and looked up at Fred then at Connor.

"Fine, but don't expect me to baby sit her kids." Fred also nodded her head. Wesley looked at Connor and waited. He didn't really care about Gunn; he knew that Gunn would say no, no matter what he said. He would deal with Gunn later. Connor was the swing. He could go either way. Connor relaxed slightly and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, okay." Wesley smiled and nodded to his friends. They had surprised him. He really didn't believe that they would agree with this. A noise from behind grabbed Wesley's attention as a ball came crashing down the stairs. A squealing sound erupted from the upper level and soon a little blonde girl bounded down the stairs in search of her ball.

"Mister Wesley! Catch my ball please!" Wesley turned and picked up the ball. Bella stood in front of him and smiled. She held out her hands and waited for her ball.

"Here you go."

"Sorry, daddy told me I could play but I had to stay upstairs. But I lost the ball…" She noticed the people behind Wesley and she put the ball in front of her face. Wesley smiled and crouched down. By this time Gunn had come back out from behind the counter with a sword. Hiding it behind his back, Gunn watched the little blonde girl as Wesley pointed out each one of the team.

"These are my friends. They are really nice. That one is Cordelia," Cordelia waved and gave her a big smile, "And the one next to her is Winifred, but we all call her Fred."

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Connor is the one at the back and Gunn is over there." Bella slowly lowered the ball and smiled.

"Hi." She said timidly, "I'm Isabella."

"Bella!" They heard him before they saw him. Angel came around the corner and took the stairs several at a time and fell to his knees in front of her, "What did I tell you! You were to stay upstairs." She lowered her head and held back some tears.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Angel put his arms around her and held her close.

"You scared me that is all. I'm not mad. You just scared me." Angel looked up to see Wesley looking at him with kind eyes. Behind him, the four sets of eyes told a different story. Hatred blared in Gunn's; concern played in Fred's; understanding was etched in Cordelia's; pain radiated in Connor's. Angel stood with Bella in his arms and swallowed slowly.

"Sorry."

"No, it's alright." Wesley stood too and put a hand on Angel's shoulder. Buffy came down the stairs after Angel with Liam in tow. She stopped short and looked at the team that would be her guardians for the next week. Liam took his mother's hand and squeezed. Buffy continued to walk down the stairs and stood at Angel's side. She smiled at them and to her surprise they smiled back. Angel didn't say anything but turned to Buffy.

"I have to go." Buffy nodded and took Angel's free hand. Bella took hold of her dad's neck and squeezed.

"No."

"Bella, daddy has so much work to do and it's only for a week. I will be back. We'll talk every night, I promise." Bella began to cry as Angel tried to hand her over to Buffy. With great effort, he released his daughter's grip and smiled as she sank into her mother's shoulder and cried. Angel ruffled Liam's hair and smiled at him.

"Please don't let your sister get into any trouble."

"I promise dad." Angel turned back to Buffy and cupped her chin. He kissed her gently at first then allowed the kiss to grow slightly. Her arm hook around his neck and she held on as if she was never going to see him again. Tears had formed in her eyes. She felt like she was losing him all over again; she had just gotten her Angel back and now he had to leave once more. She broke the kiss and touched her forehead to his.

"Please, be careful."

"I promise."

"You better call every night."

"I will." Buffy released his neck and allowed him to move towards the front door. Angel walked up the stairs and opened the door to the hotel. In front of him was his family and his friends. Just the way it ought to be. _I'm going to have to fix that too before I leave, just so that I know everything is the way it should be._ Buffy smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you." Angel looked beyond Buffy and locked eyes with Connor. He knew that look all too well. _I promise, Connor, that somehow I will fix this._ Angel's silent vow made his heart break. Somehow he would. Turning his back on them Angel left the hotel and walked back to his car. He heard Bella crying as she shut the door. Angel sat there for a moment allowing his own feelings to overcome him. A solitary tear fell down Angel's face as he started the car. This would all be over soon and once it was, he would make sure that they were together again. Angel pulled away from the curb and drove back towards Wolfram & Hart. Back towards the belly of the beast.


	8. Chapter 8

Instant Rewind: Chapter 8

_One Week earlier…_

Slowly, Angel peered around the dumpster. _I can't stay here forever._ Looking to the left then to the right, Angel realized that the demon that had been following him was gone. Slowly, he emerged from his hiding place and sprinted down the ally. Angel heard sirens all around him. Exiting the ally, Angel weaved between abandoned cars and garbage cans on fire. The air around him was thick with smoke that blocked out the harmful rays of the sun. It looked like L.A. hadn't seen the sun for months. Buildings crumbled around him; fires erupted on their own; people fled screaming into buildings. Angel stood in the middle of the street and took in the entire scene. He had woken up in the ally several hours ago only to be followed by several large demons. He had managed to elude them for a while and found that hiding came in really effective. Now, standing in the middle of the deserted street, Angel knew something was terribly wrong. _Well, I can't stand here. Need to keep moving._ At least he had learned something; you stay in one place, you die. Angel began to move again, north from his current position. His side hurt and his head was pounding. Blood coated his face from a cut he had taken to the head, which was already healing. His shoulder had dislocated itself and Angel painstakingly put it back in while hiding from his demon stalkers. As he fled down the street he saw several other demons and vampires skulking around in the shadows. Not stopping, Angel hoped that they didn't follow him. He rounded a corner and stopped dead. The building was gone. Wolfram & Hart was nothing but ruins and cinders. Angel's mouth fell open as he stared at it; he had just been there yesterday. He had stood in his office and looked out on the sunshine and the busy streets of L.A. _What is going on?_ Angel didn't know what to do now. There was no way anyone was here, but he felt the need to check. Slowly, Angel moved towards the ruined building. Picking his way through the debris, Angel tried to locate the small gold square on the lobby floor. Angel knew that if the building ever came down there was still a way to talk to the Senior Partners: through that square. He stood in the ruins of the lobby and closed his eyes. Picturing the bright lobby, Angel focused on the front desk. Harmony behind it with her long blonde hair and her tight…_focus man! _In front of the desk was the gold plated symbol of the wolf, ram, and heart…under the symbol was the gold square. With his eyes closed, Angel moved towards Harmony and the desk; stopping in front he opened his eyes. Bending down, Angel sifted through the debris and moved the large beams that had crushed the desk. Once the debris was cleared Angel ran his hands over the ground and moved the dust away from the gold square. Smiling Angel shifted his face in order to expose his fangs. Biting into his wrist, Angel held it over the square and allowed the blood to flow over the gold inscription. Shift back to his human face, Angel stood and waited. The square glowed and shook. A white light erupted from the floor and slowly Angel stepped towards it. Once he hit the light, he was transported to the White Room.

Standing alone in the White Room was something Angel hated. He was so used to someone else dealing with the Senior Partners that he rarely came up here. But at the present time, he was desperate. Waiting for the current physical form of the Senior Partners Angel allowed his mind to wander. He began to pace as he thought of his family. Buffy, Liam, and Isabella. Where were they? Where they all right? Where they hurt? Angel paced faster as his mind constructed all the ways that they might be hurt; he had to find them after he was done here. Angel's pacing was cut short when a figure appeared before him. Angel's mouth fell open as he stared at the image of Wesley.

"Wesley?"

"Can I help you Angel?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am I doing here? That is an odd question to be asking me. The right question would be what are you doing here?" Wesley moved around him and smiled as he stopped facing the vampire.

"What? I am so confused right now. I work here I'm the CEO. I woke up in the ally off Baker street, was followed and attacked by two very large demons, walked the streets of L.A. in hell and found out that the company I work for is in ruin. Please explain this all to me." Wesley stood before him and raised his hands towards Angel's face. Angel knew what he was about to do, check his memories; slowly Angel released his breath and closed his eyes trying to relax. Angel's head flew back as Wesley poured through his mind of the last 48 hours. When he was done, Angel fell forward panting.

"Well, believe me now?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. How did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked slowly standing.

"I mean you don't belong here. You're lucky the Senior Partners don't kill you for coming into this room."

"Look, I don't know what's going on. You need to explain it to me."

"I don't need to do anything. But since you are my friend, or at least you were, I will give you this one chance to leave before they kill you." Wesley turned his back on Angel and as he did the room darkened. Behind Angel a bell chimed and the elevator opened.

"How is that still here? The building is gone."

"Angel, things are never what they seem. Now go, before they kill you." Wesley began to walk away from him as Angel called his name.

"Wesley, wait! I don't understand!" Waving his hand, Angel was thrown into the elevator. Hitting the back wall, Angel fell forward. The elevator began to plummet downwards, suddenly the floor to the elevator disappeared and Angel was freefalling. Angel hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him. Angel moaned and winced as he slowly stood. Angel dusted off his cloths and stretched his back. Cracking his neck Angel turned to leave but stopped short as Wesley stood before him. Scowling, Angel walked past him with his fists clenched.

"Angel, wait!"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because I know what's going on!" Angel stopped and turned to face his old friend. Turning Angel stalked back towards him and resisted the urge to punch him.

"You threw me out of the White Room, why didn't you just tell me there?"

"I couldn't. The Senior Partners would have heard us."

"What does that matter?"

"Can I explain first and then you can pass judgment?" Wesley asked. Angel turned from Wesley and began to walk. He sighed and called back, "You coming?" Wesley followed Angel as they walked down the ruined streets of L.A. Wesley didn't start right away but gave Angel some time to collect his thoughts. When Angel finally stopped walking and sat on what looked like a park bench Wesley stood before him.

"Sit down, Wes." Angel said.

"I can't." Off Angel's look Wesley smiled, "I'm dead, Angel. I can't sit nor touch anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are just going to have to listen to me and ask questions when I'm done. Can you do that?" Wesley asked. Angel nodded and waited for the ex-Watcher to begin.

"You are from a different reality. You literally don't belong here," Angel leaned back as he rolled his eyes, "I said listen, pass judgment later. When an individual makes a decision there are an infinite possible number of ways that decision can go. For example, when you became human several years ago and decided to take it back, you had the option of staying human. In essence, that second decision becomes an alternate reality co-existing with the original reality. With me so far?" Angel nodded slowly arching an eyebrow as he considered the possibility, "This is the original reality; the one you are in now. It all stems from your decision to break from Wolfram & Hart and start this unnecessary war."

"But I didn't leave…"

"No, here you did. In your world, you didn't. Do you see where I'm going with this? Each reality continued on its own co-existing with the other. In your reality you stayed with Wolfram & Hart continuing to do the work you did; whereas here, he left and started a war hence why L.A. is in ruin." Wesley stopped pacing and stood before the vampire.

"Okay, fine. I suppose that makes sense, but why are you dead?"

"There is more. Your reality is the complete opposite of our world; in your world I'm alive, here I am dead. Same with several other members of your original team: Cordelia, Fred, Gunn…but from what I saw in your mind there are some things that are similar, Connor for example."

"So, why are some the same and others different?" Angel asked.

"They only thing I can figure is that some of the decisions that were made could only go one way, for that reality. I'm not exactly sure how alternate realities work, but this much I do know, you are here which must mean that the Angel from this reality is in yours." Angel thought about that for a moment and then realized that this Angel was with his family, his wife. _Why does that bother me so much? Its not like you have been entirely faithful to your wife whom you claim to love._

"So why did this happen? Why am I here?" Angel asked finally.

"I'm not entirely sure. We didn't bring you here we as in Wolfram & Hart. There is something else at work here."

"The Powers that Be?" Angel asked.

"Could be. That would make sense, they have a tendency to interfere."

"How do we contact them to find out?"

"I can't help you there. I work for Wolfram & Hart remember? There is no way I can contact the PTB with you. I could get in trouble for talking to you right now."

"Why are you then?" Angel asked him.

"I'm a curious man, that hasn't changed even in death. When I saw your memories I was curious." Wesley bent down and looked Angel in eyes, "You are going to have to find a way to contact the PTB to find out what's going on. Go and see Fred…"

"But you said…"

"Well, technically she is dead but her body is still here. She is a demon known as Illyria. She can change her appearance at will and still access Fred's memories and more importantly, her book smarts. She might be able to come up with a way to contact the Powers."

"Where can I find her?" Angel asked.

"You'll be able to find them all at the abandoned Paramount lot, I know an interesting place to hold up base but its rather large." Angel stood and moved towards the street again.

"You're really not coming?" He asked.

"Sorry, you're on your own champ." Angel gave a half laugh.

"Haven't heard that in a while," Angel continued to walk away and then turned back, "Wesley! Where's Buffy?"

"Scotland."

"So, they're not…"

"No, they're not together." Angel turned away from Wesley and squared his shoulders. He walked away from Wesley and headed towards the abandoned Paramount lot where his friends were hiding out.

--

Angel had only been to the lot once or twice when it was still standing but as he stood before it, he almost forgot what it looked like. The buildings were no longer standing except for one or two. The large Paramount sign at the entrance was burnt black and slightly falling. The gates gapped open, off their hinges, beckoning him to enter. Angel walked past the iron gates and stared at the lot. Angel walked slowly down the lot looking for any indication that the team was here. Ahead of him, Angel saw a light in the window of one of the standing buildings. Angel moved towards it and stopped at the door. He wasn't sure how they would receive him, but if there was anything that he had learned while being here, was nothing was what it seemed. There was no movement that he could see, Angel placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. When he entered the building he found crosses, stakes, crossbow arrows, and several other pointy objects surrounded him. In front of him was Connor, who lowered his weapon and smiled. Connor signaled for the others to lower their weapons and stepped forward.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked. Angel smiled back. _He's talking to me!_

"Um, I'm looking for…Fred…I mean Illyria."

"Guys, go back to what you were doing. We're cool here." Connor and Angel watched as the people scattered and headed back to what they were doing before Angel had arrived.

"Illyria, no idea where she is. Probably causing havoc somewhere." Connor led Angel through the building and opened a single door at the end of the hallway. Inside were Gunn, and two women. Angel recognized both of them: Gwen and Nina. _I thought Wesley said that Gunn was dead?_ Angel kept his question to himself because he didn't want the gang to know he wasn't the right Angel. Nina stood and walked right up to him. She sniffed up his body stopping at his face.

"How are you?" She asked. Angel leaned away from her; he had always found her strange, and smiled.

"Fine. Thanks." She moved away from him and sat on the ground. Gwen sat with Gunn her hand on his shoulder. Angel looked at Gunn's face and realized what Wesley had meant. Angel could smell the vampire in him. Without warning, the door at the back of the room opened and Spike entered.

"We have a small problem." He said. Angel arched his eyebrow at the vampire then smiled. _Figures._

"Angel! What are you doing here, mate?" Spike asked.

"He's lookin' for Illyria." Gunn stated.

"Funny, that's why I'm here. Looks like our girl is having a bit too much fun, if you know what I mean." Spike sat down next to Connor and put his feet up on the solitary desk.

"Where is she?" Angel asked.

"Downtown." The group gave him a look that read, "Have you seen downtown?"

"Where downtown?" Angel asked, the question on everyone's mind.

"Where the post office used to be. She says there is major energy there." Spike replied.

"That is where the portal to the Powers was located." Angel said simply.

"So, major power." Gunn stated. Angel turned to leave as Connor grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Illyria, we know where she is, so that is where I'm going." Angel tried to move forward again only to find Connor's hand holding him in place.

"You shouldn't go alone. She is kind of volatile." Connor said releasing his father's shoulder.

"So come with me." Angel replied. Spike, Gunn, Gwen and Nina all stood.

"We're game." Spike walked towards Angel and slapped his shoulder, "Let's go mate." Angel almost laughed as the team left before him. Connor smiled and followed his dad out of the building. They stopped for some weapons and then left the Paramount building.

--

Angel was surprised that on the way they fought several demons and a handful of vampires. It was like Connor and the team attracted attention. When Angel walked on his own they seemed to leave him alone, but Connor and the gang were a beacon for trouble. When they reached downtown, Angel had several new cuts and bruises he didn't have earlier. Surprisingly, the building that was the post office was still standing. Above the building was a large blue ball of energy crackling and moving slowly around itself.

"Well, now there's something you don't see every day." Nina commented. Gwen scowled at her and touched a metal pole sending blue shockwaves up the shaft.

"Speak for yourself." She said. Angel ignored the banter and headed towards the building. Suddenly, energy from the sphere struck Angel and sent him flying backwards.

"Dad!" Connor yelled sprinting towards his fallen father. Angel shook his head and slowly sat up, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Illyria stood before them surrounded by the electric blue energy.

"You are not welcome here." Her voice resonated around him. Angel stood and walked towards her again.

"I need your help!" He yelled over the roaring wind that started out of nowhere.

"You need my help? Do you know how that sounds?" She asked him.

"Look! I don't belong here! I need to know what's going on and how to fix it! Please, you are the only one who can help me!" Angel yelled at her. She cocked her head and stared at him. Energy flew away from her hand and hit him in the chest. Instead of sending him flying, Angel rose into the air as he felt her power serge through his mind and body. Angel fought at first then realized this might be the only way he was going to get her to help him. Relaxing his body, Angel closed his eyes and focused on his reality and what he remembered. Connor approached Angel as he floated in the air but Angel stopped him.

"No! She's not hurting me! Just wait." Connor backed off and waited. Angel felt like he was suspended forever, but soon was dropped. The wind died down and the energy surrounding Illyria disappeared. She walked towards him and roughly picked him up. She held him up and looked into his face.

"Interesting." She said. Dropping him, she walked back towards the post office and raised her hands above her head. The energy ball above the post office lowered and hovered before her. The blue turned to white and a small door seemed to open. She turned back to him and smiled.

"You have but minutes before this door closes. Do your talking, when you are done, they will send you back."

"You believe me?" Angel asked. Illyria said nothing but moved away from the ball allowing Angel a clear path towards it. Connor caught his father's arm and held him back.

"I don't like this."

"Trust me." Angel said to him.

"If you're not back in 15 minutes, we are so going to kill her." Connor released his father's arm and stepped back.

"I'm not sure about the killing her part, but okay." Angel walked towards the doorway and hesitated only a moment before stepping through. Once through the portal, the ball disappeared into itself and Illyria stood alone. Connor and the team turned to face Illyria and raised their weapons.

"If he's not back…"

"You will never hurt me."

"We'll see." Connor replied. Together, the team waited.

--

Angel moved his arm from his eyes and looked around him. The room was the same. Only there was blood on the ground and two bodies. It was the brother/sister team from years before. Angel didn't understand, they weren't dead…Angel walked around the bodies bending down to examine them. A white figure suddenly appeared. Angel looked up the length of the dress: white flowing fabric hugged the curves of a woman he hadn't seen in years. Her dark hair flowed down her back and her calm brown eyes looked down at him with a smile.

"Cordelia." She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Its sad isn't it. You'd think they would remove the bodies." Angel stood and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled and moved towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly. Angel hugged her back and closed his eyes. He had missed her.

"What am I doing here? I work for the PTB. I'm their new go-to-girl. I'm your connection." She said releasing him.

"So you know why I'm here?" Angel asked.

"I do. I know because the other Angel has already gone to see the PTB messengers in your world. The PTB filled me in and I'm here to answer your questions." She walked away from him and smiled.

"Was what Wesley told me true?" He asked.

"Yes. You don't really belong here."

"How do I get back?" Angel asked her.

"Don't you want to know why you are here?" She asked him.

"Not really. I just want to get back." He stated.

"Wow, the PTB weren't kidding, you are cold." Cordelia moved away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. Angel raised an eyebrow and mimicked her stance, "You and this realities Angel's are very different in attitude. I'll be straight with you, there is no going back until you do us a favour."

"Me, do the Powers a favour?" Angel asked.

"The other Angel has a similar scenario. Of course he is taking his job and pushing ahead, you on the other hand don't seem to be inclined to help us."

"Its because I'm not."

"Well, I hate to break it to you sweetie, but you don't have a choice. You want to get back to your world you have to do it. It's the only way the Powers will send you back."

"So the Powers did this?" Angel asked.

"Of course they did. Wolfram & Hart isn't this smart." Angel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"Mend the bridges. Fix this. All you have to do is bridge the gap between Wolfram & Hart and yourself and we'll send you back. Negotiate; its what you do best isn't it? Fix this reality and you go home. Its that simple." She said to him.

"You want a miracle! Have you seen it out there? It's a war zone."

"Stating the obvious," Cordelia put her hands on her hips, "Look our Angel was so blinded by his hatred for Wolfram & Hart that there was no way he would be open to the idea of negotiations to save not only his life but everyone's lives. You on the other hand don't hate them. You actually like them. So we swapped you out. The world exists by the balance of good and evil. Too much good and the balance is thrown, vice versa with evil, too much and the world is in chaos. We need to fix the imbalance between the two. The Angel from this reality is doing that on his end and we need you do keep up your end by fixing this world. Sometimes fresh eyes are better than old ones."

"So what does he have to do exactly, things are fine there."

"That is what you think. You were never meant to run that company; we are getting this Angel to finish up the merger, pass the company to Lindsay and leave town. That simple. All you have to do is what I told you. Once you are both done we can switch you back." Angel raised his head and furrowed his brow.

"You 'can' switch us back?" He asked.

"You have the option of remaining where you are, if you want. The other Angel seems to be enjoying his time in your world…" Angel growled and took the space between them in three strides. His hand clasped around her neck and he lifted her up.

"What are you talking about!" Angel demanded. The idea of the other Angel with his wife made is blood boil. Cordelia laughed and thrust her hands out hitting Angel in the chest. Angel flew away from her and skidded through the blood on the floor.

"What do you care! Its not like you have been entirely faithful to your wife. You don't even deserve her and yet you have her. The other Angel, our Angel, is more deserving of that life than you are! So don't get all righteous on me." Angel stood and straightened his jacket.

"Look, I may not be perfect, but I love my wife."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Cordelia saw the shame in Angel's eyes and smiled, "look all you have to do is what I ask you, what we ask. Then the decision is all yours, and the other Angel's of course."

"How am I supposed to do what you ask? The Senior Partners won't even see me…"

"They will if you go through Wesley."

"What do I have to do?" Angel asked surrendering. If he was ever going to see his family again, this was the only way.

"Few things, call a truce. Then start negotiating."

"Truce? That is not going to be easy."

"So, get some help." Cordelia moved away from him and stood at the back of the room. The light in the room began to fade as her figure slowly disappeared.

"What kind of help?" Angel asked.

"Am I supposed to come up with everything for you?" Cordelia faded and a wind picked up around him. Angel covered his eyes as his body was thrown backwards. Angel hit the ground within seconds and in less his son was by his side. Angel looked around him and stood.

"Where did the blood come from?" Connor asked.

"Long story." Illyria smiled and moved away from the group. She headed back towards the post office and disappeared. Spike moved towards the building and signaled for the others to follow.

"Come on, we got to stop her."

"NO!" Angel cried, "No, leave her. We have bigger issues."

"Bigger issues than a demon trying to rip through the fabric of time?" Spike demanded.

"Yes. And we need help."

"What kind of help?" Connor asked.

"The Slayer kind." Angel gave Spike a look. Off Spike's surrendering posture, Angel knew something had happened between him and Buffy. Anger rose in Angel, but he quickly pushed it aside. If he was going to pull of a truce he need Slayer help. Buffy was the only one who would help him, or so he hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

Instant Rewind: Chapter 9

Angel took off from in front of the post office and headed in the direction of the nearest payphone. He picked up the receiver, listened for a dial tone, and then hung up when he heard nothing. Four phones later, Angel knew that he needed to find a different way to get a hold of the Slayer. As Angel tested phone after phone, the gang followed behind. As he tested the last phone, rage over took him, and he ripped the phone out of the ground and threw it across the street.

"No phones work. Why didn't you just ask?" Connor said. Spike walked in front of him and raised a single eyebrow.

"That is unless he didn't know." Angel turned to face the blonde vampire and glared at him.

"Look, I don't have to explain anything to you people. I need a working way of communication to the outside world." Angel began to walk away from them when Spike called his name.

"Angel! Do you even know where Buffy is right now?" He asked. Angel stopped and curled his hands to make fists. Spike had a point. Angel had no idea where in Scotland Buffy was. Despite the fact that his friends in his world hated him, he needed them right now. Angel turned slowly and in his face, showed Spike that he had no idea where she was.

"Your not even Angel are you?" Spike questioned. Angel sighed and released his hands.

"No." Angel replied at length. Connor crossed his arms and Gunn's face began to change with a snarl, "No, I mean, I am Angel, just not your Angel. I'm from a different reality." His friends looked at him with vacant eyes.

"Bullshit. Do you think we are stupid?" Spike demanded as he walked up to him and shoved him forward.

"No! I don't think you are stupid, you are just going to have to believe me."

"You are going to have to explain things a lot better than that." Connor said.

"Allow me." The group turned to find Wesley walking towards them. Gunn growled and lunged for him; falling through Wesley, Gunn hit the ground, "You all forget that I'm dead." Gunn stood, dusted his jacket, and turned back to his human features.

"Thank god you're here. Can you please tell them I'm not who they think I am." Angel asked him. Wesley spent the next few moments explaining to them that Angel really wasn't their Angel. After he was done, it seemed that the team was finally turning around to the idea that maybe something was wrong.

"Don't you all want this to end?" Angel asked them, "Honestly, do you want this all to end? I mean come on; do you really want to keep going on with your lives like this? Wondering if you are ever going to make it through the next day? The Powers are giving me the opportunity to change your world for the better, I'm not sure how well it will go but I'm pretty good at what I do."

"What if we are happy the way we are? We are fighting to destroy the worst evil in the world and you want all the sacrifices we've made to be for nothing?" Spike demanded, "Think about all the people who have died for this cause?"

"I understand, but I might be able to fix that." Gunn moved towards him.

"Might?"

"The Senior Partners have a lot of power. They don't like to advertise it, but if necessary they can bring people back from the dead. Look at what they did with Darla, a dusted vampire brought back to life. If the negotiations go well enough, I might be able to convince them to bring back Wesley, Cordelia, and whoever else we've lost…maybe even reverse what happened to Fred. I can't make any promises, but it's a possibility."

"You can fix what happened to me?" Gunn asked, his voice quiet and low.

"Possibly." Angel replied honestly. Gunn walked up to Angel and stood behind him.

"I'm in."

"Gunn…" Connor began.

"Look," Gunn interrupted him, "If Angel says that there is even a chance I don't have to live this life, then I'm taking it."

"Well, that's one." Wesley commented. Slowly Gwen and Nina moved towards Angel.

"If you can't beat him." Gwen commented. Nina remained silent. Spike wasn't sure what to think. There was no way to reverse his vampirism, there was really nothing he would get out of helping Angel in his insane quest, but if it meant he could get the hell of L.A. then he would take it. He turned to see Connor wrestling with his own decision finally he nodded. Spike shrugged his shoulders and lifted an eyebrow.

"All right. Where do we start?" Angel smiled at his centuries old friend.

"First we need a truce, but it won't be achieved in the lets call them and say 'hey, we need to talk.' We need more hands. We need to surround them and take them out in large numbers. That will get their attention. Sure you guys are doing well killing a few demons and monsters here and there, but what I'm talking about is a large-scale slaughter. The more men they lose, the more likely they will be to stopping all fighting." Angel said standing.

"How do we do that?"

"The Slayers," Angel turned to Wesley, "I need to get a hold of Buffy."

"Last I checked she wasn't talking to you." Spike offered.

"I'll just have to make her listen." Angel turned back to Wesley and waited.

"I might be able to get you through. We will need to go to the Wolfram & Hart building. I believe there is still a working communication line there. There is enough energy from that building that even if we aren't lucky, we might be able to get a landline hooked up."

"Then lets go." Angel walked in the direction of Wolfram & Hart for a second time that day with the team following behind.

--

It took them what felt like hours to get a working line to call out. The first call Angel placed was to someone he never thought he would call. Thanks to Buffy, Angel knew how to get in touch with her commando ex-boyfriend Riley. Angel knew that when he dialed the number that no one would answer, but if he waited seven seconds he would hear a quiet beeping noise. Once the noise started Angel talked.

"Look, this message is for Special Agent Riley Finn. I know you don't want to hear from me and I know you hate me, but I need all the help I can get. L.A. is in chaos and its time to fix it. I can do that, but I need your help. All I need from you is your men. Come if you want, I won't hold it against you if you don't. You know where we are." Angel hung up the phone.

"I hate that guy." Spike said. Angel laughed.

"We both do, but he can help. Like I said, large-scale slaughter." Angel looked at Wesley and lowered his head, "Do you know how I can get in touch with Buffy?"

"I do." Wesley took the phone from Angel to Gunn's surprise.

"I thought you said you were dead?" He asked. Wesley dialed the number as he smiled.

"I can do many things." He handed the phone back to Angel. Angel listened to the ringing on the other end. If he had a beating heart it would have been racing right now. What Cordelia had said to him was true. He hadn't been faithful to his wife. Things had gotten cold between him and Buffy with the birth of their daughter. She was always tired and never up to join him on any business dinners or outings. Harmony had hired someone for him to keep track of his schedule and appointment. It didn't help that she was attractive and young and willing to make him happy. With two children and a crazy work schedule Buffy and Angel had drifted apart. Sara was there…Angel shook his head as guilt filled him. That was no excuse for what he was doing to his wife. He remembered the night she found out…

_The plate flew through the air and connected with the cupboard behind him. Another came right after crashing to the floor into a thousand pieces. Angel stared at his wife: tears stained her face, her eyes cried out in pain and hatred, her body was tight and anger was visibly coursing through her body. Angel dodged the plates as they flew at him. Finally one connected with his head and cut his head. Angel raised his hand to his forehead and pulled away with blood on his fingers. Buffy stopped throwing plates and was breathing heavily. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she brought her hand to her mouth. Her other arm held her stomach as she bent forward. Slowly her tears brought her to the ground. She sat in a heap on the floor, broken plates and dishes surrounded her. She held her stomach as she sobbed silently to herself. Angel leaned against the counter and looked at his wife. He had done this to her. He had reduced to her to this pain and agony. She raised her head slowly, heavy with pain._

"_How could you do this to me?" She asked. She couldn't look at him. Couldn't look at his beautiful face and see the man he had become, not the man she remembered. Angel remained silent. He had no real reasoning; he had what any other husband had, a cheap excuse and lies. Angel moved away from the counter and sank to the ground in front of her. He stayed several feet away knowing that she wouldn't want him near her._

"_I don't know." Was all he could say. Her head fell again and she allowed more tears to fall down her face. Liam and Bella were with Lindsey, thank god, that way they couldn't see their parents fighting._

"_You don't know. How can you NOT know!" She demanded. As she spoke she left her head down and continued to hold her belly. She felt ill; all she wanted to do was throw up. The man she married was not the man before her now. Her Angel would never do this to her; this man she didn't even know him. She knew that things were hard between them but how could he do this?_

"_I just don't know. It happened…I have no reasoning or excuse that won't be a lie." Angel said to her. Buffy laughed slightly through her sobs._

"_Lies. That is something I NEVER thought you would do to me." Her adrenaline was slowing, her body was growing tired from being so angry, slowly she allowed herself to fall completely to the floor resting her head on the cool hardwood. Angel looked at her and slowly inched forward. He stopped when her body shifted back slightly._

"_Don't come near me." She stated firmly. Angel didn't move any closer._

"_Buffy…what do you want from m?"_

"_Lie to me." She said quietly. Angel knew what she wanted; he also knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference at the moment._

"_It didn't mean anything. I don't love her I love you. It just happened one night in the office and I…couldn't stop. I knew it was wrong but…I swear it will never happen again. It's over. Please, it didn't mean anything." Angel pleaded with her knowing this was what she wanted to hear. She laughed as he spoke. She hated him. It had been a long time since she'd hated Angel, but at this moment she hated him. He had said what she had wanted to hear, but now it was time to find out the truth._

"_Now, tell me the truth." She said flatly. Angel sighed; he had no idea what the truth was but he would try._

"_It didn't mean anything. It was just sex. One night, late, we were talking about the next day and what was coming up…she had wine…by the time midnight came around we had polished off at least four bottles. She came on to me, but I didn't resist, I caved. I suppose I was lonely and felt like I just needed to feel some kind of physical contact…one thing led to another." Angel waited for the next question._

"_How long?"_

"_Six months." At his answer Buffy did throw up; Angel crossed the distance between them and held her convulsing body as she threw up on the floor. He held her hair away from her face and cradled her fragile frame until she finished. She didn't have the strength to fight him, that didn't stop her from trying._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!!" She cried as her body resisted against her mind falling into Angel's lap. She tried to twist away from him but her sobs and her weak body wasn't strong enough to get away from Angel's strong grip. Angel held her firm as she cried into his chest._

"_GET AWAY-Y-Y-Y FROM ME-E-E-E!" She sobbed into him._

"_No." Angel said firmly. Buffy took her fists and hit him over and over._

"_How could YOU do this to me!" She continued to beat at Angel's chest as he tried to keep hold of her._

"_I'm sorry." Angel said. Anger surged through her and she hit him harder sending him backwards._

"_You're SORRY! You're SORRY!!! Do you know what I gave up for you?" She demanded, "I gave up everything to come here and be with you! To support you with your crazy idea of running this god-forsaken company. I gave up being the Slayer for you, I had your children, became a stay at home mom for you! And all you can say is 'you're sorry?'" Angel sat against the cupboards looking into his wife's eyes. Anger seethed out at him from her beautiful green eyes._

"_What more do you want me to say! I told you what happened; I said I was sorry I have nothing more. It's over between us I swear it. It's been over for weeks…I love you Buffy."_

"_You have a FUNNY way of showing it!" She yelled at him._

"_My love for you has never changed. You pulled away from me; I just needed to feel." Buffy stayed quiet when she heard that phrase. Had she not done the same thing to Spike all those years ago? Used him to feel; but was that an excuse for what Angel had done to her? He had broken her heart before but this, this was pure torture. Buffy's body began to slowly move forward and back; she shook her head and despite the amount of tears she had shed, more fell._

"_What about me? Was I not good enough for you?" She asked him weakly. Angel moved towards her and took hold of her body. She pulled away from him but he took hold of her shoulders again._

"_That is not why this happened. Don't you understand I don't deserve you. You are so pure, I never deserved you not from the day I met you. But for some reason, you chose me. I've tried but I'm just as weak if not weaker. I told you a long time ago it wasn't the demon in me that needed killing it was the man. That is still the truth. I was weak, in that single moment and all the moments after it. All I can ask of you is to forgive me and allow me to try and make it up to you." Angel stared into her eyes as she listened to him. She brought up her hands and Angel braced himself for her to hit him. Instead she rested them on both sides of his face and stared deeply into his eyes._

"_I will NEVER trust you again." She said to him. Her cold eyes told him that what she said was the truth. She let got of his face and stood slowly; her body swayed slightly as she turned her back on him. Angel sat on the floor and watched her walk towards their bedroom._

"_Buffy, please" Angel begged, "Don't leave me." Buffy turned to look at her husband, her lover, and her life and for the first time saw him cry._

"_I won't leave. But you are not welcome in this room." Angel lowered his head and listened to the door close behind her._

Coming back to reality, the line on the other end finally picked up. The soft voice of his wife rang in his ears and all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her. But he knew that this Buffy was no his Buffy and that he had to control his emotions.

"I never thought I would here from you." She said. He detected annoyance in her tone.

"I know, but I'm calling now." He could hear her exhale on the other end when his voice came through.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I understand that I have no right to ask you for help, but that is what I'm about to do. I need your help."

"What can't handle the chaos that you unleashed by taking on Evil Incorporated?" She asked him sarcastically.

"I deserve that. And no, we can't handle it. It needs to end and you are the only one who can help me do that." He stated simply.

"Give me one good reason I should help you." She demanded. Angel didn't have a reason; he had no idea what was going on between the two of them here, but he had the only answer that he knew to be true.

"I love you; I need you. Buffy, please help me." Angel waited, as the other end remained silent. He could see her on the other end taking in what he had just said and weighing her options. Angel ignored the look on Spike's face as he said those three words and held his breath; at least that is what he would do if he were human. He heard her exhale and knew that he had won her over.

"What do you need from me?" She asked.

"Thank you." Angel told her what he needed and waited for him to call her crazy.

"That actually just might work. You know, you're kind of smart when you want to be." She said to him. Angel smiled.

"I keep trying to tell you that." He heard her laugh and then fidget. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Okay, we'll be there in a couple of hours. Just be ready."

"I will." Angel hung up the phone and turned back to his friends, "We're ready. Now all we have to do is figure out the hot zones. That is where you come in." Angel pointed to Connor.

"Me?"

"You know all the hot zones here, you are the ones on the streets. We need to figure out the best places to hit. The Slayers and hopefully the Initiative will be here within a couple of hours and we need to tell them where to go." Connor nodded.

"We have been slowly mapping out the city. The papers are at the 'office.' Just let me get them and we can get started. Where are we supposed to meet everyone?" Connor asked.

"In the heart of downtown. I have no idea how they are getting here but that is where we need to be." Angel then turned to Wesley, "You need to keep the Senior Partners distracted, that way they don't know what's going on."

"Shouldn't be too hard, but we should leave the Wolfram & Hart grounds so they don't overhear us."

"Good call." Angel and the team left the ruined building and walked back towards the Paramount lot. Wesley stopped and Angel turned.

"You are on your own. I'll see you when negotiations start." Wesley turned back and disappeared.

"That must be really annoying." Spike said sarcastically. Angel laughed at the comment and shook his head. They only had a few hours to prepare for the biggest demonic slaughter ever seen.

--

A couple of hours later, Angel was waiting in what was left of downtown Los Angeles for the cavalry. They heard the helicopters before they saw the lights. They hovered above the group's heads for several moments before ropes tumbled to the ground. About a dozen armed men fell from the copters and hit the ground. Once the men disengaged their ropes the copters flew away. One of the men moved towards Angel and took off his mask. Angel walked towards him and extended his hand.

"Thanks for coming, Agent Finn." Angel said. Riley took his hand and shook it.

"You call, we come. That is what we do. Besides, we've been dying to get some action down here since this started. Bosses wouldn't let us, not until you called." The other men took their masks off as well, one of which was a woman. She walked up to them and smiled. Riley put his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Angel, this is my wife Sam." He said. Shock register on his face as he shook her extended hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I've been dying to meet you. Angelus in the flesh, you have no idea how many men are jealous of this right now." She said. Angel smiled and chuckled.

"Well I'll make sure you have something to tell them." Riley dropped his arm and took hold of his gun.

"Well lets get started." Angel held up a hand and cleared his throat.

"We're just waiting for a few more reinforcements."

"Buffy." Riley said simply.

"Buffy." Angel replied.

"This is going to be huge." Sam said with a huge smile on her face. Angel told Riley where he needed him and his team to be. Riley nodded and told his men to move out. Six went in one direction; the others the opposite. Angel wasn't sure how many Slayers were coming but twelve of Riley's soldiers was a start. Angel had no idea when they would show but he couldn't wait much longer.

"Look, you guys should get into position. I'll continue to wait and direct the Slayers where they need to go. Remember wait for the signal and then start. Not before. We need this to go off like clockwork." Connor nodded and pushed the group back. He stopped short as he stared into Illyria's face. She cocked her head to the side and widened her eyes.

"I heard you were going to war, again. I wish to join you." She said. Connor turned to his father and shrugged his shoulders.

"We could use all the help we can get." Angel said. Connor smiled and shook his head.

"Come with us." Connor said. Illyria didn't question, simply followed. Spike held back and stared at Angel. Angel nodded and Spike didn't move. Angel knew that Spike wasn't about to let Buffy come into town and him not be there. Connor and Gunn left with the three girls to their positions to wait for the slaughter to begin. Angel and Spike waited in silence for the arrival of the Slayers. The wind picked up and the fires in the garbage cans moved to the silent assault of the gusting air. Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows, several figures in fact, holding weapons of their own. The leader was a slight, blonde figure with a wide smile on her face.

"So the most powerful vampire in the world needs our help. Do you understand the irony in that?" She asked him. The six girls stopped in front of them as Buffy hugged her old lover. She moved away from him then hugged Spike next, "It's good to see you. How was hell?"

"Not so fun." He replied. She laughed and let go.

"I hate to sound ungrateful, but six? That is all you brought with you?" Angel asked. Buffy gave him a crocked smile and scoffed.

"Of course not. They are scattered throughout the city. I made sure to tell them to wait for a signal that I assumed would be rather large, then they were to attack. These five other Slayers are the best ones. Figured they would be needed closer to home." She said.

"You would be right." Angel replied. Buffy and Angel stood in silence for several moments when she let her breath go. She let her fists hit against her thighs as she waited for one of the vampires to say something. Angel crossed his arms and smiled.

"Awkward." He said at length.

"You and me? Awkward? Never." Buffy said sarcastically. Spike cleared his throat and Angel turned to look at him.

"Don't you think we ought to get this party started?" He asked. Angel nodded.

"Okay, here we go." Angel, Spike and Buffy's team walked away from where they were standing and headed towards the Wolfram & Hart building once more. In Angel's eyes, it was sad to see such a powerful corporation in ruin albeit physical ruin. Wolfram & Hart was stronger than the natural world. They controlled more than anyone could every imagined. When he had taken control of Wolfram & Hart and then finally become a member of the Circle of the Blackthron, Angel had been given insight into the fundamental architecture of how the company ran. Angel knew almost all of the best-kept secrets of Wolfram & Hart including their weaknesses. Before coming to this reality, Angel had given thought to giving the company to Lindsey. As they walked Angel finally began to understand why the Powers did what they did, sometimes fresh eyes were better than old. Angel signaled for the group to stop and waited.

"What are we waiting for?" Spike asked. Angel pointed at the figure that was walking towards them. Wesley stopped and smiled at the group.

"Everything ready?" He asked. Buffy arched her eyebrows at Spike who shrugged in return.

"We are." Angel replied.

"Ready for what?" Buffy asked. Angel turned from Wesley and stood before her. She was so beautiful. Looking at her and gazing into her green eyes, in that moment Angel really missed his wife. He only hoped that he would be able to fix things with her when he got back, if he got back.

"Ready for the end of this stupid war." Angel ran from the group towards a large oil truck that had been turned onto its side. Stopping short, Angel took the lighter out of his pocket. Buffy and Spike stopped behind him.

"THIS is your plan?" She asked him. Angel smiled and lit the lighter throwing it towards the truck. Within seconds, the truck exploded and a new battle began.

--

When the truck went up, every member of Angel's team attacked. Within several hours the team had achieved their goals unfortunately the Senior Partners hadn't showed yet. Angel was growing concerned. Beaten and broken, Angel finally sat down next to Buffy and the corpse of the demon she had just slayed. She leaned back ran her hands through her hair.

"So, is this the plan? Continue to fight until we all die?"

"I…no. Not the plan. I was half expecting the Senior Partners to show up by now." Angel replied honestly.

"I thought Wesley was the…"

"No, he is just the middle man. I need him to start the negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Buffy asked, "I thought we were bringing them down?"

"Buffy, look, you can't bring this company down. No matter how hard you try. That is what this Angel's problem was…taking on to big a fish." Angel stood and started to walk. Buffy jumped up and went after him.

"This Angel? What are you going on about?" She asked him. When he didn't stop walking she sprinted towards him grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, "Angel stop! What are you talking about?" For a moment Angel wrestled with the repercussions of telling her that he wasn't who she thought he was. Angel decided that it wouldn't benefit anyone to tell her what was really going on. As usual, he was using her to finish a job; he'd used her before, why would now be any different?

"Never mind. I just want this all to be over! I'm done playing the hero. I don't want to be the hero anymore, I just want…" He stopped.

"Want what? I don't understand, you've always believed in what you do, what's changed?" She asked him.

"Everything has changed. Haven't you ever wanted something real? To escape this unreal world of demons and death? I understand the irony in that statement, I do, but…so what if I'm a vampire! Don't I deserve to be happy too? Don't I deserve an attempt at something more normal? I'm done with all of this. I'm going to finish things with Wolfram & Hart by negotiating my way out of it. All I needed was…"

"Was what?" Buffy interrupted, "A distraction? Is that all we are, a distraction? Tell me the truth, Angel. Why did you ask me here?" Angel lowered his head and put his hands on his hips. He wasn't helping this Angel's prospects with Buffy, but maybe it would give her the fire to fight back enough to realize that she needed to fight for him.

"Yes. I needed them to get distracted and annoyed enough to talk. I need them to think there is no other way out. I'm sorry if that bothers you…but I'm trying to stop this." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"For someone who was so sure of what he was doing, you sure backpedaling."

"Maybe I was wrong." Angel stated.

"Maybe you were wrong? Do you really think this is the best time to second guess your decision?" She asked him.

"What does it matter now? I just want it finished." Buffy walked towards Angel as she looked past his shoulder.

"I think you're about to get your wish." She said to him. Angel turned to see a group of people walking towards them. They weren't demons by the way they walked and were carrying briefcases. She walked away from him and moved to stand near Spike. Wesley appeared beside Angel and smiled.

"This is what you wanted, are you ready?"

"This isn't what I wanted." Angel told him, "All I want is to be at home with my wife and kids; unfortunately I'm here dealing with this mess. I just want it finished." Wesley smiled and motioned for Angel to follow him. The Wolfram & Hart team stopped in front of him with stone faces and hard eyes.

"We are ready to talk. The Senior Partners are very anxious to speak with you." They said in unison.

"I'm interested in speaking to them too."

"You are the only one who can come. But you must stop your attacks. We will pull back and you must do the same." Their voices resounded in everyone's ears. Angel nodded and Spike pulled out a flare gun from his coat. Buffy scoffed and elbowed him.

"You couldn't have used that instead of igniting a tanker truck?" She asked him. Spike only smiled and sent the flare into the air. Moment later, the fighting and the carnage stopped. The Wolfram & Hart team turned away from Angel and Wesley and moved towards the abandoned and disintegrated building. Angel took the lead moving towards them with Wesley behind him. Buffy started to move but Angel held up his hand.

"No. I will go alone. It's what I'm good at, being alone." Hurt crossed her face as she watched him walk away from her again. Spike held her arm and pulled her back. Shaking her head she watched as Angel and Wesley disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Instant Rewind: Chapter 10

Angel was disoriented when he crossed the threshold of whatever glamour Wolfram & Hart had placed over their building. The room he now stood in looked like a conference room with a large mahogany table. Numerous people sat around the table with glasses of water in front of them; paper work skewed all over the table. Angel could tell that the water had not been drunk; he could tell that the people around the table were simply the physical manifestations of the Senior Partners. Wesley stood behind Angel as he took a seat at the end of the table. Around the room were large screens replaying the damage Angel's final assault had caused to Wolfram & Hart. The seat at the head of the table was turned facing away from Angel; a hand came out from behind the chair and ran a perfect finger along the edge of the table. The team that had brought them into the room had disappeared upon entry leaving him at the mercy of the entities in this room.

"Can I get you anything?" A voice sounded in the room reverberating off the walls surrounding them. The voice was like liquid gold, a honey-like sound echoing around them. The chair slowly turned and sitting at the head of the table was a woman. She sat with confidence as she stared at Angel from the other end of the table: she had long brown hair that cascaded down past her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were huge, black and forceful. She wore a black, body hugging dress that emphasized her feminine figure. She smiled at him and waved her hand slightly. A glass of blood appeared in front of Angel. Staring at it, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until the blood appeared before him. Despite his hunger, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. She laughed at his stubbornness.

"I know what you're thinking, don't worry, it won't kill you." Her voice, which had sounded so loudly before, now sounded human and clam. Angel remained where he was and waited for her to take the lead. Leaning forward, the woman placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am." When Angel didn't answer she fell back against her seat and crossed her legs. "Fine, stay silent. I'll talk. I am the Senior Partners. Well, we all are, but I'm the one who will be doing the talking. You have certainly pulled a card out we weren't expecting. I was concerned that you had given up on this war; you have to admit you were seriously lacking in your tactics. But here you are, an assault from all sides. Effective. You have killed many of our investors and clients. It will be hard for us to recover from that. Not impossible, but difficult."

"At least I accomplished something." Angel said. He wasn't sure if she would figure out that he wasn't the right Angel, but as long as he remained passive and steady he might actually pull this off. Wesley had told him before they'd entered that he had managed to keep that a secret from the Senior Partners, but he wasn't sure how long it would last. All he needed was for it to last as long as it took to negotiate with them.

"Yes, you certainly did. I'm impressed. You were more of a challenge then I ever thought you would be. We've been interested in you from the beginning of your career. Ever since 1753 we've been following you, interested in you. You are quite the individual. But you don't need me to tell you that. You're here for something else. So I'll be blunt, what do you want?" She asked.

"I want this over."

"So do we."

"So, lets talk."

--

(Wolfram & Hart)

Lindsey and Angel paced the room as they waited for all the parties to arrive. They had spent all night working out the final terms of the clan merger and despite the fact that the terms were now in black and white Angel wasn't completely satisfied. He had spent the better part of the week drafting and redrafting only to discover loophole after loophole that he knew the clans would exploit. He knew that he was missing something but there was no turning back now. He wanted this done so that he could go home; he remembered the Powers' terms that if he finished this mess he would get the chance to go back home the question was did he want to? He'd managed not to tell Buffy the truth about who he really was, she had her suspicions true, but he had managed to keep it from becoming anything more. Angel stared out the large glass windows as he remembered the last conversation he had had with her. He was worried that it might be his last…

_The phone rang in the small room at the Hyperion. Buffy sat reading a book in a large easy chair, Liam was playing his _Nintendo_ and Bella was dancing around the room with her stuffed _Winnie the Pooh_. When the phone sounded, Bella dropped her bear and ran for the phone. She picked it up squealing knowing that on the other end it was her dad._

"_Hi daddy!" She said into the receiver. Angel laughed on the other end._

"_Hi Bella, what are doing?"_

"_Dancing with my bear." She answered._

"_Dancing with your bear, eh? Is he a good dancer?" Angel asked. Bella smiled at the bait._

"_Not as good as you daddy!" She said. Angel laughed and smiled._

"_I didn't think so. Have you been having a good time?" Angel asked her. Bella pouted and rocked on her heels._

"_No." She said._

"_Why not?" Angel questioned._

"_You're not here. I want you to be here." Angel sighed._

"_I want to be there too. But daddy is super busy with work and I promise that its almost over and then we will have all the time in the world to be together."_

"_You always make promises." Angel could tell by the sound of her voice that she was on the verge of tears._

"_Baby girl, I know I've made promises I haven't kept, but things are different now. Once this is over you, Liam, your mommy and me are going to go away on a big family vacation. No more work ever again. That is a promise I will keep." Angel assured her. Bella smiled at her mom._

"_Daddy says we are going on a vacation!" She cried out. Buffy mouthed to her 'wow' and smiled. Liam stood up and put his hand out for the phone._

"_I want to talk to dad now." He said. Bella held onto the phone and pouted again._

"_NO! I'm talking to daddy!" Angel's voice sounded on the other end of the phone._

"_Bella, I've talked to you now, let me talk to your brother. I love you Bells, I'll see you in a day or so."_

"_I love you too daddy." She said and reluctantly handed her brother the phone. Liam took the phone and sat down on the bed._

"_Hi dad."_

"_Hey pal, how's it going?" Angel asked him._

"_Alright. I'm on a new level with my game." He said._

"_That's great! You're not just playing that thing though right? You are doing other things too?" Angel asked him._

"_No dad, I'm doing my school work and stuff too."_

"_Good. There is more to life than those games you know." Angel said to him. Liam smiled and sat back against the headboard._

"_I know dad." Liam smiled and held the phone tight. For the first time in a long time he felt like had a real dad. It had been so long since his dad had spent anytime with them but it seemed like in several weeks he had made up for everything, "Bella said we are going on a vacation. Is that true?"_

"_Of course it is. Once this is over we are all getting out of L.A. and going to go somewhere really fun."_

"_Like Disneyland?" Liam asked._

"_Disneyland!!!!" Bella second. Angel laughed._

"_Sure, we can go there. Or somewhere more cultural…"_

"_Dad, that's boring." Liam said._

"_Its not boring…" With Liam quiet on the other end Angel sighed and caved, "Fine. You win. We can go to Disneyland, but after that your mom and I get to pick the next place we go."_

"_Deal." Liam replied, "Do you want to talk to mom?"_

"_Yes I do. I love you son." Angel said._

"_I love you too dad." Liam got off the bed and handed the phone to his mom. She kissed him on the head and took the phone. She got out of her chair and went into the second bedroom and closed the door._

"_Disneyland, eh? What about somewhere exotic?" She said to him._

"_We can go to Disneyland for a week and then head off somewhere else."_

"_A double vacation, where did this come from?" She asked him._

"_I'm done with this. Once this is over I've decided to hand everything over to Lindsey and get the hell out of here." Buffy's eyes widened as she thought about what he had just said._

"_Really? When did this new leaf turn over and why haven't I been told yet?"_

"_I didn't think you would mind. Thought it would be nice to get the hell out of dodge and have a real life for once away from all this."_

"_No, I don't mind but its just so unlike you. Actually, to be honest, a lot that has happened over the past several weeks is unlike you. Care to explain?" She asked._

"_Lets just say I've reevaluated things and I know where my priorities should be and haven't been." Buffy fell back on the bed and curled up with the pillow supporting her neck. The man she was talking to was not the Angel from a couple of months ago; this was the Angel she remembered from a couple of years ago. Before Wolfram & Hart Angel had a purpose and a calling, when he took the job with the devil he had changed. His friends had warned her that he was becoming something evil but she didn't want to believe it. Over the years she had realized that they were right but her love for Angel was stronger than anything that Wolfram & Hart would do to him. Or so she had thought._

"_Buffy, are you still there?" Angel asked._

"_Hmm, yeah I'm still here. Lost in thought I guess." She replied._

"_Me too. Look, I need to confess something to you…"_

"_Angel now is not the time to talk about the past." Buffy interrupted._

"_No, I really want to tell you this. Its important and I need to get it off my chest…" Buffy interrupted him again._

"_If this is about that woman, I don't want to know." She said firmly. Angel was silent for a moment. She knew. Angel didn't think she had known, but it must have come out before he'd arrived in this reality._

"_Oh."_

"_You act surprised that I knew about her."_

"_I am."_

"_We fought about it over a year ago. Angel, you told me a year ago. Why are we talking about this now?" She asked him. She didn't want to talk about his affair. He hurt to even think about it._

"_I…I just wanted to tell you that we fired her for stealing the files from Wolfram & Hart. Turns out she wasn't the most honest person to work with." Angel realized that using the word honest was not the best way to describe the situation considering his own situation. Buffy rolled over onto her back and sighed. She had still been working there without knowing it; Angel had promised a year ago that it was over now with this confession she wasn't sure._

"_Tell me something and don't lie to me, you told me that it was over, was that true?" She asked. Angel didn't hesitate to answer even though he had no idea what the real answer was._

"_Yes."_

"_Then why was she still working with you?" Angel didn't have the answer for that and he knew that if he remained silent for too long she would suspect that he wasn't telling the truth._

"_Because despite what happened, she was good at her job. I needed the help. You were still busy with Bella and the normal part of our life and Harmony was swamped. So I kept her on, only in a professional matter, I swear it." Buffy let her breath go and sighed heavily. She didn't know if her heart could take it if Angel had been lying to her again._

"_Okay, that is the last we will ever speak of this again." She said._

"_One more thing first, why did you forgive me?" Buffy was taken aback slight by his question._

"_Why did I forgive you? Who said I did? Angel I haven't forgiven you for what you did but I've moved past it. You should know that…A couple of weeks ago we made love for the first time in over a year because of what happened. I just figured you were pushing me away when you were resisting my attempts at seduction."_

"_No, I wasn't it was just…"_

"_Its okay Angel, I'm not upset actually I'm glad you did. That way it gave me time to figure you out which made things a whole lot better." Buffy could hear Angel smirk on the other end._

"_Yeah, it did."_

"_Can we not talk about this anymore?" Buffy asked._

"_Done and done. Never bring it up again." He said._

"_Good, so how's it going over there?" She asked._

"_Not so good. Do you have any idea how many times I've gone over that stupid agreement and how many times I've rewritten it due to massive loopholes? Its ridiculous how many things you can find wrong with something when you think of it from a demonic perspective."_

"_What kind of loopholes?" She asked._

"_The kind that would allow them to slowly kill each other off and get away with it." He said. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was tired and frustrated. All she wanted to do was make him feel better. An idea came to mind._

"_Are you alone right now?" She asked him. Getting up Buffy closed the bedroom door completely and locked it._

"_Yeah, I'm in our bedroom, why?" Buffy sat back down on the bed and smiled._

"_What are you wearing?" She asked him. Angel laughed on the other end; he knew where this was going._

"_Nothing actually. I'm trying to get some sleep." Buffy raised an eyebrow as she pictured her naked husband in their bed, "Close your eyes and picture me with you."_

"_Buffy…"_

"_Quiet you and just do it." She could hear Angel getting comfortable on the other end and she laughed softly. She felt silly making an attempt at phone sex but its not like she could go over there therefore this was the next best thing. She spent an hour on the phone with him before a soft knock came from the door._

"_Oh crap."_

"_What?" Angel asked his breathing laboured._

"_There is someone at the door." Angel breathed heavily and sighed._

"_You are evil. I'm going to need a cold shower now."_

"_Sorry, babe."_

"_It's fine. I'm sure I can finish without you." Buffy laughed and got up to get the door. Liam was on the other side. Angel couldn't hear what Buffy was saying but seconds later he heard the door close again._

"_I have to go now. The kids are hungry and its time to get ready for bed. Sorry honey…I love you." She said._

"_I love you too." Buffy hung up the phone and smiled. On the other end of the phone Angel slowly stood and headed to the bathroom. He turned the shower onto hot and stepped in deciding to finish what his wife had started._

Angel opened his eyes and instantly thought he needed a cold shower but he had no time. The door to the conference room opened and Hamilton, Harmony and the clan members walked in. Angel turned away from the window and smiled. He raised his hand and greeted the clan members in the appropriate fashion. The members all sat around the table; Hamilton and Harmony stood by the only exit and Lindsey and Angel stood at the head.

"Lets get started then shall we." Angel said. The interpreters relayed his message and they all nodded.

--

"Bella!" Buffy called as she walked through the elaborate halls of the Hyperion hotel. While Liam was at school, Buffy and Bella had decided to play a game of hide-and-seek; turned out there were more places to hide than to seek. Buffy turned down another hall and opened another door. She'd been at this for over an hour looking for her tiny daughter; throwing her arms up in the air Buffy decided it was time to end the game.

"Bella, olly olly oxen free!" She yelled out. Still nothing. Sighing heavily, she continued to search the halls, floor after floor. She finally rounded another corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh! Connor! You scared me." She said running her fingers through her hair. Connor smiled and put up his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. She continued to walk the halls as Connor followed.

"You didn't. This place is so big and I can't seem to find…" She stopped and smiled at him. She knew how hard it was for Connor to know his father had two other children and he wasn't speaking to him.

"Bella. I heard you calling her name." Connor said.

"Yeah, we were playing hide-and-seek and she seems to be very good at the hiding."

"Well, let me help you seek. I know this place pretty well. Two heads are generally better than one." He said. Buffy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, that would be very helpful." Together they combed through another floor when Buffy decided that she was finished with seeking. She turned to Connor and smiled.

"I'm done. She'll come out when she's ready."

"Are you sure? She might get scared." He said. Buffy walked towards the elevator and hit the button. The elevator chimed and she stepped in. She held the door for Connor and squared her shoulders.

"She's a lot stronger than you think. Care to join me for something to eat?" She asked. Connor smirked back and sauntered into the elevator. The rode down together and got off on at the large spacious kitchen. Connor flicked the switch to turn the lights on and walked towards the fridge. He opened it and pulled out the items needed to make a really large sandwich. Buffy laughed and Connor turned.

"What?" She pointed to the island in the center of the room and opened one of the large stainless steel doors. Inside was Bella sleeping with her _Winnie the Pooh_ stuffed bear. Connor laughed too as Buffy brought a finger to her lips.

"Should we whisper?" He asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Nah, she won't wake up. We can move her when we're done." Connor arranged all the ingredients to make the sandwich and smiled as he began to assemble them. Buffy sat on a barstool and rested her head in her hand. She looked at him and studied his features: strong chin, square jaw, dark hair, soft mouth and deep, dark penetrating eyes just like his father. Connor looked so much like his dad. Connor caught her staring at him. He raised his eyes and leveled them on her. She remembered those eyes; the same eyes that showed Buffy promise and love for years.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"That is so not nothing in your eyes." He said. Buffy smiled and laughed.

"Its just…" Off his look she sighed, "You look so much like your dad." She finally said at length. Connor lowered his head as a smiled appeared on his lips. As quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"You think? I'm not really sure sometimes." Buffy dropped her elbow from the table and accepted the sandwich Connor handed her.

"No, really. You have no idea how similar your eyes are." Connor took a large bite of his sandwich and chewed.

"I wish I knew what he was like when he was alive, I know the demon, just not the man."

"No one knows the man." She replied, "Trust me. Not even me."

"See, that surprises me. You married him, you'd think you'd know him." He said taking another bite. Buffy swallowed and put her food down.

"Yeah, I married him. Doesn't mean I know him." Buffy put her hands in her lap and fidgeted with her hands.

"Things haven't been…good…between you two?" Connor asked.

"Things have been…interesting between Angel and me." Buffy admitted, "The Angel we know now is very different from the man I knew before. Before Wolfram & Hart Angel was a good man with a purpose, but now…that company changes people. It changed him."

"Yeah, I know." Connor closed his eyes and thought about the lack of relationship he held with his father. Buffy put a hand on Connor's and squeezed.

"Yeah we know. But over the past few weeks its like the old Angel came back. Caring, loving, lack of real interest in his work…its like something happened and I have no idea how long it will last but I'm going to take it while I can. He's even talking about getting out of L.A." She said to him and let go of his hand.

"Out of L.A.? Where to?" He asked.

"Well, he promised Disneyland for the kids then somewhere exotic for the two of us. I wonder if he will keep this promise." She picked up her sandwich and took another bite.

"He has a habit of not keeping his promises."

"Connor," Buffy said looking him in the eyes, "Your father is still there. You still have a chance to know him you just have to try. There is so much more to Angel than we know and we are all so scared of asking him. You know a long time ago Angel told me that if there was anything I ever wanted to know I just had to ask him."

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Ever ask him for the truth?"

"Yeah. A year ago I had some suspicions about his new secretary. So I asked him…he'd been carrying on an affair for six months. He broke my heart but…he told me the truth." She said.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"No one knows. Except Lindsey I'm sure…it's not something I want to talk about but we are okay. I love him too much to leave. Its funny what love does to you…love makes you do the wacky." She admitted to him.

"But aren't there limits to love? I mean how much more can you take from him and his lies?"

"There are no limits to love, Connor. Never with love. Angel may have lied to me and kept secrets from me but there is never any denying how much that man loves me."

"How can you say that? If he loved you so much why did he do it? Why did he hurt you?" Connor demanded.

"I asked him that too. Do you want to know his answer?" She asked him. Connor didn't reply but she knew he wanted to know, "He said that he didn't deserve me that he never deserved me. And yet, I still chose to be with him. Angel never believes he deserves anything. He is always trying to make up for what he has done in the past, all the pain and death he caused, but there is never any way to make up for it. Even with all the good things that have happened to him, he still doesn't believe…"

"Believe what?"

"Believe he's worth it. I love your father more than life itself…not more than my children…but more than my own life. I always will. I think maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt." Connor shook his head and turned his back on her, "Connor you should try talking to him. He might surprise you." Connor turned back and rested against the counter.

"Maybe, do you really think he would talk to me?"

"Yeah, I do. But you might have to take the first step." Buffy picked up her plate and put it in the sink. She turned the water on and rinsed her hands. Turning the water off Buffy turned back to him and reached for a towel. Connor handed her one and smiled.

"Maybe. Let's wait and see how this all ends."

"Let's see what happens. Well, thanks for the sandwich but I now need to get this little one up to her bed." Connor put his dishes in the sink and followed her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me." He said. Connor bent down and slowly wrapped his arms around the tiny frame of his half-sister. He picked her up easily and held her close. She looked like a little angel asleep in his arms. Buffy smiled and touched Connor's arm. She turned back to the elevator and Connor followed.

--

(The White Room)

Angel was quiet for a moment before the woman at the end of the table stood. She walked towards him and as she did the other men in the room slowly disappeared. Each chair she passed and they vanished. When she reached Angel she sat at the corner of the table; they were completely alone, aside from Wesley. She crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"This is what's going to happen. We are done playing with you. I'm not a big fan of negotiation so why don't I just lay it all out on the line for you. We have the ability to do a lot and what I'm about to offer you is a new chance at your life."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you. I'm here to talk not to follow."

"No. There will be no talking. You don't get it this is so finished. We are done with you. We should have known that a man like you could never have been controlled. We've had an interest in you since you were created." Off his look she laughed, "Oh yes. We knew about you a long time ago. We are older than you think, Angelus. We wanted you on our side a long time ago but it turns out that there is no way we can control a monster like you."

"I'm not a monster."

"Oh, yes you are. You always will be, you've just learned to ignore it. We're old and we're tired of these games. We just want things to go back to the way they were before we ever had you on our team. There are times when our judgment is wrong and we need to admit that a plan we thought would work fails."

"Are you saying you're wrong?"

"We made a small miscalculation. Its time to fix it. We hate you; you hate us, lets just for a second toy with the idea that you never took over Wolfram & Hart. We can make it happen…turn back the clock far enough…" Angel interrupted her.

"Wait one second. I did some good things with the company and you know it. I don't think its necessary to go that far back…"

"We have no idea if they can do what they are suggesting." Wesley interjected. The woman representing the Senior Partners rolled her eyes.

"Yes we can. We can do more than you would ever dream. Think about it Angel, if we go back far enough you might even be able to save your friends…Fred for example." Angel lowered his gaze and thought of the Fred in this world…a demon. Wesley arched his eyes.

"We don't have to erase everything, just enough. You just have to prevent yourself from making the same decision twice. So here is what we propose…and just so we're clear there are no other options…we turn back the clock to before Fred was changed into a demon. From there all you have to do is not make the same mistakes as the first time around."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Angel asked.

"Think about when you took back the day that never was, the one with Buffy, you'll simply keep your memories and its up to you to prevent the others from making the mistakes you are required to prevent. Stopping Fred from opening the sarcophagus…joining the Circle of the Blackthorn, etcetera. What do you say?"

"Why should he be the only one to remember?" Wesley asked, "Two heads are better than one."

"The more people who know about this the more exposure we risk. No many people, including those who work for us, know that we have the power to do this." She said.

"Yes, but if I were to remember I could help to find a way out of our contracts which we will need to do in order to get out of Wolfram & Hart." Wesley suggested.

"You may have a point."

"Leave Wolfram & Hart? Why no just stop what we did wrong and continue as we were? I can do more with the company than you know…"

"No." The woman's voice raised several octaves, "We are done. If we do this you have to leave. No more. We can give the company to Lindsey, he won't be dead anymore, we don't want to deal with you anymore. Its over Angelus, you had your chance and you destroyed it. If we go back the condition is you leave and never come back again."

"It can't be that easy." Wesley said voicing Angel's concerns.

"It's not. Just because he's gone doesn't mean he won't work for us. We hate to lose but what we hate even more is to be wrong."

"What more is there to this little arrangement?" Angel asked.

"Your friends will be free from us, but you won't. You're an asset we just can't lose."

"This is bullshit!" Angel yelled getting out of his chair, "You want me to leave Wolfram & Hart and yet I still have to work for you! There was never going to be an easy way out of this for me, them yes, me no. If you won't let me run the company what more can I do for you?"

"You'd be surprised what a vampire can do for us. Think of it as contract for hire; when we need you we'll get in touch with you."

"Contract for hire? You mean your own personal assassin." Angel accused. The woman laughed.

"Essentially."

"Again, this is bullshit." Angel repeated.

"You don't have any other options. This is what we are offering, if not we will simply destroy you and all your little friends…including the Slayer."

"You mean Slayers." Wesley corrected.

"No, we mean Slayer. We could care less about the other girls she brought we are interested in Buffy. Do you really want to risk her life over this? We will kill her and you know we can. So don't get self-righteous on us. Decide." She demanded. Angel turned from her and began to pace. The Powers had lied to him. He wasn't getting this Angel out of anything. He had no idea what he should do; he tried to think about what he would have done before taking over this company. He was a man who would have done anything for his friends and family. He thought of the Senior Partner's threat to kill Buffy. He wasn't sure if the Angel from this world loved her or not, but he knew that he did. If they were similar in any respect it would be in their love for her. He couldn't risk her life, but he could risk his own. He was so used to risking it what difference would it make? Angel turned back to look at Wesley, who was at the moment stuck as a ghost doing what Wolfram & Hart wanted. He had the power to change that all he had to do was accept the offer. Angel then noticed on the table was a contract. A pen appeared on top of it waiting for Angel to sign his life away to the company in order to save everyone else. Angel closed his eyes and reached out to try and hear Cordelia. _What should I do?_ He asked. He waited for a response and for a moment he thought he heard her: _We trust you. You are what can save them. Do what you think is best, we trust you._ Angel opened his eyes and walked back to the table. Wesley knew what he was going to do.

"Angel, maybe we should think about this some more…"

"No. Can you honestly tell me you are happy being a ghost?" Angel asked him. Wesley said nothing, "I didn't think so. This is the only way out of this."

"What about this realities Angel?" Wesley asked in a whisper so that only Angel could hear.

"What about him? What would he do? He would do the same thing and you know it. Its not about me, or him, its about you guys. Our friends. He would do the same." Wesley knew he was telling the truth. He nodded and stood back as Angel moved towards her.

"I need your assurance that this isn't going to get twisted."

"We're lawyers…"

"I know. If you don't promise and assure me that this won't backfire I won't sign." She leveled with him, cocked her head to the side and the contract glowed.

"Done. There is a clause in there on page thirteen that states if we rescind on our offer you are free. And as I said before, you are too good to give up." Wesley reached for it and read through it quickly. He nodded to Angel and put the contract down. Angel picked up the pen and moved the pages. The last page a single line appeared with an 'x' and his name under the line, 'Angelus.' Angel sighed and pricked his finger. Dipping the pen in his own blood he signed the contract. When he was done the contract vanished and the room changed, turning completely white. The woman stood alone with Angel and Wesley. She smiled to him.

"Well played. We look forward to doing business with you. When you walk through that door behind you, you will be back in time. Only you and Wesley will remember any of this. It is up to you to prevent the same mistakes and get the hell out of L.A. If you don't, we'll know. Remember what I said, we will not hesitate to kill. Good luck Angel." She vanished and the door opened. Angel walked towards it with Wesley behind him. The both stopped in front of the open door and looked at each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Wesley asked.

"Lets finish this so I can get the hell home." Without any further hesitation, Angel walked through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Instant Rewind: Chapter 11

Angel and Wesley stood in the lobby of Wolfram & Hart as if nothing had ever happened to it. Harmony was behind her desk fielding calls, Gunn was on the phone heading towards his office, Lorne was also attached to his phone with his assistant following at his heels, Fred and Spike were talking in the corner as she showed him some kind of report. The elevator sounded and four large men entered with the sarcophagus that was doomed to destroy Fred. Wesley and Angel stared at each other and both headed towards the object. Fred noticed and went towards them. Knox was at the head of the team and he smiled at her.

"Check it out!" He said. Angel stood in front of him and smiled. He hit him square in the face and broke his nose. Fred went to his side and looked up at him.

"Angel! What are you doing?" She asked. She helped Knox up and he stared at Angel. Addressing the men behind him Angel talked over Knox's protests.

"Get that thing out of this building, now." He said firmly.

"I second that." Wesley replied.

"This is important, we need to examine and open it." Knox said. Angel looked at him again.

"No, we don't. Get it out of my sight I NEVER want to see it again." The four other men hesitated but ultimately did as Angel asked.

"What do you want done with it sir?" They asked. Angel smiled.

"Take it downstairs and burn it."

"NO!" Knox cried. He lunged at Angel would grabbed him around the throat. Angel smirked and with a swift twist of his hands snapped Knox's neck. Knox's body fell to the ground and the four men carrying the sarcophagus promptly turned and took the heavy box to the basement to be destroyed. Fred looked at him sternly and put her hands on her hips.

"Is there a reason you decided to kill him?" She asked.

"Yes." Angel replied.

"But your not going to tell me are you?" She asked him.

"Nope." Angel turned away from them all and went up to Harmony, "Get rid of the body." She nodded and picked up the phone, "Emergency meeting, my office, now." He said as he walked back towards his office. Wesley shrugged and took Fred's hand as they walked towards Angel's office. Spike, Gunn and Lorne were close to follow. Spike closed the door behind him and hung back slightly as Angel turned and addressed the group. Wesley and Fred were both alive; all his friends except for Cordelia were here. It felt good to have them all in the same room. He just hoped he didn't screw it up. Wesley was the only one who knew how badly that could happen. Wesley was visibly happy that Angel had killed Knox and gotten rid of the box that would have taken Fred from him, his arm tightly around Fred's waist.

"I've had a change of heart." He said, "We are getting the hell out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"We are leaving Wolfram & Hart. You were right all along, this place is evil and we never should have come here. I was so blinded by trying to save the world and thinking I could do it from inside the belly of the beast. We need to get out before it's too late." Lorne sat down and crossed his legs.

"How do you propose we do that Angelcakes, if you haven't noticed we are in a contract with the company, there is no getting out." He said.

"Yes, there is. We need Lindsey."

"He's in a hell dimension getting his heart ripped out, how do we get him?" Spike asked.

"We go down and get him. Screw what the Senior Partners want. Screw this place." Angel stated firmly.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Fred asked.

"It's not sudden. It should have happened a long time ago. But here we are. So are you in or not? Wesley and Gunn can work on the legal end of things while Spike and I get Lindsey."

"What are we doing with the Texan once we have him?" Spike asked.

"Giving him Wolfram & Hart. It's what he's always wanted well he can have it. I'm done with it." Angel sat on his desk and for a moment thought of stopping. Wesley saw it in his eyes but quickly gave him a stern look, which said to Angel, we have no other options. Fred noticed the exchange but didn't ask questions.

"Are they really going to let us walk out?" She asked.

"Not sure, but we can dig out the contracts and find out." Gunn said, "I'm good with leaving if you guys are."

"I think I've had enough of this place to last me the rest of my life." Lorne replied honestly.

"Could you a change in scenery myself." Spike admitted. Angel knew what that meant. _I'll be damned if Spike gets to be with Buffy._ Angel thought. Angel knew that when this was over he was going back to his reality where she was waiting for him, if there was one thing he was determined to do other than what he had to, it was to make sure that this Buffy was waiting for this realities Angel. Angel didn't let the comment physically bother him as he surveyed the group. Wesley smiled.

"Let's get started then shall we." He said. Angel nodded indicating that their emergency meeting was over. Slowly the group left Angel's office leaving Angel alone with Wesley. Angel looked at his friend and smiled. Angel sat behind his desk and put his feet up. Wesley laughed and sat in front of his boss, mimicking his posture. Slowly, Wesley shook his head.

"What?" Angel asked.

"How did you know that Knox was the one that turned Fred into a demon? Did the same fate happen to your Fred?" He asked. Angel shook his head.

"No actually. Nothing happened to my Fred and Cordelia certainly isn't dead."

"So, how did you know then?"

"I can't explain it…but when we walked through the doorway something came over me. Its like I just knew. Like I became your Angel, or I was given his memories. I don't know…does that make sense?" Angel asked.

"Not really, but I'll take it. Anything else we should be wary of?"

"I don't know. Its hard to explain when the memories come, they just happen."

"Well, thank god for that. I was worried I would have to explain everything to you." Wesley said.

"You still might." Wesley stood and walked towards Angel's office door. He stopped at the entrance to the office and turned back to Angel.

"You know where I'll be." Wesley said to him. Angel nodded and watched the door close behind him. Angel looked around his office taking in every detail of it. This might be the last time he got the chance to sit in his office and be the boss. He swung his chair around and stood. Angel got up out of his chair and looked out the window. The scene he saw was much different than the one he had woken up in. Instead of burning buildings and an abandoned city, he saw busy streets and blue skies. Angel smiled. Sighing deeply Angel knew there was one other thing he had to do. This Angel had a hard life, it was time he had something good happen to him. Walking back to his office, angel picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. He waited on the other end until someone picked up the line.

"Hey." He said. A familiar voice sounded over the other end, "Hey."

--

(The Merger negotiations)

It only took them three hours to finally get the clans to agree to the terms. The largest demonic merger in history had just been achieved. As all parties shook hands and signed the treaty in blood, Angel included realization began to sink in. Angel was done what he was told to do. He'd finished the merger, he planed on signing over the CEO position to Lindsey in the morning and he'd mended the relationship between himself and Buffy. As Hamilton showed the parties out and Harmony handed them their own copy of the treaty, Angel thought for a moment about his counterpart. He wondered if he was keeping up his end of things, or if he even knew about it. The room slowly emptied out and Lindsey and Angel were left alone. Lindsey walked up to him and gave him a hug. If this had been any other time, Angel would have hit him, but he knew that this Angel and Lindsey were good friends. Angel hugged him back and smiled. Lindsey let go and held his shoulders for a moment.

"We did it. This is the biggest thing to ever happen to Wolfram & Hart in centuries. I can't believe we did it. I think I'm still in shock." Lindsey said. He walked away from him and sat down. He leaned to the side and pulled out a bottle of champagne, "Care to join me in a victory glass?" Angel smiled and sat down next to him as Lindsey poured. Lindsey handed him the glass and together they drank. Angel leaned back in his chair mimicking Lindsey's posture.

"It's all over. Thank god. I've had enough of having to look over my shoulder for someone trying to kill me."

"And you can bring your family home." Lindsey interceded.

"Yeah. I can bring them home." Angel wasn't sure how much Lindsey knew about where they were but he figured after all they had been through it was time he told him what was going on, "Look I haven't been completely honest with you about some things."

"Don't worry about it. Really. We're friends and that's all that matters. Its all behind us now."

"No, I really need to tell you." Angel told Lindsey everything about what was going on. From the point when he woke up in the wrong world to where Buffy and the kids were and the secret meetings he'd had with Wesley. Lindsey listened and for a moment Angel thought he didn't believe him until he laughed.

"I knew there was something wrong with you. I didn't realize it was this big, but I knew. Some of the things you were doing and saying were just not like the Angel I knew. We'll to be honest, I'm glad it wasn't our Angel dealing with this. He would have used violence." Angel laughed at the comment.

"There were times I seriously considered it." He admitted. Lindsey finished his drink and put the glass on the table.

"So now what? Now that you're done this, what next?"

"Not sure. I've done what they've asked of me, except for one thing."

"And what's that?" Lindsey asked.

"That I give Wolfram & Hart to you." Angel said finishing his drink. Lindsey stared at Angel with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Are you serious? They want you to leave the company to me?" He asked.

"Yeah they do. They want me to sign everything over to you and leave L.A." Angel stood and walked towards the window.

"What do you think this Angel's reaction is going to be when he gets back to find you've handed over his law firm to me?"

"Not really sure, but the only way home is to do it and no offence but I don't know if I'm cut out for this." Angel stated.

"What about Buffy? The kids?"

"I was never meant to be in this world. Buffy is in my world, I'm thinking maybe I should make some changes; go to her instead of waiting for her to come to me. Kids, well, I have Connor in my world. That's good enough for me."

"Something tells me that is a lie."

"I'm not meant to be here. I was never meant to be here, I know that. It's time I got back." Angel said.

"Fair enough. Besides, I like my Angel better. Not as tortured." Angel laughed and turned back to Lindsey.

"She knows about the affair." Angel said quietly.

"I know." Lindsey said. Shock registered on Angel's face when he turned to Lindsey.

"How…"

"I'm the one who told her." Lindsey stood and walked up to Angel, "I couldn't stand what was happening to her under her nose. I love Buffy like a sister; it bothered me that I was covering up for you so often. So I pushed her in the right direction to find out. She was more grateful than hateful. I did it for your own good."

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or beat you up."

"I didn't do it to hurt anyone, I just wanted to stop lying to her. I was sick of covering up the late nights and making up excuses for you to go out with her. Buffy's a good woman and you should be lucky she stayed with you." Lindsey finished.

"I know I am lucky. I promise you Lindsey, that all of that is over forever. I can even make sure that your Angel promises you that."

"I sure hope so." Lindsey said turning to face Angel, "So when do I take over?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Tomorrow at the board meeting. I will have the new contract there for you to sign and as of nine o'clock tomorrow morning you will be the new CEO of Wolfram & Hart." Angel said.

"Wow, that is soon. I should be grateful, but for some reason I'm a little worried."

"Don't be. You know what you're doing. I'm sure they wouldn't ask me to do this if they didn't think you knew what you were doing. Besides someone has to run this place."

"I won't let you down."

"Sure you will, but that is the difference between me and you. You know how to do this properly, I don't. You'll do fine." Angel walked away from Lindsey and headed towards the door. Angel put his hand on the knob and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Lindsey asked.

"To get my family." Angel walked out of the office and closed the door. Lindsey stood in the conference room attached to Angel's office, his office. Lindsey looked around and thought about all the things that Angel had done over the years and hoped that he could do just as well. Despite Angel's good boy exterior, he had done amazing things with this company and Lindsey only hoped he could keep it running.

--

Angel walked through the double doors of the Hyperion with no fear. He was sure that the other Angel would have thought twice about it, but now with everything coming to an end there was no reason to fear anything. Cordelia was sitting on the round couch with Liam as he was doing his homework. Fred came over and interceded when necessary. Gunn and Connor were practicing with swords in the corner. Wesley was on the phone with Bella sitting on the counter talking in his other ear. He didn't hear Buffy come up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey." She said. Angel turned and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her full on the lips. She leaned into his body and smiled into his kiss. She moved back and continued to smile.

"Hey. I missed you." Angel said.

"We missed you too. So with you being here does that mean it's all over?" She asked.

"It's all over. Officially over as of nine tomorrow morning." Angel noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were listening to what they were saying, he didn't care.

"What happens tomorrow morning?"

"I sign the entire company over to Lindsey McDonald." Buffy's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"What?" The rest of the room said in unison. Angel took Buffy hand and walked into the lobby of the hotel. Bella had begged Wesley to get her down and she raced into her dad's arms. Angel lifted her above his head, received a cry of joy, and settled her on his hip.

"I'm giving it all up, like I promised." Angel said, "We finished the merger today. Made history with it, but I think I've outstayed my welcome. I promised you guys a vacation, its just going to a lot longer than you expected."

"I suppose we should all be grateful that things are coming to an end with Wolfram & Hart." Wesley said.

"Yeah, things are going to go back to normal. In a sense." Angel replied.

"Well, you've certainly been busy." Cordelia said standing. She walked towards him and wrapped her bronzed arms around his neck. Angel hugged her back and smiled.

"It's good to know that the old Angel is still with us." She said. Bella laughed as Cordelia tickled her belly. Bella roughly hit her head against Angel's shoulder and turned her face so she was looking into her father's chest. Cordelia tickled her again and moved towards the rest of the team.

"We've been talking and we'd like to offer you your job back, when your done with the vacation thing I mean." She said. Angel sighed.

"That sounds amazing, but as part of my agreement to leave Wolfram & Hart with Lindsey I have to leave L.A." Buffy's face fell.

"What do you mean, leave L.A.? You mean for good?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think we should have talked about that first?" She asked him crossing her arms.

"I didn't think you would care. I thought you'd want to get out of her and start fresh."

"Start fresh where?" She demanded. Angel put Bella down and placed his head on Liam's head messing up his hair.

"I have a piece of land and a house in Ireland that I've been hanging onto. It was my grandfather's. I thought we could go there."

"Well sounds like you've got your plans." Connor said as he put his sword down and walked away from everyone. Angel called after him.

"Connor! Wait!" Connor stopped and remained standing with his back to his father, "I want you to come too. I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you and I know I have a lot to make up for, but I'd like to try." Connor turned slowly anguish on his face.

"I…I can't just leave." He said, "It's not that easy for me. What about my friends, I'm not going to abandon them like you did."

"Okay, I deserve that. I know its not easy for you, but the offer is there if you want it." They stared at each other for a while before Bella grabbed Angel's pants.

"Are we going home now?" She asked as Angel looked down at her.

"Yes we are." Angel replied. Bella's face erupted into a smile as she raced up the stairs to get her things. Liam smiled and lowered his head. Angel sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Liam looked up and smiled.

"I don't want to go back." He said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I like it here. Everyone's really nice. Fred helps me with my math homework and Connor's really cool. I want to stay." Liam said quietly. Angel smiled and hugged his son closer. He looked at Buffy as she slowly nodded to him.

"I like it here too." Angel said, "If Wesley and his friends will let us stay."

"Didn't we just offer you your job back?" Cordelia stated. Angel laughed.

"I suppose you did."

"Does that mean we can stay?" Liam asked.

"Of course you can stay." Fred said for everyone, "Can't they?" She looked around to her friends who all nodded slowly, even Gunn. Liam smiled and looked over at Connor. Connor nodded to his little brother, slowly turned and walked up the stairs. Bella stood at the top of the stairs with her little back in one hand and _Winnie the Pooh_ in the other. Connor passed her and patted her head. She ran down the stairs and went up to her father.

"Ready!" She said.

"Change of plans monkey, we are going to stick around for a while." Bella pouted. Angel put a finger under her chin and lifted her face.

"I'm going to stay this time." He said.

"Yay!" Angel smiled and hugged his daughter. She let go of him and bounded back up the stairs. Quickly she turned at the top and smiled wide, "I really like it here!" She disappeared down the corridor and closed the door to their suite. Buffy walked up to Angel and put a hand on his shoulder. Angel turned his head and smiled.

"Are you really serious? We can leave and have a normal life?" She asked.

"No more evil, no more Wolfram & Hart. I promise." Buffy threw her arms around Angel's neck and held him close. Angel wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you." Buffy whispered.

"I love you."

--

Hours later Wesley, Gunn, Connor and Angel sat around a large table with four shot glasses. Bella and Liam were asleep and the girls had headed out to a movie, it was the perfect opportunity for the guys to have some time alone. Wesley had pulled out a deck of cards earlier and they were on their third bottle of Whisky when Connor pulled out another Full House. Connor laughed and pulled the winning chips towards him. Gunn threw down his cards and frowned.

"How do you keep doing that?" He demanded.

"Not telling, it's my secret." He replied. Angel laughed and threw his cards in.

"Well, I'm done. I have an early day tomorrow and travel plans to make." Angel stood and put down the money he owed the game, "Goodnight." Angel picked up his coat and headed towards the door.

"I thought you were staying?" Connor asked.

"One more night away and then everything will be over. Believe me, I would give nothing more than to stay with my family and friends, but I need to make sure everything is in order and to get our things out of that building. As soon as I sign over the company they aren't going to way me to stay much longer."

"What do you want me to tell…"

"Tell them the truth. Tell them I'm at Wolfram & Hart for one final night and then I'm all theirs. No sense in lying, it gets you into a lot of trouble."

"Dad," Connor said standing, "Did you hit Buffy?"

"No. I would never hit Buffy, ever." Angel said sternly.

"Then who…"

"Hamilton. He…Buffy was the one stealing files from Wolfram & Hart and feeding them to you guys." Off their look Angel smiled, "Don't be so surprised. Lindsey told me…Hamilton took her Slayer strength and…He did it as a threat to get her to stop stealing files."

"Why did he just kill her?"

"Because he knew what I would do to him. I may not be happy about the fact that she was doing it, but I've done worse things to her." Angel smiled and pulled his coat on, "Look, she doesn't know that I know. She thinks I believe it was Sara who did it, lets just leave it that way." Connor nodded. Angel moved towards the door and opened it, walking into the night towards Wolfram & Hart for the final time.

--

At nine o'clock the following morning, Angel had managed to pack the entire penthouse. A moving truck was going to arrive at the building by ten; it was ten minutes to nine and Angel was more than ready to move on with his life. Surveying the penthouse one final time Angel smiled. Moment later he arrived in his office where Lindsay and Hamilton were waiting. The representative body of the Senior Partners was also present, a beautiful brunette with a slender figure and an angelic face. Hamilton looked angry, Lindsay hopeful and the Senior Partners, amused.

"You are making a mistake Angel." Hamilton declared. Angel laughed slightly.

"No I'm not." The contract lay on Angel's desk ready to be signed by all four parties.

"You are sure about this?" The Senior Partners asked, "There is no going back."

"I'm sure. I've done all I need to do. The rest is up to you." Angel sat down at his desk for one final time. The Senior Partners physical body sat on the corner of Angel's desk. She placed her finger on the contract and a stylized 'SP' appeared on the paper. She folded her arms and waited. Hamilton moved towards the desk and picked up the quill. He pricked his finger and signed the witness line. He handed Lindsay the quill and following Hamilton's lead, did the same signing the line indicating him the new CEO of Wolfram & Hart. Handing the writing instrument to Angel, Lindsay held his breath. He had been waiting for this all his life, to become the CEO of Wolfram & Hart. He was never a bad guy, but this was what he'd been working towards ever since he joined the company all those years ago. He believed in what Angel had done with the company and he had every intention of continuing Angel's work. Angel took the quill and pricked his finger; there was no hesitation as Angel signed his name. When he put the pen down the contract sealed itself and disappeared.

"Done." The Senior Partners said. She extended her hand and Angel took it, "It's been interesting working with you. You do realize you need to…"

"Leave town. Got it covered." Angel replied. She smiled.

"Excellent. Well if that is all, Lindsay congratulations, we always knew that you would do great things." She said. She stood and walked away from them disappearing before their eyes.

"Well, I don't think you need to know you have to leave the building." Hamilton said.

"I'm aware. Don't worry I'll be gone within the hour." Angel watched Hamilton leave. Still sitting in his chair he regarded his friend. Smiling, Angel stood and pulled the chair out for his friend. Angel put his hand on the back of the chair and motioned for Lindsay to take a seat. Lindsay walked around behind Angel's desk and ran his hand down the chair.

"Stop admiring it and sit down." Angel said. Lindsay slowly took a seat in his new chair moving it from side to side. Angel walked around to the front of the desk and sat in the chair opposite.

"Now this is strange." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but you deserve it. This is all yours now. I know you'll do well Lindsay. Just believe in what you know and what you don't, you never know where your instincts will take you."

"Thank you Angel, you have no idea how much you've taught me." Lindsay replied honestly.

"I'm sure…"

"No really. I won't let you down." Lindsay reached his hand out and Angel took it. They shook hand for a moment before releasing. The buzzer on the desk sounded and Harmony's voice filled the office.

"The moving truck is here boss."

"Hmm, their early. Thanks Harmony." The speakerphone clicked off and Angel took one final look around the office. Angel stood and walked towards the entrance of the office. Lindsay stood and followed him out. Together they walked to the elevator where Harmony and several other Wolfram & Hart staff members were waiting. Harmony handed Angel a bottle of champagne and kissed his cheek.

"See you later, boss. Good luck and all." She said.

"Thanks Harmony." The elevator sounded behind him and Angel regarded Lindsay one final time.

"Good luck, Mr. McDonald." Angel said.

"You too." Angel let go of the hold button on the elevator door and watched slowly as they closed in front of him. The elevator descended to the ground level where the movers loaded the last of Angel and his family's things. Angel's car was waiting for him, his GTX, Angel opened the door and started the car. The movers were quick; they were waiting for him to show them where to take everything. Angel smiled and drove off the Wolfram & Hart property for the final time.


	12. Chapter 12

Instant Rewind: Chapter 12

"I think I found a way to get us out of this!" Gunn declared as he entered Fred's office. Fred looked up from the book she was reading, her feet on the chair opposite her. She took off her glasses and smiled.

"I hope this is better than my suggestion." She said. Gunn smiled and sat next to her.

"It is." He handed her a piece of paper and she read the highlighted portion. She smiled at him and abruptly stood.

"I can't believe you found this! How did you find this? I mean, we read through these contracts from front to back and this wasn't here the last time…"

"I know, its weird, but it's all there."

"This is perfect! Have you told Angel yet?" She asked him.

"Not yet, I wanted to make sure there was nothing funky about it. Thought I'd show you then head to Wes to find out if there were any enchantments on it." Gunn suggested. Fred headed towards the door and Gunn followed.

"Great idea. Wesley will want to see this right away." Together they headed towards Wesley's office.

--

Angel looked at Spike with hatred in his eyes. He would be damned if Spike got to Buffy before he could. Angel knew that Spike loved Buffy, but in his world he had already taken care of that problem. Unfortunately, in this world Spike was still around and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he could solve the problem the way he had before, he would have to approach this in a different manner. Angel had managed to talk to Buffy for a few hours. She had told him where she was and how she would be able to find him. She told she would be waiting, so they could talk more in person. Angel had no intention of letting Spike come with him, but how to get rid of him without killing him? Angel softened his features and decided he would simply propose an alternative for him.

"Spike. I have a proposition for you." He said.

"The answer is no." Spike replied, "I know what this is about and there is no way you are going to do anything to keep me from…"

"Her?" Angel offered.

"The only way you are keeping me from her you pompous poof is if you…"

"I want you to take this envelope," Angel threw it on his desk, "and disappear."

"Like hell I will." Spike said.

"You haven't even opened it." Angel said slowly.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing. You want her all to yourself. I love her just as much as you do." Angel smirked and crossed his arms.

"You love her? Lust maybe, an infatuation if you will, but its not love."

"Says you! She loved me."

"She used you and you know it. Maybe you should cut your losses before you get hurt."

"At least I had her more than you did!"

"Why are you arguing about this?" Angel asked, "You know she doesn't love you like she does me. Why not save yourself the pain, hurt and humiliation? Take the envelope." Spike lowered his gaze. Buffy did love him but Angel was right, it wasn't the same. Spike moved towards the desk and picked up the envelope. He sat down in front of his grand-sire and put his feet up on the table. He played with the envelope as he continued to stare into Angel's eyes. Spike finally let his eyes fall and decided to open the envelope. Inside was money and a plane ticket, to Rome.

"I don't understand. Why are you sending me to…" Angel cut him off.

"I may be done with Wolfram & Hart, but your not. Spike I really believe you can do great things. I've talked with Hamilton, they could use someone like you to help out in their branch in Rome." Angel knew that Spike thought she was there, but he knew better.

"They are offering me a job? To stay on with Evil Incorporated?"

"They are." Angel confirmed. "My suggestion, take it. I might be done with it, but you, I know your not. I know you, Spike. You thrive in dangerous situations never knowing if you are going to survive. That is what you are good at."

"There was a time when you were the same." Spike offered.

"True, but not anymore." Angel knew that Spike would do it. He knew Spike better than Spike knew himself. He was a simple vampire who wanted nothing more than to make a name for himself and if he thought Buffy was in Rome, he would definitely do it. Angel knew he was being selfish by not telling Spike the truth but at this particular moment, he didn't care. Angel wanted to make sure that when he went back to his world, this Angel had something, someone, to come back to. They had both made the same mistake all those years ago leaving her and they both knew that if they had the opportunity to take it all back they would. Spike leafed through the money and played with the edge of the ticket.

"What do you know that I don't?" Spike asked.

"Do you think I'm keeping something from you? This is all the truth. They want you to work for them in a completely freelance capacity."

"There is something you are not telling me. Somehow I'll figure it out."

"Spike, I'm not keeping anything from you. But if you think I am, you are more than welcome to become obsessed with it to try and figure it out." Angel said not letting his face betray his secrets, "Think about it."

"Where will you go?" Spike asked.

"Home. It's been a while since I've seen Ireland. Thought I'd go back." Angel replied straight-faced.

"Will they go with you?"

"Not sure, I'll offer it to them, once we find a way out of this of course."

"When does this offer expire?" Spike asked.

"Never." Spike stood and stared down at the envelope with his future inside it. For once in his life, Spike had the opportunity to control his own future. He straightened his jacket and extended his hand. Angel stood and accepted it. He shook Spike's hand and then let it go.

"It's been good working with you." Spike said, "You have taught me more than you know. I will never forget what you've done for me all these years."

"I'll never forget either. Thank you, Spike. Really, I mean it." Spike nodded and headed for the door. He hesitated only a moment, then pulled open the door and walked out of Angel's life forever.

--

Moments later, Gunn, Fred and Wesley entered the office. They all had smiles on their faces when the stood in front of Angel. Angel's smile was wider.

"Why are you so happy?" Gunn asked.

"It doesn't matter. The question is, why are you smiling?" Fred handed Angel a piece of paper.

"We found a way out, and it's legitimate." Angel read through the contract and smiled.

"So what's the plan then?"

"Gunn, can you get me up into the white room?" Gunn nodded, "That's the plan. We need to propose it to the Senior Partners and see if they'll take it."

"Why don't we just lay waste to this place and blow it up? That'll get their attention." Gunn suggested.

"NO!" Angel and Wesley said together, "That won't solve anything. We have to do this in a calm manner, a sneaky manner."

"In a lawyer type manner." Gunn said. Angel nodded and smiled.

"Work on it." Angel said, "Wes, get Lindsay ready. He's not going to go along with this, not right away at least."

"What do you want me to do?" Fred asked.

"Just don't open any boxes or get into any trouble." Angel said. Fred frowned and watched as the team dispersed and headed off to save themselves from the Devil.

--

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" Lindsay demanded.

"No, not really but this is your only option." Wesley stated firmly. Lindsay's hands were tied behind his back and he was sitting uncomfortably on a metal chair in Wesley's office. The only reason that the Senior Partners haven't found him was because of the wards Wesley had erected around his office. Wesley and Lindsay stared at each other, neither wavering, until Lindsay sighed heavily.

"Listen, you have absolutely no choices. This is your only choice. Its what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Wesley asked standing and circling, "Even when you left and went rouge you were always trying to find your way back to Wolfram & Hart. It must kill you that they gave it to Angel over you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. Getting passed over for someone else, sucks doesn't it? Always coming in second, we are giving you a chance to come in first. All you have to do is take it."

"What's the catch?" Lindsay demanded. Wesley stopped behind him and cut the rope that was holding Lindsay's hands behind his back. Lindsay rubbed his wrists and watched as Wesley moved to stand in front of him.

"No catch. All you have to do is say yes."

"What makes you think I still want it after what they did to me in that place?"

"Because you can't help yourself. You have always wanted power and we are more than willing to give it to you." Wesley said.

"You're just going to hand everything over?"

"Yes." Wesley arched an eye and smiled.

"One condition…ya'll have to leave. For good."

"Don't worry we will." Lindsay smiled and watched as Wesley left the room and locked the door.

--

For the last time, the Wolfram & Hart team gathered in Angel's office. Angel leaned against a chair with his friends in a circle around him. Angel was so close to finishing this and getting back to his life he could taste it. He wanted nothing more than to return home to his family, to his wife. Angel sighed heavily moving away from the chair. Fred looked around and frowned.

"Where's Spike?" She asked. Angel smiled.

"He won't be joining us."

"Why not?" She inquired.

"He has decided to go to Rome and continue to work for Wolfram & Hart."

"How much did you have to do with that?" She asked him accusingly.

"I simply laid their offer out."

"Sure." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Aside from Spike this will be the last time we are all together. Thanks to what we found, we will no longer have to live in the shadow of Wolfram & Hart ever again. What I wanted to talk to you all about is where you want to go now that you are free."

"I've given that a lot of thought," Fred began as she moved towards Wesley, "And I think Wesley and I have decided to go to London. Get jobs over there, besides, I've never been there."

"That sounds great. Gunn, what about you?" Angel asked.

"To be honest, I got nowhere to go. Everything I know is Los Angeles. Thought maybe I'd hook up with my old crew, if they'll still take me."

"Well, Gunn if you are interested I'm going to go back to Ireland. You are more than welcome to join me. Lorne, you too. I'm sure there are lots of lost demon souls who need some guidance in Galway…Dublin even." Angel offered.

"I'll think on it."

"Angelcakes, that sounds like a fantastic idea. You could even help me open up." Angel laughed and smiled at his old friend.

"I think that would be…fun."

"Well, I guess this is it." Fred said as she hugged Wesley. Angel turned towards his desk and picked up several envelopes. He handed one to each of them.

"Inside those is your new life. I wish you all well." Fred moved towards Angel and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Please, stay in touch." Angel hugged her back, "Promise." She let him go and allowed Gunn to move forward. He held his hand out and Angel took it. They hugged for a moment and then separated.

"Good luck man." Gunn said.

"You as well."

"I don't need to say goodbye because you are my new business partner. I'll see you on the plane." Lorne turned from the group and hugged Fred tightly and shook Gunn and Wesley's hand. He left the room with his head held high. They watched as he pushed the button to the elevator. The bell chimed the doors opened and Lorne stepped in.

"Hold the elevator!" Gunn yelled. Lorne pushed the hold button. Gunn moved towards Fred and hugged her close.

"Thank you for everything you have done. I will never forget you and will always love you." Gunn closed his eyes and took in her scent one more time.

"I love you too, Gunn." Fred said letting him go. Gunn left the office and ran to the elevator. He stepped in and watched as the doors closed. Remaining in Angel's office was Wesley and Fred. The stood in awkward silence for a moment until Fred spoke up.

"Well, I'm going to go and get ready for our flight out of here. Good luck with the Senior Partners." She left Angel and Wesley alone. Angel moved towards the door and Wesley followed. Lindsay stood in the lobby with Hamilton by his side.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"More than you know." Angel replied. Together the foursome moved towards the elevator and once inside hit the button that would take them to the White Room. Slowly the elevator moved up and then they were enveloped in white light.

--

The elevator disappeared and the foursome stood in the middle of the White Room. Before them was the Black Panther they were all so used to seeing. With the panther was a tall woman they had never seen before. She smiled at them and placed a hand on the large cats head. Angel recognized the woman but said nothing. The panther must be what this world deals with when they speak with the Senior Partners, where he deals with the woman. The panther growled and sat down next to her.

"You have done so well." The woman said. Wesley didn't say anything as they all stood there, "And because you have accomplished exactly what we wanted," the files that Wesley had brought up flew out of his hands and laid to rest in the woman's. She held them a moment then with the snap of a finger they burst into flames.

"Don't you want to here what we have to say?" Wesley asked. Lindsay obviously was unaware of what was going on. He crossed his arms and waited. The woman laughed.

"No. Those files you brought up where your contracts with Wolfram & Hart, now they are null and void."

"But…"

"No buts. You are now free. You have done what we asked you and now you are no longer needed at this company. All we ask is that you leave and never come back."

"That won't be hard." Wesley commented. The large cat circled around and walked towards Lindsay. It stood before him and locked eyes with it. For a moment, Lindsay swayed on his feet not able to take his eyes off the cat. The cat released its stare from Lindsay and walked back towards the woman. The cat growled loudly then disappeared. The woman laughed and walked towards Lindsay. Slowly a piece of paper materialized in her hand and she held it out to him.

"The panther is happy with the choice of you replacing Angel. If you want?" She held the contract in front of Lindsay and waited. Lindsay smiled and took the pen from Hamilton, pricked his finger then signed the paper. She smiled when he finished then the contract disappeared. She walked back towards Angel and held out her hand.

"I commend you Angel. You did the impossible. You allowed the past to be fixed and as a result you are all free. Well done. I'm sure the Powers that Be would be proud." Angel shook her hand and smirked. They released and she walked away from them. Laughing, she waved her hand and Angel and Wesley found themselves on the street outside the Wolfram & Hart building. Though it was dark out, Angel was sure the Senior Partners would have dropped them there even if it were sunny. Looking up, Angel managed to see Lindsay looking down at them. He raised his hand and waved once. Angel nodded and turned his back on the building that had been his home for years. Wesley followed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What now?" Wesley asked.

"We get the hell out of Los Angeles."

"Amen to that." Wesley replied. Together the pair walked away from the shining lights of Wolfram & Hart and Los Angeles forever.

--

At the airport, Angel and Lorne said their final goodbye to Wesley and Fred. They watched as the couple boarded their plane and headed off to their new life in London, England. Moving away from Gate 19, the duo headed towards their own Gate and their new life. Angel's phone shrilled in his pocket. He dug it out and smiled. He answered it as he stood looking out the window. Luckily they had managed to get a Red Eye flight.

"Hi."

"What do you want?" The voice demanded.

"Have you checked your mail lately?" He asked. He could hear rustling and then a sigh.

"I have now. What is this?" The voice asked.

"A open invite to join me in the country with rolling green hills and numerous villas and wineries." He said as he heard the call for his flight to board.

"What makes you think I'll take you up on the offer?"

"Because I know you. I know you'll do it and I know I love you and I want you to be with me. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked. Lorne waved at him and he nodded.

"Angel…"

"Look, the ticket won't expire. I will be expecting you though…so don't keep me waiting to long. I might get old on you." He said with a laugh. He hung up the phone and turned it off. Throwing it back into his pocket, Angel boarded the plane with Lorne. He had scored them first class seats and as he leaned back in his chair and placed the pillow behind his head, he thought of his wife and when he would be getting back to her. His job in this reality was done; all he wanted was to go back to his real life. For a split second, Angel thought about what the other Angel had done to his world. Shaking his head Angel closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander, his wife's image floating into his head.

--

Angel woke in his chair but no one else was around him. Every passenger was missing except one. One that looked exactly like him. The other Angel stood and walked towards him lowering himself into the seat next to him. He crossed his arms and leaned back. Angel let the pillow fall from behind his head and sat forward looking into his own face.

"_If this isn't reason for therapy then I don't know what is." He said._

"_Tell me about it. Do I really sleep like that?"_

"_I don't know you were the one watching me." Angel laughed and let his head fall back onto the seat._

"_So what now?" Angel asked himself._

"_I suppose I tell you what I did and you tell me what you did. Then we move on with our lives like nothing ever happened." Angel replied._

"_Well, you first."_

"_Basically, I finished your negotiations and now the clans have no reason to war with each other and Wolfram & Hart is in control of both orders, gave the entire company over to Lindsay McDonald, promised your children that they would go onto a long extended vacation and bridged the gap between you and your estranged son, Connor. Oh and I think I fixed things between you and your wife." After he said that, Angel brought a hand up and slapped himself upside the head, "That is for cheating on your wife. You really are an idiot."_

"_I suppose I deserve that."_

"_Yes you do." Angel lowered his hand and waited._

"_Well, my turn. Okay, I managed to turn Los Angeles from a burning hell inferno back to a normal city of assholes, saved Fred from being turned into a demon – which by the way was really dumb on your part – I also handed the company over to Lindsay McDonald, and made sure that Spike would never get in the way of you being with Buffy ever again."_

"_Buffy?"_

"_Yeah, that is something extra just for you. We were such idiots leaving her in the first place, so I figured since I get to have her in my reality why not make sure you had the same opportunity in yours. I sent her a one-way ticket to Ireland to be with you. Don't screw it up, not like I did." The other Angel smiled._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem." Angel picked up his pillow and placed it behind his head. He settled back and closed his eyes._

"_What about Connor?" Angel asked._

"_What about him? Isn't he with a good family and going to university? Now he won't get interrupted with your stupid idea to bring down Hell Incorporated. Contact him when you get there, maybe he'll come visit." Angel closed his eyes and let his mind drift. The other Angel knew that their conversation was over. Smiling he leaned back as well and shut his own eyes. Within moments they were both in dreamless sleep waiting to wake up._

--

Angel stepped out of the truck he was in and stretched. They had been driving for hours and it was time for a stop. The door to the camper opened and two small heads bounded out. They both screamed as they raced towards the park. The second door to the truck opened and slowly a beautiful blonde emerged holding her belly. Angel moved around to the other side and held out his hand. Smiling, she took it and balanced on her husbands shoulder. Angel put his arm around her waist and held her close.

"So, what do you think of the trip so far?" He asked.

"It's been great. But you do know that this baby is due relatively soon, which means we need to at least find a hospital at some point." Buffy said. Angel laughed and activated the lock on the truck. Together they walked towards their children, Liam and Isabella.

"I know. We will. The baby is due in two weeks, we still have time to at least drive a bit more." Angel replied. The sun beat down on them as they sat down on a bench. Angel was lucky that Wolfram & Hart had given him the ability to walk in the sun, or this trip would have been very difficult.

"Fine, but if I give birth in that camper I'll kick your ass." She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched her children play. Angel kissed the top of her head and held her close. He had to admit, what the other Angel had done was great work. If it weren't for him, Angel wouldn't be here right now with his family. He had no idea where they were going but all he knew was that he never wanted it to end.

--

Angel picked up his glass and watched as customers came and went. Angel had to hand it to Lorne; this place was ten times better than the original bar he'd opened in Los Angeles. The profit from this place was huge and with its no violence atmosphere, they were able to accommodate more than your average customer. Angel smiled at yet another woman who was giving him the eye and turned back to the bartender.

"Want another one boss?" He asked.

"Why not, its not like I have an early morning tomorrow."

"True enough." He poured another beer for his boss and moved onto the next customer. Angel leaned on the bar holding the glass between his fingers. Lorne had done exactly what he'd promised to do. Angel felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head. No one was there. Angel shook his head and turned back to his drink, which had miraculously disappeared. Angel frowned and looked to his right, nothing, then to his left. Angel did a double take as a beautiful blonde took a sip from his cup.

"So this is what you are doing now? Running a bar?"

"Its good money and I get to work nights."

"Nights. Who would have thought?" She said.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Angel said.

"Well its not like you gave me much choice. A first class ticket to Ireland, all expenses paid just so I can come down and look you in the face to make sure you know for sure that I…" She looked into his eyes and forgot what she was going to say. It had been so long since she'd looked into those brown eyes that she'd forgotten how easy it was to get lost in them.

"You what?" Angel asked breaking her concentration.

"That…this is going to take more work than you realize." Angel leaned towards her and smiled. He trailed a hand down her bare shoulder and down her arm. She leaned into him bringing her face within inches of his.

"I love a challenge." He replied moving closer.

"You might not like this one, I have a tendency to get exactly what I want." She said closing the gap further.

"And what is it that you want?" Angel was teasing, he knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"You know."

"Still, I've had a long night. You should probably tell me." She laughed remembering this same conversation all those years ago.

"You're right, I should." She finally closed the gap locking lips with the man whom she had loved all her life. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and leaned into him. The glass she was holding dropped from her hands and hit the floor shattering. Heads turned in the bar to find out where the noise had come from. Most of the patrons smiled then turned their attention back to Lorne on the stage. Angel's arms slipped around her small waist as he pulled her into him. Buffy sighed in Angel's arms and reluctantly broke away. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled.

"I love you." She said.

"Not as much as I love you." Angel replied. She smiled and kissed him again never wanting to let him go again. Angel clung to her, responding to her need for him as his need for her exploded. This was the image of perfection and he never intended to let it go.

The End 


End file.
